Louder Than Sirens
by nic98ole
Summary: So to add onto the list of worst things to happen to Kendall: there's random murders occurring in his hometown, his father basically kidnapped him and turned him into a monster, hunters are out to kill him, his new 'brothers and sisters' are assholes, and he can't tell James he's had a crush on him since kindergarten. As if sophomore year wasn't hard enough. Kames/other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_I lied about there being no more new fics until October, I couldn't help myself with this fic. Plus I just got into Teen Wolf so yah, it sorta just happened. Idk, this fic is going to be kinda going hand in hand in terms of updating with The Archetypes, I'm just glad that I gotten the hang of writing Kames stories again to be honest so :) _

_Enjoy._

* * *

The full moon was out tonight, the glow rather comforting to the beast that lurked around the house. It raised its nose towards the night sky, taking in a deep smell before it growled deep in its chest. It leaped upwards, onto the first ledge of the home before it scaled the wall and jumped towards the open window. It's shadow was big enough to block out the moonlight, blood red eyes darting around until they landed on the figure sleeping soundly in bed. The beast watched as the teen boy turned in his sleep, a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. His blond hair was messy, his hand resting on his bare chest as he gave a sigh. The beast strained its ears, pointed up like a wolf and turned to hear what the boy just mumbled, watching his lips closely.

The boy quietly mumbled out 'James', before he turned over on his face and exposed his back.

If the beast could smile, he would, finding the boy to have grown so well. Yes, yes, he'd be perfect.

Without a second thought, the beast jumped from the window ledge onto the ground and took off into a wild sprint down the street. It raised its head upwards and let out the loudest howl into the night, proud of its discovery and excitement burned through its veins.

On the next full moon, it will be able to set its plan into motion.

* * *

Kendall Knight gave a sigh, closing his locker door and adjusted his backpack strap. He thought that he would get over the surprise that his birthday was coming soon, yet there he was, shocked as can be that he was turning sixteen. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, slowly moving down the bustling hall of Duluth to get to the parking lot. As he rounded the corner, someone bumped into him playfully, Kendall not even having to look up to know it was James.

"Sooo, when are you going to send the invites out for your party? Cause James Diamond is the party king of parties and it isn't a party unless _I _am there," James said with a dazzling white smile and wrinkled nose. Kendall rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I told you, I'm not having a party. I honestly got done with the whole 'birthday party' thing when I was ten," Kendall said and James gave a little pout.

"But parties are _fun_, Kendall! Besides, the Jennifers like parties and maybe if you got them drunk enough, they'll give the birthday boy a complimentary fuck," James said with a dirty waggle of his eyes.

"You know I hate them, right?"

"You hate a lot of things."

"I don't hate you."

"Good, cause I would have to hurt you if you did," James said with a smile and Kendall smiled back. He couldn't ever see himself hating James, or falling any less out of love with the boy he's known for so long. James Diamond was essentially perfect. He had the perfect shade of chestnut styled hair, pushed upwards and soft to the touch if he would let you. He had the perfect shade of hazel eyes that looked like jewels when he smiled and laughed and teeth that shined just as bright. James Diamond was beautiful, and Kendall couldn't ever see himself hate a single thing about the boy.

Stupid of him to love someone like James, someone that wouldn't ever love him back as much. The only thing he could look forward to was the hopes of a 'maybe ever after'. _Maybe _they could work out, _maybe _they could be more than friends. But 'maybe' wasn't 'definitely', and 'maybe' was very painful to hope on.

James gave a sigh. "Well, I'm still going to throw you a birthday party."

"James-"

"Nope, you're not going to talk me out of this one. It's going to be at my place and it'll give me an excuse to go shopping for the both of us," James said with a smile and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But I _hate _shopping."

"You don't have to go, I don't think you'd have the common taste to pick out something good anyways," James said, giving a fleeting look over Kendall's plaid shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Kendall looked down at his own attire as well, giving a frown.

"What about your dad?"

"He's going to be out of town this weekend. _Kendall~_" James whined, stopping the blond and took his hands into his own. Kendall swallowed, watching the brunet rock back and forth on the heels of his Buster Clydes sneakers, surely costing thousands of dollars Kendall would never see in a lifetime. "I _want _to throw you a sweet sixteen. Sweet sixteens are the _right of passage_ for all teenagers. Besides, I at least want you to have a _modest _sweet sixteen because let's face it, _my _sweet sixteen is going to be super bitchin' and the party I'm throwing for you won't even come close to being memorable like mine will be."

". . .Uh, thanks?"

"Just make sure you come over on Saturday to help set up. And don't even try to skip out on me cause I _will _come to your house and drag you into my Porsche if I have to," James said with a beaming grin and Kendall sighed.

"Yes, sir."

"Ew, don't."

"What?"

"Just say ok."

"Ok."

James smiled, turning to look over his shoulder. "I got to go, I think Beau might be outside waiting for me."

That was the other reason why hoping kind of hurt for Kendall, the fact that James was already seeing someone and kissing up on him, loving _him_. Beau Reyes was a tall and rather handsome looking brunet, with icy blue eyes that could pierce through anything. He figured the boy was maybe eighteen or nineteen, James always liked older men and women anyways on account of 'maturity' or some other bullshit. All that mattered was that Kendall didn't like Beau, because Beau had James. He didn't think that Beau really liked him either, so everything was perfectly fine.

Kendall nodded and James gave a pleasant wave, turning to rush out the door. Kendall slowly trudged out the doors afterwards, briskly walking down the stone steps before he made a left down the lawn. Sure enough, Beau was out there by James' Porsche, pinning James to the side of the car with his hands on his waist and James' hands in his hair. They were kissing, tongues sliding and lips meshing, Kendall feeling sick to his stomach yet a longing in his heart to feel James' tongue on his own and James' fingers going through his own blond locks with the same amount of need and want. Maybe even more. He sucked in a breath, moving to his Skylark and climbed inside.

He started the engine up, giving one last look to James and Beau. Beau was holding him tight in his arms, James resting his forehead on Beau's shoulder, before he shook his head and hurriedly drove out the parking lot. Kendall drove down the street at a rather quick pace, not sure why just yet and not sure if James and Beau had something involved with what he was feeling. But he just wanted to be home right now and rest, it's been a long day anyways.

When Kendall pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, he climbed out and dug his keys out from his pocket. He opened the front door and closed it shut with his foot, toeing off his shoes where he stood before he tossed his backpack onto the couch.

"Mom? I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" she shouted out and Kendall causally walked down the hall and through the arch into the kitchen, spotting his mother currently baking a cake.

"Mom, I really don't-" Kendall began, but his mother raised her hand to silence him.

"It's just going to be a nice birthday dinner that I'm cooking for you, Kendall. Nothing extravagant."

"Yeah but I'm really fine, I don't want a cake."

"Well _I _do. You know me and Katie love cake," she said with a smile and Kendall rolled his eyes with a kind shake of his head. "And I'm cooking all of your favorite dishes too so you _better _be hungry tonight. In fact, why don't you invite some of your friends over to join us?"

"Oh yeah, I'll invite the friends that I don't have," Kendall said sarcastically and she hummed.

"What about James?" she asked and Kendall bit his lower lip, blush coming hot to his cheeks. His mother found out about his little crush and his sexuality when he was caught trying to wash some dirty sheets after a wet dream involving James fucking the living daylights out of him. She's been supportive, but teasing, trying to get Kendall and James together if Kendall wasn't putting in much of an effort in her eyes. He loved his mother, honestly he did, but sometimes he wished she would just back off about the whole James thing until Kendall worked up enough courage to ask him himself.

If ever.

"He's planning on throwing me a sweet sixteen on Saturday against my wishes."

"He's a good friend."

"Well. . .we're close and he just wants me to have a good time."

"You think you might tell him soon?" she asked and Kendall sighed, moving to sit down at the dinner table.

"I don't know. I'm scared I might mess things up and make it awkward around each other if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way. Mom, he's _so _into Beau. . .saw them making out and cuddling each other when I left school."

"Oh sweetie. . ."

"It's alright, Mom. Just. . .sometimes I think I should just give up on James, you know? Like, get over him and just be happy where I am? There's always other guys in the sea, right? Guys that'll be single and available. . .but not as beautiful as James is. . .or has that twinkle in their eyes like he does. . .and he's so intelligent-"

"James intelligent? James _Diamond_?" his mother asked with a raised eyebrow and Kendall shook his head.

"You're right, that was just my infatuation talking. . .I'll get over him. I have a lot of time in high school to find someone else to get hung up over, right?"

"But you don't want to settle, honey. If you love James, then go after him and tell him how you feel. If he turns down your offer, then just be the best of friends. If he doesn't, then it's _wonderful_. But you'll still need to deal with Beau," his mother said and Kendall swallowed at the thought. Beau was one of the hockey players on the team and he was quite the aggressive player. So Kendall didn't want to know what would happen if Beau got _really _angry, especially if the co-captain steals the power forward's boyfriend.

"I know, I know. . .I'm going upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable. I'll be down when dinner is ready," Kendall said with a small smile and his mother nodded her head. He got up from his seat and walked over to give a kiss to her cheek, before he exited the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. On the way, he passed by some family portraits. There were no pictures of Kendall's father, no recollections of what he looked like for Kendall to always remember him. He was only a blur now, a memory never spoken of and something his mother intended to keep that way. He made a right and walked down the hall, spotting Katie sitting on her bed with her textbooks sprawled out around her.

Kendall stopped and gave a quiet knock at her door, her big brown eyes looking up to see her big brother. "Hey Baby Sister."

"Hey Big Brother," she greeted and Kendall gave a tilt of the head.

"So I guess we're having a birthday dinner."

"I would have preferred it if we went _out _to eat, cause my taste in food is way different than yours."

"Are you saying that eating some turkey burgers, cobb salad, battered fish, steak fries _and _birthday cake doesn't sound appealing to you?"

"The birthday cake does. Everything else, not so much," she said with a shrug and Kendall sighed.

"Well you're going to be turning 10 soon, so plan on going out for that," he said with a wave and continued down the hall til he reached his own bedroom. He opened his bedroom door, stepping inside and grabbed his iPod. He hooked it up to the speakers and began to play some indie music, opening up his window and breathed in the air that was blowing into his room. He sighed, flopping onto his bed and gazed upwards to the white ceiling. He felt his eyes fluttering, not remembering being so tired but now finding that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Perhaps, just a little nap before dinner. Not like it would hurt. . .

_The music was blaring loudly, people up against each other grinding and clinging onto their punch glasses for dear life. There were some people shouting out a drunken 'Happy Birthday!' to him or a 'great party, Kendall!' if they weren't sloppily making out with someone behind the white pillars on James' patio. He just smiled at them as he slowly made his way back inside James' humongous home, through the crowd of dancing teens and drunk faces._

_Kendall felt someone grab his hand and he turned, seeing James smiling at him as he led him through the crowd and down the hallway._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I need to show you what I got you!" James shouted over the music, pulling Kendall into a door and closed it shut. Kendall noticed there was a bed inside here, but there wasn't anything that looked like a present. He quirked an eyebrow._

_"What did you get me?" he asked and James smiled shyly. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist._

_"Me," he whispered, and Kendall was kissing him. He felt James' tongue running over his lower lip, he felt James' hot breath moving on his own as he granted access and sucked on James' lower lip. His hands tangled in James' hair, James' big hands gripping firm on his waist as he slowly began to push Kendall towards the bed. James' hands began to slide up Kendall's shirt, fingertips tickling at the brim of his underwear and Kendall could feel himself beginning to throb. The back of his knees collided with the end of the bed and the both of them fell back._

_But instead of falling back into the soft mattress to continue with what they were doing, Kendall was falling into a pile of leaves, with no James in sight._

_He shot up, looking around confused and rather scared. His boner was definitely gone, looking around with wild eyes. He didn't know where he was, he didn't understand what was going on or why he was here. Shouldn't he be at James' party for him? Shouldn't he be in bed getting undressed by James and doing the same to him, making love slow and long enough for Kendall's toes to be permanently curled? He turned at the sound of a twig breaking, heart beating frantically._

_Kendall immediately shot to his feet when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes off into the distance, watching him closely._

_He didn't know whether to run or call for help or anything, staring at the red eyes hidden deep in the woods. Kendall was standing there, like an absolute __**idiot**__ waiting for whatever that thing was to catch him. They were moving closer, closer, Kendall's brain screaming at him to run or do __**something**__. It wasn't until the beast gave a loud howl, a call of a large wolf, did Kendall's legs began to move and he began to run._

_The crunch of his shoes on the leaves was loud, his breathing panicked and fast-paced. He could hear whatever the thing was chasing after him, breathing even harder and moving faster. Kendall stumbled over his own feet, trying to keep his footing and trying hard to not fall. He reached the edge of the lake, cursing under his breath as he spun around to look for the monster. He didn't see any red eyes, but the threat of danger still boiled hard in his blood. He then glanced down at the murky water, swallowing down a lump in his throat. There was another howl and Kendall closed his eyes, before he dove in._

_It felt like he was drowning, like he forgotten to swim and was now struggling in the water to escape to the other side. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see anything but darkness and wished he could feel James' lips on his own for one last time. Kendall turned in the water, eyes to the murky surface where the moon was shining a white light above. There was a shadow looking down at him, blood red eyes and glowing deadly. It reached out, sharp claws breaking through the surface and slowly turning into thick and nimble human hands. . ._

Kendall's eyes shot open, almost falling out of his bed as he tried to catch his breath. He still felt like he was drowning, even though he was still in the comfort of his bed. He was drenched in sweat, however, rubbing down his face to get out the nerves. He looked over at his clock, seeing that it read around seven. No doubt the dinner was ready, he wasn't sure if anyone even tried to call him down. Kendall swung his legs out of bed and stood to his feet, feeling his legs buckle for a few seconds before he regained his balance and slowly walked out of his bedroom and down the steps.

When he walked into the dining room, Kendall's mother was serving Katie some fries and burgers. She glanced up at her son and gave a kind smile.

"Ready for your birthday dinner?"

"Y-Yeah," Kendall stuttered, taking his spot at the table. His mother looked at him concerned, placing down the tray of food to walk over and put a hand to Kendall's forehead.

"Sweetie, you don't look well."

"Had a nightmare," Kendall shuddered and blinked twice. He could still see those glowing red eyes, deadly and _hungry_. What did that dream even mean? What did that _thing _want?

"Do you need some medicine?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just want to have a nice birthday dinner with you and Katie," Kendall said with a sigh and gave a feeble smile. His mother smiled back, getting ready to serve Kendall the biggest burger on the tray.

Before the doorbell started to ring.

Everyone's head whirled to look down the hall, bewildered and confused. "I thought you weren't going to invite any friends to dinner," Kendall's mother said with a raised eyebrow and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't."

Kendall's mother set down the tray and quickly walked out of the dining room, Kendall and Katie rising to their feet to peer out and see just who it was at the front door. Their mother opened it, and Kendall couldn't tell who the figure was, but hearing his mother gasp didn't make him feel any better.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was cold and angry, Kendall _never _heard his mother talk like this, not even when she was furious with Kendall or Katie about something.

"Nice to see you too, Jennifer." It was a man, with a light and teasing voice. Kendall's mother balled her hands tight into fists.

"I'm not going to ask this again, _what are you doing here?_"

"Is that cake I smell? Are we celebrating something?" the man asked and Kendall only had to blink before the man was inside their house. He was tall with golden blond hair and sea-green eyes. A light dusting of freckles was over the bridge of his nose and cheeks, barely visible by his warm skin. He was wrapped up tight in a black coat with hands deep in his pockets, looking around with a smile on his face.

"How'd he get in here?" Katie whispered and the man instantly turned to look at them, like he heard _exactly _what the little girl said from that distance. His eyes drank in Kendall's form, almost pleased with what he was seeing and made Kendall's skin crawl. There was something familiar about those eyes that Kendall couldn't place his finger on, something that made him feel sick to his stomach. Then the eyes moved down to Katie, not so much interested but still quite amused. He opened his arms big and wide, a bright white smile coming into view.

"Aren't you going to come and give Daddy a hug?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm **very **excited to see all of the positive feedback for this story so far! And I'm glad that everyone is finding it so interesting from the first chapter alone, hopefully this story will keep you all guessing and interested for its duration :) Anyways, thanks to 0verdramatic, BelieversNeverDie18, BigTimeRusher422, Bootsie9808, Chey21, Dj33173, FanficOzzy, Gmavy, Helen Wood, I'mJustAVirusInsideYouHead, Kendaliosis, LoveSparkle, Meli666, Misha Schmidt, Mr. President 64, ReadNWeapp, Ruthrox, SWACGleekFreak, StoryLover04, TheFanMark, WonderlandGirl457, WritingtoPasstheTime, annabellex2, cellyjelly, ialmostdo, jamesmaslowlover, jpj145, lord kiras hand, meheartskendall, ticklemekendall, whitewolf1992, xTheTearsThatNeverFallx, LivinItBigTime, NerdyAlert, Snowdevil The Awesome, leann15, 4ever with Kames, Emi, amrice101 and Anonymous Rabbit for **all **the alerts, favs and reviews! Whoop!_

_Plus, I think I'm going to do the same thing I did for The Archetypes by listing any warnings/characters so that way you guys can be prepared cause I already got a scene in mind that might throw you all off/squick you out okay_

_The pairings for this entire fic are: **KendallxJames, CarlosxLogan (both endgame), slight KendallxLogan that will all make sense in context, JamesxBeau annnd JoxLucy**_

_The characters for this particular chapter are: **The Knights (aka Kendall, Katie, Mr. & Mrs. Knight)**_

_And any warnings are: **scary situations and awkward family dilemmas **_

_This is a long AN, I'm sorry. Enjoy the chapter though!_

* * *

There was nothing but silence, Jennifer seething from the door while the man still had his arms nice and open. Kendall blinked, before he moved into the hallway himself.

"_Daddy_?"

"Come on, Kendall. Give your old man a hug," he said, stepping closer but Kendall stepped back.

"I don't understand, who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"He was six when you _abandoned us_," Jennifer hissed and the man turned, clucking his tongue at her like she's said a naughty thing.

"You know why I had to leave, and now I'm back so that's all that matters, doesn't it?"

"You and I both know you have a reason, Peter. You wouldn't do this because you _love _us," she said harshly and the man, Peter, sighed.

"I don't want to argue with you, Jen. Not when it's our son's birthday," he sighed and stepped past Kendall. He smelled of the forest, of fresh pine needles. There was another scent, a scent of a murky lake that lingered on his skin and made Kendall feel sick again. And there was an underlying scent that Kendall couldn't tell just _what _it was. It smelled like the earth, like death, something unnatural. Peter ruffled Katie's hair as he passed by her with a smile and she squeaked, playfully hitting him on his hip. "Good! You didn't get the cake out before I came! Are we just enjoying your cooking, Jen? Hopefully your mother became a better cook, I couldn't even stomach half of the things she fed me," he said and plopped down in a vacant seat. Katie took her seat and so did Kendall, watching Peter with confused eyes. Jennifer came to sit down last, eying Peter darkly as he helped himself to food.

". . .Why did you come back? After all this time, _ten years_. . .why now?" Kendall asked and Peter looked up.

"Because I need you in my life, Kendall. And I want to be the father figure that you could depend on in your life. . .I know I should have been there for you and Katie and I missed out on a lot of things, but I'm going to make it up to you." Peter then began to smile, "I brought you both some presents."

"Presents?!" Katie exclaimed and Peter pinched her cheek. She laughed and Peter began to dig in his pockets. He first pulled out a little doll not much bigger than his palm and Katie gave a cock of her head, confused. "Um, I'm a little old to be playing with dolls, don't you think?"

"But you're still Daddy's Little Princess," Peter cooed, placing the doll in Katie's lap regardless. She picked it up in her hands and turned it around, not sure what to think of it or what to comment about. Peter then turned to Kendall and dug into his pocket, pulling out a silver locket. He reached over the table to take Kendall's hand, opening the blond boy's palm to place the jewelry inside it. He closed Kendall's fist around the locket, a warm and calculating smile on his lips. "For you, my son."

Kendall stared, feeling the cool chain slip through his fingers. "Thank you. . ."

Peter leaned back in his chair, giving a glance over to Jennifer. "Sorry, I didn't get anything for you, honey. It'll be alright though, wouldn't it?"

"It would be 'alright' if you tell me what reason you're here for. Or else I'm calling the police." Peter's eyes grew dark then, Kendall feeling his heart race.

"Kendall, why don't you take your sister upstairs so your mother and I could talk," he said in a low voice and Kendall swallowed.

"I-I want to be here-"

"It'll be alright, son. Mommy and I just need to talk." There it was again. That sweet and pleasant tone accompanied with a gentle smile that Kendall didn't know whether or not to trust. His mother wasn't giving any objections about Kendall leaving, only staring dead straight at Peter like Peter was doing with her. Slowly, Kendall rose out of his chair and took Katie by her hand. He lead the two of them out of the dining room, giving one last worried look to his mother, before he exited and took his sister up the stairs.

"So. . .he's our dad?" Katie asked. Katie wouldn't know, their father left them while Jennifer was still pregnant with Katie. She grew up without a father, no memories to lose like Kendall did. It was still fuzzy; he could remember Peter's eyes vaguely, but he couldn't remember if they looked upon him with love or with hate or disinterest. Nothing was clicking, why _did _Peter come back? He had to know what the adults were talking about, he just _had _to know.

Katie went to her bedroom, mumbling about suddenly becoming tired and hugged the doll close to her chest. Kendall allowed it, slowly creeping down the stairs once he was sure Katie was safely settled in her bedroom. He tried not to make a sound or give himself away that he was about to eavesdrop, stopping behind the wall to listen in on the conversation.

"They're after me. I just need some help, Jen-"

"You had a _choice_, Peter. _You _were the one that walked out on us and I'm not going to let you drag Kendall into this mess!"

"But that's why I gave you Katie! Isn't she satisfactory enough for you?! Just let me have Kendall, I _need _him."

"Why him?! Why would you do something as cursing your _only _son, a son you haven't tried to keep in contact with or even send a goddamn _birthday _card to?! You won't touch him, Peter. You _stay_ _away_ from us."

"Jen. . .I know you still love me." There was silence, until Kendall heard his mother choke on her breath.

"I-I don't."

"You do. You still love me."

"You ran out on us. You chose him over us."

"I had to, he needed me and. . .and I needed him."

"No you didn't! I don't know _why _you did what you did, how could you have abandoned us like this all because of _him_."

"Well the Mitchells got him now. And they're going to kill me next, I just know it. . .plus, there's something else coming."

". . .Something like what?"

"Something dangerous. Something that _could _hurt Kendall _and _Katie. I don't know what it is, but it's tipped off the Mitchells to come in towards this town. I don't know when this 'thing' will attack, but I know that it's going to challenge me. And when it does, I _need _a pack to help me."

". . .You're not taking Kendall."

"Jen, please don't make it more difficult than it needs to be," Peter said softly, the voice sounding tired enough. Kendall was on the edge of peeking, needing to see their faces and what was going on.

"You won't touch him, Peter. I'm not losing my son to you."

"Jen, we know this is going to end badly. Please don't make me do something I'll regret."

"I'd rather see you be sliced in half by a Mitchell's sword than for you to get _my _son involved in this."

But involved in _what?_ What did his mother know about Peter that Kendall didn't? What was coming after Peter? _Who _were the Mitchells? So many questions were buzzing in Kendall's head, questions he wanted answered _right now_. But the moment he stepped around the corner, the moment he opened his mouth to speak up and make his presence known, he heard his mother scream loud. Kendall blinked, everything moving like a blur and loud noises crashed around him. A roar of a beast, the table splitting in two and his mother's screams of pain and terror. And there she was, on the ground with her shirt ripped, blood coming from her stomach from a deep gash. Peter was gone and Kendall's heart was racing in shock, moving to run to his mother to help her but she gave another scream.

"Run! Kendall, run!" she screeched and Kendall looked up. Red eyes were gleaming at him, something _gigantic _and angry standing before him. He was frozen in fear, feeling the hot breath of the beast breathe over his face before it let out a bloodthirsty growl. "_Run!_"

Kendall turned and stumbled out of the doorway, yanking open the front door and began to run. He completely forgot about grabbing his car keys, forgot the Skylark, and was now running blindly towards the woodland area of the neighborhood. He should be running to the police, or to a hospital to get his mother help. He could hear the beast behind him though, not too far and breathing a harsh breath as it ran on all fours. Kendall panted, running down the brush of leaves and through the trees, trying to somehow lose the beast before it could catch him and. . .and. . .

He didn't want to think his mother was seriously hurt, only hoping that Katie was calling 911 and that the beast was far away from his mother and his baby sister.

He rounded a tree, going deeper into the thicket of woods, not sure if he was running around in circles or if he was actually getting somewhere. It was hard to see his tracks in the dark, leaves covering up any footprints. He supposed that was a good thing, it would make it harder for the beast to find him. Then again, he didn't know what kind of vision the beast had. For all he knew, the beast was probably an excellent predator that could find Kendall regardless of prints in the soft mud.

It was quiet now, the only thing Kendall could hear was the constant beating of his heart. He looked around, night air making his breath come out like a thin fog. He patted down his pockets, fishing out his cell phone and so grateful that he had it. Kendall quickly dialed the house number, raising it to his ear as he circled around a tree.

"_H-Hello?_" he heard Katie's voice, scared and frightened and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Katie? Did you call 911?"

"_Yeah. What's going on, where are you? Where's Peter? What happened?_"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know where Peter went and I'm in the woods behind our house, I had to lure that thing away but I think it's gone now. I'm coming home right-" Kendall paused, fear immediately flying back into his heart at the sound of a loud wolf's call. It howled and it echoed, sounding like it was coming all around him and Kendall couldn't breathe. He heard Katie talking to him, trying to see if he was still there and growing frantic as Kendall looked around to see if he could spot the beast.

He turned around once, twice, three times before he bit his lower lip. "I'm on my way. Just make sure that Mom gets help."

"_I'm scared_."

"It's going to be okay, I promise-" Something charged Kendall, before he even had time to finish his sentence. His phone was knocked out of his hand the moment he hit the ground with something snarling and big and _heavy _held him down. Kendall began to scream, clawing at the dirt for some way to escape. He kicked his legs and his feet as he tried to move underneath the beast's paws. The beast howled, red eyes gleaming with hunger before it duck its head down and Kendall felt the sharpest of pain on the side of his stomach. He screamed loud, wrenching himself away and rolled down the side of the forest hill. He stumbled to his feet, feeling himself bleeding from the bite that he was holding onto. He stumbled around, trying to hurry out of the forest and just get the hell home but the pain was unbearable. It felt like fire was burning Kendall's skin, his bones feeling weak and tired. Kendall blinked, finding that his vision was getting blurry and he could barely stay awake. The beast howled again and Kendall's head began to thud in pain.

He reached his hand out and felt a brick wall, looking up to find that he managed to stumble into The PalmWoods. James' neighborhood, the blond slowly tracing his hand along the brick wall as he tried to make it towards the street. He could see a streetlight ahead, could see the large and expensive home that James resided in just over the security gate. Kendall was limping, feeling like so much energy was taken out of him and his shirt was wet with blood. The beast was howling loud and Kendall wished everything would stop so he could catch his breath. But the trudging of paws moving over the forest floor behind him made Kendall keep moving towards the house, desperate for help. He made it to the gated entrance, digging his hand into one of the planters for a key he knew James kept inside for Beau.

He found it in the dirt, cool to his fingers, before he stuck it inside the lock and opened the gate. Kendall walked inside, locking the gate back shut as if it would be good enough protection from the beast outside. He slowly walked up the cobblestone path, unnoticed by the security system as he unlocked the front door with the same key. Kendall's been in James' home thousands of times before, but the sight of it all still manage to take his breath away. The crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling above, the large and grandiose portraits of James and his mother and father when he was a child. Kendall was even sure that he could practically smell the worth and the value of every single item in the foyer, before the smell was being clogged up by the scent of blood and mud mixing on him. Kendall made a right down the hallway, dark except for the couple of windows letting in moonlight. He was blinking himself awake, stumbling through a door and into one of the many guest bedrooms before he fell onto the bed face first.

Kendall listened to the sound of the beast's howl one more time, blood seeping into the comforter of the bed, before he promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter, a long one at that. Maybe because for the time being, Louder Than Sirens is going on a **semi-hiatus** due to the BT Bang 2013 that sorta starts tomorrow. I'm going to be working on another Kames as well as a Kogan, and I don't want to submit incomplete stories like I had to do with Barbie the last time, so I want to try and focus my writing on that. Plus, work and school take a lot out of me so there's also that. This story as well as The Archetypes will get updates when they can, like other stories. I'm just wayyyy too busy and ugh._

_Anyways, thanks to LMBYTAUSLLYR584, DramaJen89, thefireinourlives, ghosthorses, ValentineZombie, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, bebo9147, LifeLikeABook, 2crazy2handle, Elianna96, ThatKamesLover15, Cookie Monster Giggles, 4ever with Kames, Chey21, Meli666, BelieversNeverDie18, annabellex2, Anonymous Rabbit, Snowdevil The Awesome, FanficOzzy, Kendaliosis, LoveSparkle and Mr. President 64 for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Beau, Peter, Jennifer, and finally Logan and Carlos :)

**Warnings**: More confusing plot building and jealous Jagan fighting

* * *

The sunlight was on his face, warming his skin as he tried to breathe. Kendall turned in the bed, trying to get himself awake. He felt so drained, so exhausted from last night. Everything was a blur, he couldn't remember a thing. Hell, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't even in his own bedroom. The lime green walls and fashion couture of one of James' guest bedrooms was a great difference from Kendall's sloppy and messy room covered in band posters. He slowly moved onto his feet, dirty sneakers hitting the hardwood floor.

And all at once, Kendall remembered the night.

The screams of his mother, all of the blood that surrounded her as she yelled for Kendall to run, the hot breath of the beast over his skin and those red red eyes glaring down at him. The fear, the adrenaline that coursed through his veins as he ran through the woods, all of the terror filled seconds as he tried to escape from the beast until finally, Kendall managed to get to James' house. And break inside. He bit his lower lip, looking down at the bedspread. It was filthy from his sweat and the dirt from the woods, no doubt someone will know that _somebody _was here. But if he was lucky, he could probably sneak out.

Kendall crept out of the bedroom and down the hallway, slowly making his way to the front door. He didn't know what time it was, but James couldn't have been awake. At least he prayed he wasn't. Or worse, Mr. Diamond catching Kendall dirtied up and in his house without permission. He swallowed, almost at the door and almost at freedom, before he heard someone clear his throat. He froze in his spot, turning slowly to find James standing at the foot of the grand stairwell. His hair was messy, the teen only wearing a large gray sweatshirt and some plaid pajama pants. A rather unflattering outfit, but James still looked absolutely beautiful in Kendall's eyes. James slowly walked towards Kendall, the blond not finding it in him to move from his spot, entranced by those humored hazel eyes.

"You know, I don't like it when a guy stays over and skips out the next morning," James said and Kendall swallowed.

"I. . .I can-"

"Explain why you broke into my house just to sleep over? You could have just called, you know. Not like when we were little and you always snuck over to my house so we could eat the ice cream stash my mom always hid."

"Those were some fun times."

"Well _duh_, I was an _amazing _kid," James said with a playful eyeroll and Kendall laughed. The sound stopped when he seen someone walking down the stairs behind James, his heart freezing still when he saw it was Beau. But the senior was shirtless, his jeans barely hanging on his slim hips and were unbuttoned. James turned to look at his boyfriend who was giving a tired yawn, Beau rubbing his eyes.

"Heard you were talking to someone," he muttered, staring at Kendall with those icy eyes that Kendall glared at. James then turned to look at Kendall, shyly biting the inside of his cheek and Kendall slowly nodded.

"Right. . .I'll just let myself out. Sorry to disturb-"

"Oh my God," James whispered and Kendall paused, noticing that James _and _Beau were staring at him in shock. Kendall followed their gaze to his shirt that was dirty, a gigantic seeping blood stain on the side of his stomach. He hissed, almost like he could feel the beast's teeth breaking through his flesh from the bite and held his side as James jumped back. "Kendall, hold on! I'll get the medical kit-"

Kendall already lifted his shirt up, and instead of seeing a still bleeding gash or a festering bite wound, there was nothing. Nothing but Kendall's pale and milky skin, just lingering traces of dirt from the forest. Kendall swallowed down a breath, confused and scared. What was going on? Did he get bitten?. . .Did _any _of those things happened last night? His mother being attacked, Kendall's father coming over, the beast and those glowing red eyes. . .Kendall patted down his pockets to find his cell phone was still gone when he dropped it. He then looked to James, the brunet staring at him just as confused and _clearly _wanting answers. The blond opened his mouth and closed it like a fish, before he opened it again and asked, "Can I use your phone?"

". . .Sure," James said with a raised eyebrow and Kendall nodded. He followed James down the hall, with Beau following Kendall with suspicious eyes, into the kitchen where James grabbed the phone off the counter. Kendall pulled up one of the stools around the mini island in the kitchen, Beau leaning up against the fridge. James handed the phone, Kendall mouthing a 'thanks' before he quickly dialed the house number. He didn't know whether to call Katie first, or try his mother's phone, or even call 911 for any idea where to find his mother. He began to drum his fingers over his thigh nervously, heart beating fast. Please pick up, _please pick up_.

"_Hello?_" It wasn't Katie and it wasn't his mother, Kendall growing scared.

"Peter?"

"_You wouldn't want to call me 'Dad', 'Papa', 'Father'-_"

"Where's Mom? Where's Katie?" Kendall rapidly asked, James watching concerned while Beau lazily drew symbols in the side of the fridge's door.

"_Katie's sleeping. And your mother is too. Where are you, Kendall? I'll come and get you_." Kendall didn't know why, but he didn't like the sound of that.

"I want to talk to Mom."

"_Kendall, I don't want to disturb her. She's had a rough night with me coming over, I just want her to relax_."

"I _want _to talk to her. I need to know if she's okay."

"_Well why wouldn't she be okay? Where are you, Kendall?_"

"Look, can you just _please _wake her up so I can talk to her?!" Kendall yelled, balling his other hand into a tight fist. He felt something flare in his heart, rising up his throat in a form of a low growl and his nails were digging into his palm. He was getting so _angry_, yet he didn't understand why. He didn't hear a response from Peter just yet, seething and breathing harsh over the mouth of the phone while Beau pulled James back. James pulled away, however, moving to place a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall? Is everything okay?" James asked and Kendall closed his eyes.

"_Kendall? Listen to me very closely. I want you to calm down and take a deep breath. Your mother is fine, she's right beside me. . .if you tell me where you are, we __**both **__will come and get you, okay?_"

Kendall bit his lower lip, feeling himself growing calmer the longer James gave his shoulder a rub. "Tell her I'm at James' house. She knows the address," Kendall said, hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. James sat down next to him, his fingers moving to the back of Kendall's neck to gently trace up into Kendall's hair. "Are you okay? Is something going on?. . .Who's Peter?" James asked, Kendall reveling in James' fingertips grazing through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Nothing. My mom is going to be picking me up so I'll just wait outside-"

"Want some breakfast? Or some cleaner clothes?" James asked and Kendall bit his lower lip, looking over to Beau still watching the two of them, clearly annoyed. James turned to his boyfriend. "You don't mind if Kendall stays for breakfast, do you babe?"

"Making some toaster waffles?"

"A James Diamond specialty," James said with a wink and Beau smiled.

"Sure baby, I don't mind," Beau replied and James smiled even more, red flowing to his cheeks. Kendall watched with sadness, wishing that it was _him _that was able to call James 'baby' and James called him some sort of term of endearment too. He wanted to be the one to make James smile so hard that it almost hurt, he just wanted to be James' and James to be his. James got up and moved to the freezer, Beau stepping back to place his hands on James' waist and press into James' back. "Though, he's kinda ruining plans for hot morning sex," Beau whispered not as quietly as he thought he did. In fact, it seemed like Beau's voice was amplified in Kendall's ears, not even having to strain or read lips. James quietly laughed.

"There could be another time for a booty call, for now let's just have breakfast."

"Morning sex could be really fun. I know sex with you in your dad's bed is fun. And the locker room showers is fun." Beau pressed his lips against the back of James' neck. "Fucking you on the hood of your Porsche and hearing you moaning in my ear over how _good _it felt was _definitely fun_."

Kendall jumped from his stool and knocked it over, James and Beau turning to look at Kendall with wide eyes. Kendall looked down at the stool, before back at the couple and shook his head. "I. . .I should just go," Kendall stumbled out to say, quickly walking out of the kitchen without getting the stool. He heard James shout at him to wait, but Kendall quickly ran out the front door. His heart was beating too fast, his head was thudding too hard. It felt like he couldn't breathe again, and his body still ached in pain from a non-existing bite. It _did _happen, Kendall felt so _sure _that he was bitten. It couldn't have been a dream, but nothing made any sense. Kendall ran through the gate and into the street, a loud car horn blaring that made him halt in his spot.

He looked to his left, the silver car stopping and his heart began to slow. His mother was climbing out of the car, Peter at the wheel staring at Kendall with a blank expression. Kendall almost felt tears well up in his eyes. If last night _was _a dream, at least the worst part of the night didn't seem to happen. His mother was perfectly fine, moving with ease as she went around the car to take Kendall into her arms for a hug. "Mom," Kendall breathed out and she shushed him, giving a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Just get in the car, okay?"

"W-What happened last night? Do. . .do you remember anything?" Kendall asked and she looked up at him. Her eyes didn't say no, but they didn't say yes either. They were holding a secret, a sense of worry and fear that Kendall didn't like and felt that it would be different if Peter wasn't watching them right now.

"Just. . .get inside the car, Kendall," she said quietly, gently nudging Kendall towards the car. He slowly moved and opened the door, ready to climb inside when he heard someone shout out 'Wait!'. He turned, seeing James running out through the gate with a toaster waffle wrapped up in a napkin. James stopped, handing Kendall the food with a little pout.

"Here, at least have something to eat. You look awful," James replied and looked over at Mrs. Knight. "Hey Mama Knight, what's up?"

"James. . ." she murmured and Kendall glanced over at her, stumbling back a bit when he saw Peter standing beside her. He didn't remember hearing the car door open or close, James looking just as confused and surprised as he was. Peter smiled a dazzling grin, placing a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"So _this _is James."

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Knight, Kendall's father," Peter introduced and James blinked.

"_Father?_"

"I understand you're throwing a party for Kendall next Saturday? That wouldn't happen to be the night of a full moon, would it?" Peter asked kindly, rubbing Jennifer's shoulder. She looked like she wanted to cry, to scream, Kendall watching her face as she kept her head down while he turned the waffle over and over in his hands. James gave a shrug.

"I don't know? Does it matter?"

"Well I'm afraid Kendall won't be able to come to this party you're throwing," Peter replied and Kendall's eyes widened the same time James' did.

"What? Why not? I already sent out the Facebook and Twitter invites and _everyone's _expecting to be coming to a party next Saturday," James said sternly and Peter cocked his head to the side.

"Well you still _can _throw a party. Just that it won't be a birthday party and Kendall won't be attending. It's simple, I don't seem to understand what the problem is."

"The _problem _is that you show up out of nowhere to come and play a 'responsible daddy'. I don't remember Kendall talking about you when we were little so as far as I'm concerned, you're not important and I'm _still _throwing the party," James said with cold eyes and Kendall looked between the two worried. Peter's eyes darkened for a split second before they became warm and humored.

"Feisty. No wonder he likes you," Peter commented and Kendall blushed hard. James crossed his arms, not understanding what Peter implied and only getting more annoyed as Peter chuckled. "Come on, we should leave James alone with his guest." James turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Beau standing in the doorway of the mansion still shirtless. His cheeks flared hot in embarrassment, turning back to glare at Peter's smile. "I hope you two are using protection, I can practically _smell _sex and his scent all over you," Peter said in a steady and sarcastic tone. Kendall stared at the man in shock, Jennifer hurriedly rushing Kendall into the car before the boy could hiss out something cruel. Peter climbed into the driver's seat, Kendall watching through the window as James stared back at him.

The car revved to life, Kendall looking at Peter in the mirror as he pulled away from the curb and sped off. It wasn't only til there was a few minutes of silence did Kendall decide to go off.

"What the hell was that for?! How can you _talk _to him like that when you don't even know him?! And Mom, how could you _tell?_" Kendall said angrily and Peter sighed.

"It's alright, he's going to still like you. He just won't like me, and frankly I don't care," Peter said simply.

"And I didn't tell him, he found out on his own," Jennifer commented, Kendall watching as Peter smiled and linked his hand with hers. Kendall raised a suspicious eyebrow, since when were they so close, and acted so intimate?

"Look, I don't care if you're my father. You haven't been in my life for ten years and you _don't _have the right to dictate it now."

"You're just talking out of anger, Kendall."

"Yes I'm angry!" the blond yelled. "I _swore _that I saw my mom dying before my eyes and got chased into the woods by some werewolf beast thing _and _got bitten!" Kendall felt his side, to see if there was _some _sort of bite but there still was none. "Not to mention I had to hear about how James was basically sleeping with Beau every hour on the hour," Kendall mumbled. Jennifer looked over her shoulder, concern in her eyes as she reached out to touch Kendall's knee.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetie."

"With me and James? Or with what happened last night?" Kendall asked, his mother pursing her lips. He looked from her, to the back of Peter's head. He then looked at the rear-view mirror, Peter's eyes firmly staring at the road. "Mom. . .did any of that stuff happened? Just give me an answer cause I don't understand and I'm just scared, okay?"

". . .It's going to be okay," she quietly whispered and squeezed his knee. And without another word, she turned back around and took Peter's hand in her own.

* * *

Two days passed after that night, things not returning to normal any time soon. Peter announced that he was staying in town permanently, Kendall only grateful that he didn't decide to move in with them. He didn't know exactly _where _his father was staying at and frankly, he didn't care. He wanted everything to go back to normal. Funny, he always thought that he would be jumping for joy at the thought of his father coming back into his life. To do all of the things that a father and son should do. Go out to games, play sports, watch football over some popcorn.

He didn't want this though. Nothing like this at all.

And every night since his father came back, Kendall's been waking up from nightmares in a cold sweat. Always the same theme, him being chased by the beast in the dead of night. And all ended the same, with the beast tearing away at his hip with its teeth, biting and snarling as Kendall screamed for help. At its tamest, the nightmares would only have Kendall be ruthlessly killed. At its worst, Kendall stumbled and tripped over dead bodies that the beast already maimed. Falling over Katie, over his mother, over James, like the beast just wanted to show Kendall what it was capable of and that it's saving him for last.

His head ached and the pain in his side never went away, no matter how many aspirin pills he took. He felt like he was dying, a fire burning inside him he desperately wanted to put out. And every time he woke up, he look to his window at the moon and listen for the howl of a wolf.

He always heard it echoing away in the distance, like a call to know that it was still there.

Waiting.

* * *

"Here."

"James, I don't think $400 prescription drugs is going to make me feel better. . .where the hell did you even _get _this-"

"Just shut up and take it," James said with a roll of his eyes as he shut his locker. "You're obviously not getting better from those crappy sugar pills so I figured I'd get you the good stuff. Just don't take it before you drive home, you'll most likely pass out at the wheel."

"Again, _how _did you get this?"

"I have my ways. When your dad is Michael Diamond, you find ways to get things you want. What do you think about having passion punch served at your party?"

"I think that I would love to have some passion punch but it would be a waste cause I can't go," Kendall said with a mumble and James turned to give a scoff.

"Are you _seriously _going to listen to him? You're not saying no, _nobody _says no to me. Besides, like I give a fuck if your 'dad' says you can't come to your own birthday party. I've broken you out of your room countless times when you were grounded."

"Yeah, and that usually led me to _more _grounding."

"_Yeah_, but we had a great time that made it sort of worth it, didn't it?" James asked and Kendall smiled.

"Any time with you is worth it."

"Aww, you're like a cute little Hallmark moment," James said with a tease of his tongue and dug into his bag. "I need to start handing these out," he murmured, taking out a _large _stack of white cards. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I thought you sent out Facebook and Twitter invites? Why do you need to hand out _more_?"

"_Because_, it just makes it more official," James said with a grin, quickly handing one invite to the football captain. "Hi, throwing a party for Kendall at my place. Bring a present!" he chirped with a flirty wink that the football captain gave a nod to.

"Please don't invite people I'll get annoyed with," Kendall muttered and James rolled his eyes.

"You get annoyed with _everyone_."

"Which kind of makes this party not really needed, don't you think? I mean, why don't we just go bowling?"

"Hi! Party at my place next Saturday for Kendall. Bring a present and the 'good' kind of pot," James said to Guitar Dude as he shoved an invite in the stoner's chest. He seemed dazed, like he was already high off of the 'good' pot and probably didn't heard a thing James said, Kendall staring at the boy walking slowly down the hall as James gave another scoff. "_Bowling?_ You know you have to wear shoes that other people worn, right? And besides, you suck at bowling."

"So? I'll still have fun if it's just you and me."

"And you and me could have _lots _of fun at the party! Hey you! I'm throwing Kendall a birthday party at my place next Saturday!" James shouted across the hall and gave a wink to Kendall. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Kendall murmured, accepting James' side hug before watching the brunet run off to catch those girls he was yelling at. He sighed, stepping into his English class and took his seat. He waited and watched as the class slowly began to fill up, already hearing people talking about the party and trying to subtlety ask Kendall what he would want. He didn't care, not like people would remember. If anything, Kendall was sure he was going to be walking out of the party with a wad of cash.

You know, _if _he gets to go.

The teacher was taking her time in coming to the classroom, Kendall could hear the clicking of the clock on the wall in front of him. The steady _tick tick tick _noise almost made it feel like time was slowing down. Something else began to echo through his ears, a sound of a hard heel clacking against the tile floor outside in the hallway. Next to that noise was the sound of worn out sneakers walking with a shy step. Kendall looked around, not sure where the noises were coming from and soon, he heard a _voice_.

"I'm sure you're going to like it here, Mr. Mitchell. It may not be West Virginia, but I'm sure we'll be more than hospitable." It was Ms. Collins, _how _can Kendall hear Ms. Collins?

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine. I think my cousin is in your class too, just another period though." This was a male, young and possibly around his age. He sounded shy, he sounded nervous, he sounded endearingly sweet.

"Really? Well I'll make sure to give them a warm welcome too." He could almost see the smile in her voice. He could sense where they were walking, watching the wall slowly and eyes drifted until he saw a shadow through the foggy glass window in the door. It opened, in stepping Ms. Collins and right behind her was a small and pale brunet boy. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a polo shirt, clinging tight to his backpack. Kendall's eyes moved down to the boy's sneakers that were slightly scuffed up. Worn out just like thought.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student Logan Mitchell," Ms. Collins introduced, rubbing his shoulder. Logan gave a wave, a dimpled smile coming to his lips. His brown eyes scanned over the room, til they landed on Kendall in particular. Kendall looked away, a small blush on his face, and didn't even hear Ms. Collins say anything else until he heard someone clear their throat above him. He looked up tentatively, seeing Logan gesturing over to the seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Hmm, oh. No it's fine," Kendall said and Logan smiled. He sat down and got his things together, arranging them nice and neat on the desk.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind if I kind of just. . .hang around you for a while? Just until I get settled in," Logan said with pleading eyes and Kendall gave a nod.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Logan smiled. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"Yeah. . .yeah I think so too."

* * *

It turns out, Logan Mitchell is actually pretty freaking smart. Every single question that Ms. Collins asked, Logan would always be the first one to raise his hand and recite the answer perfectly and without fault. Kendall was actually surprised and spent most of the class staring at the boy in clear amazement, before turning away with a blush on his cheeks when Logan would catch him for staring too long. The bell rang and the class was dismissed, Logan quickly jotting down the homework assignment on a scrap piece of paper before he gathered his things into his bag.

"I didn't know you were so smart," Kendall commented, Logan giving a light laugh.

"Thanks. When you move around as much as my family does, you pick up information in a lot of places," Logan said and Kendall hummed.

"Why do you have to move so much?"

"Well my dad and mom run a business and just. . .go where there's work. My dad sells weapons to police and my mom does real estate."

"And your cousin moved out here too?" Kendall asked and then bit the tip of his tongue the same time Logan looked at him confused. He wasn't supposed to have known that, he _shouldn't _know that.

". . .You met Lucy already?" Logan asked and Kendall swallowed.

"U-Uh yeah. I-I mean, I only saw her in passing so I didn't really get to _talk _with her but. . .so um. . ."

"Hey!" James chirped, coming out of nowhere and knocking Logan out of his spot of walking beside Kendall. "So I've handed out at least sixty invites and I know for a fact you're going to be getting twenty presents!" James said excitedly and Kendall turned to look over his shoulder at Logan, still walking behind them, but giving James a 'what the fuck' look from practically being ran over. James looked over his shoulder at Logan, raising his eyebrow. "You know, the hallway is big enough for you to go around. You don't need to be following so close."

"I'm following so close because I _was _walking with Kendall."

"Who are you?" James asked, Kendall biting his lip at the icy tone.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, who are you?"

"James Diamond, already guaranteed prom king senior year and most popular sophomore in Duluth."

"Well aren't those _very _important accomplishments, good for you," Logan said sarcastically and James turned to face the brunet fully, Kendall quickly stepping in between the two.

"Guys, guys stop. Look James, I promised Logan that I'd hang out with him so he could get the hang of being around here," Kendall then turned to face the brunet. "Matter of fact, I'm having a party next Saturday and that makes a perfect opportunity for you to get acquainted with the student body," Kendall said and reached for an invite in James' hands. He pulled the top one, but James' grip tightened immediately.

"He's not invited," James said with a glare and Logan glared back.

"It's his party, I think he can invite whoever he wants."

"I'm the one that's throwing it so _I _decide who's on the guest list-"

"_Guys_," Kendall started, but James quickly linked an arm around Kendall and pulled him tight to his body. He smelled of Marc Jacobs, of beauty and sex that tickled Kendall's nose and made his eyes flutter. He didn't have the time to object, James was already dragging him away down the hall and into the cafeteria.

"Kendall, you honestly need to get a better taste at picking people to be your friends. I don't like that guy, not at all," James said with a frown and Kendall hummed, too taken by James' scent to even care. He wanted to stick his nose in the crook of James' neck, smell and lick every single part of his skin. Over his biceps and down his chest, dip his tongue in James' navel before he moved to suck along the crests of James' hipbones. "Are you going to get lunch?" James asked and Kendall blinked.

"Hmm?. . .Oh, yeah. . .yeah, I'll go get lunch."

"I'll be at our table," James said and pointed over at the table spot by the window. The highest of spots to sit at in the cafeteria, usually occupied by the popular kids. Even though James always called it 'their' table, it really was only James' and Beau's. Kendall wasn't important enough to sit over there, only getting a seat if someone else wasn't eating lunch that day. And from the looks of things, all the seats were going to be occupied when he got out of line. He swallowed, seeing Beau welcoming James over before he kissed him.

He turned away, balling his hands into fists. Don't get mad, just take a deep breath.

Kendall grabbed his tray and some food, snagging a juice box before he moved to pay at the cash register. He turned, biting his lower lip to find a spot that he could sit at. He _could _sit with the other hockey players, but he wasn't exactly popular with them either. He was just the shrimpy little sophomore that could barely score a puck and didn't _deserve _to be co-captain, Kendall knowing that Coach Rocque will be ready to drop him at the snap of his fingers. He slowly walked along, forgetting about James' table, before he stopped and spotted Logan sitting at a table across from a Latino boy. Forgetting James' attitude and thoughts about the brunet, Kendall smiled and walked over to take a seat right next to Logan.

Logan looked over at Kendall, smiling bright. "Hello there."

"Hey," Kendall said and then glanced over at the Latino boy that was sitting across from them. Kendall knew him, Carlos Garcia. He was on the hockey team too, and a much better player than Kendall was. Fast on the ice and packed the punch of three power forwards, Carlos was a valuable player. But Kendall didn't know much about him, Carlos was always rather quiet during practice and didn't really do much except smashed and score. He waved at Carlos, the boy swallowing down a bite of his sandwich. "Uh, hey."

"Hey, cap," Carlos said through muffled chews and Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Cap? As in captain?"

"Well technically _co_-captain. Of the hockey team?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Impressive. You both any good?" Logan asked and Kendall pointed to Carlos.

"He's better than me. You should see this guy, he's fast and strong and _great_," Kendall said, noting the faint reddening of shyness on Carlos' cheeks. Logan smiled at Carlos.

"Wouldn't expect that in such a small figure."

"I may be small but I pack a punch. Almost put a guy in the infirmary one game, got ejected due to 'unnecessary roughness', but those guys were _just _as rough as me!" Carlos said and Logan laughed. Kendall laughed too, looking over his shoulder and finding his laughter growing quiet at Beau kissing down James' neck, the sophomore's lips falling open in quiet little moans that Kendall could hear so perfectly. The breathy 'ahs', the quiet 'oohs', the noises Kendall wanted to make James whisper with his own teeth and tongue and lips. . .

"Your friend okay with you sitting over here?" Logan asked and Kendall looked over at him, the brunet taking a bite of his salad.

"He's fine. . .he's doing great actually," Kendall muttered, biting into his steak burger. "You know, you're still invited to the party. It's not like he's going to be checking who's coming and who isn't at the door. I'll give you the address to his place."

"Why not just throw your party at _your _place?" Logan asked and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Cause technically. . .I'm grounded? And I'm not supposed to even be going to a birthday party," Kendall said and Logan cocked his head to the side.

"What did you do to get yourself grounded on your _birthday_?"

"To be honest. . .I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Kendall murmured and Logan gave him a playful nudge.

"I'll ask my parents, sure they won't object," Logan said and Kendall smiled. He looked over at Carlos, the boy holding his head down and quietly eating and gave him a nod.

"You're invited too, you know."

". . .I am?" Carlos asked, genuinely surprised. Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the co-captain can't invite his best player to his birthday party?"

"N-No, not that. Just. . .you really want me to come?" Carlos asked with wide chocolate eyes and Kendall nodded.

"Of course. If James is going to be filling the party up with people I don't know or people I hate, I'd like to depend on at least _two _people to spend my time with," Kendall said and Carlos began to beam, Kendall never remembering the boy smiling so bright.

"O-Okay! I'll be there!" Carlos said, the bell ringing and ending lunch. Kendall rose to his seat, grabbing his tray as Logan grabbed his sack lunch. "See you at practice, Kendall."

"Of course," Kendall said, leaning over to give Carlos' shoulder a light hit with a grin. He didn't know why he never hung out with Carlos, the kid was actually pretty cool. And he liked how Carlos smiled, it was a much sweeter expression than the one he wore when he was in practice. Kendall then looked over to Logan walking beside him. "So what class you have next?"

"Chemistry with Mr. Marcello."

"Really? I have that class too!"

"So lab partners?" Logan asked with a dimpled smile and Kendall nodded, giving the boy a nudge and dimpled smile right back. They laughed, walking inside the classroom and took a seat at one of the lab stations. And a few moments later, James and Beau came walking in with the senior kissing behind James' ear. James laughed and giggled, Kendall feeling himself growing sicker and sicker the longer he watched, before Beau pulled away and kissed James firm on the mouth. He departed to his spot by the teacher's desk in the back to begin grading the classwork, James winking before his eyes scanned and landed on Kendall and the seat occupied by Logan. His hazel eyes darkened in annoyance, storming over to Kendall with a frown.

"What do you think you're doing?" James hissed and Kendall opened his mouth to explain, but Logan already beat him to the point.

"I'm his lab partner for today, is that a problem?"

"Actually it is since he's _my _lab partner. So get up and _move_."

"I don't think I have to move since I was here first. Maybe if you weren't so busy kissing up on your boyfriend, you would have hurried down here to get _your _seat," Logan said and Kendall stood up.

"Guys, please don't-"

"Tell him to get out of my seat," James snapped to Kendall and the blond sighed.

"James, it's not going to hurt if I sit next to him for _one _day, right?"

"Well you help me with chemistry and I want you next to me."

"Since you're dating the TA, I doubt you need _that _much help. You probably don't have to do much to get him to give you an A, huh?" Logan asked and Kendall turned to stare at the boy in shock the same time James' cheeks flared red in anger and humiliation.

"Get out of my seat before I _make _you get out."

"I'd like to see you try-"

"_Okay stop!_" Kendall yelled, looking between the two boys. "Look, James we have sixth period together and we'll sit together then. I'm just trying to be hospitable, this isn't permanent. . .okay?" Kendall asked and James crossed his arms. Definitely not a good sign, _definitely _not good. But James didn't have any time to object, since the teacher walked in with his coffee and stack of paperwork to settle on his desk, eying the three boys through his thin glasses.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked and James bit the inside of his cheek, gripping the strap of his bag.

"No. Nothing here at all," James said, storming away towards the back to take one of the lab tables by Beau. Kendall sat down on his stool, closing his eyes and letting the hurt settle in his bones. He hated making James angry, he hated chasing James right back to Beau when he couldn't settle things the way that James wanted them to be settled. He just wanted to be perfect to James, he just wanted to be _somebody more_. Logan pulled out his notebook and a couple of pencils and pens, handing one to Kendall with an apologetic smile. Kendall took it, opening his notebook to begin taking lecture notes, occasionally doodling his and James' initials in little hearts in the margins.


	4. Chapter 4

_Semi-hiatus is starting now, I just had this chapter half typed and figured I should post it now. Don't worry, I love this story too much to even think about forgetting it so I'll try to work in updates along with the two BT Bang fics that I'm working on :) _

_Plus I'm glad that everyone loved Logan's intro and correctly identified him with Allison. However, just because he identifies with **parts **of Allison, doesn't mean that he gets Kendall in the end. All of the characters in this fic have their matching counterparts in different ways (I like to see what characters could you identify in James, Peter and other characters to come haha), and though Logan has bits of Allison, he also has bits of another Argent that I don't want to name because it will totally spoil what I have planned for Kendall and Logan in this fic._

_Anyways, thanks to winterschild11, smallsgigglesjr, michelle. kane87, Elianna96, Vezulow, BTRlover2001, Sigil55, iWasDumbSorry, SuperNeos2, happytears5, Maria, annabellex2, ThatKamesLover15, 4ever with Kames, Anonymous Rabbit, EverlastingRusher, Chey21, Kendaliosis, TheFanMark, Meli666, Cookie Monster Giggles, FanficOzzy, ValentineZombie and SWACGleekFreak for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy :)_

**Characters: **Kendall, James, Peter, Jennifer, Logan and Morgan Mitchell (whom you all will be acquainted with soon)

**Warnings**: Unimportant OC death that will push along the plot and _more _bitchy Jagan catfighting

* * *

"Dude, seriously hurry up! I don't want to spend my life wandering around some dusty video shop looking for a movie. We're not even going to be _watching _the movie anyways, I thought we were planning on fucking them when they get inside."

"Dude, chicks don't like to get _rushed _into sex. You got to get them comfortable and that's why we need to find some sappy little chick flick for them to see how sensitive we are and boom, nookie for you and me."

The taller of the pair groaned, following his shorter companion down the next aisle of tapes. "Dude, I don't care. What about a scary movie? You know, that'll be a faster way to get them to cuddle with us."

"Yeah, but we don't want them _super _freaked. Besides, I hate scary movies."

"What about an old one? You know, low budget and crappy effects?" the tall one asked and both looked up as the lights flickered above them. "Aw come on, we need to go before they lock us in here."

"No, I asked Tony to stay open for us. It's not going to take us too long." Another flickering of the lights and the shorter one groaned. "Yo Tony! Quit playing with the lights, we know!" the shorter one shouted. He groaned in annoyance as the lights flickered one more time and the taller one looked around worried.

"Dude, let's just get out of here. We can watch a movie on the television or something-"

"Stop being such a whimp," the shorter one scoffed and walked towards the backroom to just have a little 'talk' with Tony. The taller one gulped, looking out towards the window and the street, his car parked right there. He should just wait in the car for his friend, no point in standing here waiting around in a creepy video store.

The lights completely shut off, and that's when he felt the fear in his chest rising.

"I-I'm going to wait in the car!" he shouted out towards the back with no response. He sucked in a breath, turning on his heels to practically run to the door. Only when he grabbed the handle and tried to jiggle it open, the door was locked tight. He cursed under his breath, feeling around for his car keys and swore. His friend must have took them, after all _he _drove over here. He turned to look towards the door in the back, _really _not wanting to go through it, but not having another option.

Quietly, he walked towards the door and heard his heart beat with each step. He sucked in a breath before he opened the door and peered inside, first searching for his friend and the video clerk. "H-Hello? Anyone in here?" he called out, stepping inside scared. "Dude, this isn't funny. Just come out so we can go, _please_." No word, no sound, absolutely nothing. He looked around, the stacks and shelves of movies to be stocked inside covered in dust. The room inside here was even darker than the store, only light coming from a lone bulb hanging above him. He grabbed his cell phone out, dialing his friend's number and held the phone to his ear. He kept whispering 'pick up, pick up' as he walked through the aisles, the light from his phone barely illuminating the way.

He heard his friend's cell phone ringing. In fact, it sounded like he was too close. He turned around in his spot and looked for him, but he wasn't behind him or in front of him or to the sides. Then something filled his heart with dread, slowly looking downwards onto the ground. He was standing in a _pool _of blood, his friend's body before him with his stomach ripped open and throat slashed with the deadest of expressions on his face. The boy screamed, slipping and falling into the wet substance and screamed more. He stumbled to his feet and began to run back to the door, grabbing hold of the doorknob handle only to find that the door was _also _locked. He panicked, the door wasn't locked when he came through it. Did it lock behind him when it closed?. . .Did Tony do this?

He began to panic, closing his eyes and praying that he'll be okay as he tried to dial 9-1-1. He raised his cell phone to his ear, swallowing down a sob as he felt his friend's warm blood hit his face from being splattered all over the screen.

"_Hello, 9-1-1 what's your emergency?_"

"I-I'm in Deke's Video Store and I think I'm trapped in here with a psycho killer and my friend's already dead and I'm scared-"

"_Calm down, calm down. It's going to be okay._" The boy paused, not hearing the operator any longer. In front of him were bright white eyes glowing menacingly at him, a purple fire beginning to blaze around the large figure. It grew bigger and bigger, till it was standing on its hind legs and staring down at him past its snout. A wolf.

It howled and snarled and the boy dropped the phone, right before he let out the last scream he'll ever make.

* * *

**10:21am**

**Meet me down at Pendleton for shopping! :) - James**

Kendall stared at the text message over and over again, smiling at the little face before he sighed and rolled out of bed. He threw on simple clothes, knowing that James would probably take them off and force him into a more 'trendier' outfit anyways. He tugged on his beanie and pulled on his leather jacket, walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs for a quick bite to eat.

To his surprise, Peter was in the living room and so was his mother, Kendall's parents watching the news on the television screen. They didn't notice him, so Kendall stayed by the wall as he listened in.

"Is this what you meant? This. . .thing?" she asked quietly. Peter leaned on his knees, thumb tapping his lower lip.

"It might be."

"What is it? Another alpha? A pack?"

"It can't be a pack. It would have been a cleaner kill with multiple people there to cover the tracks. And if it's an alpha, it's a sloppy and chaotic one. Besides, how those two boys were murdered isn't a kill I've ever seen. Tied up, gutted and throats slit? It's too much. . .it's almost like they were being prepared for someone."

". . .Like sacrifices?"

"I don't know Jen, I need to get a closer look," Peter mumbled, rising to his feet. Kendall swallowed a breath, pretending that he didn't hear a thing at all what his parents were talking about. What _were _they talking about? Murders? Sacrifices? He was getting more confused, and he was getting scared. Why weren't they telling him what was going on? Especially if there's some sort of psycho killer going around gutting and slashing people.

Alphas? Packs? What did any of this-

"How long have you been standing there?" Kendall blinked, realizing that Peter was standing before him and eying the blond with a wry grin. Kendall stepped back quickly, holding his head down like a disciplined child.

"I just. . .I just got up."

"What did you hear?"

"I just came down the stairs," Kendall lied. Peter cocked his head to the side and hummed.

"Your heart skipped," he murmured in a daze and Kendall looked up at him.

"W-What?"

"Where are you going to?" Peter asked with a grin and Kendall swallowed.

"I. . .James wanted to go shopping at the mall and he invited me-"

"I hope it's not birthday shopping for that party you're not allowed to go to," Peter said calmly and Kendall frowned.

"What's the problem if I _should _go? It's not like I had a birthday party since I was ten, and _you _haven't been around to share one with me either," Kendall said harshly. Peter bit his lower lip, Kendall seeing for the first time in his eyes a bit of sincerity. He looked down at the floor, Kendall memorizing the way his father's curly hair hit the sun just right, making it look like spindles of gold.

"I'm sorry. . .you need to know that I never forgotten about you. Any of you. I thought about your mother and your sister and you for so many nights. . .I'll take you over to where James is shopping if you want me to. And give you some money for you to get something special yourself."

"Peter, you don't need to-"

"But I want to. We have to make a quick stop first, but I'll get you over to the mall in no time. Come on, don't want to keep him waiting. I doubt he has a patient bone in his body," Peter said with an eyeroll that Kendall rolled eyes at himself. He walked past the opening, looking inside at his mother still watching the news with a worried expression. He wanted to hug her, to let her know that everything was going to be alright even though he didn't know just what _everything _was. The two walked out of the front door, Kendall looking over Peter's black Camaro before he slowly climbed inside.

The leather seat was cool, everything inside slick and hi-tech. Kendall didn't know how much money this car cost, if Peter was secretly rich and holding out on loaning his mother some money to support Kendall and Katie. Or maybe it was something he's always had and Kendall never remembered it. Peter started the engine, revving it to life before he pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. He drove fast, almost speeding like it was his own personal speedway and he was the one in control of the road. Peter didn't talk to Kendall at all, and Kendall figured it was probably for the better anyways. Frankly, Kendall wanted to sit down with both Peter and his mother and have one big family chat.

Cause he still had the nightmares he was being chased. The nightmares of the wolf biting him and tearing at his sides, just like the night he swore he was bitten and his mother was attacked.

Peter made a left and then a right, making his way into the heart of downtown. But he started to slow down just a bit, Kendall seeing up ahead newsvans and flashing police lights, yellow tape marking off the area. It was the video store that was mentioned on the news, the store where the two murders occurred. Kendall swallowed down a scared lump in his throat as Peter came to a full stop, looking towards his father confused. Peter was staring out the window, his eyes scanning and searching for something. . .or maybe even _someone_. Why were they here? Why did _this _place have to be the first stop?

"They're already here," Peter muttered and Kendall looked up at him confused, following his line of vision to see just what it was that the man spotted. Talking with a police officer was a tall and rather broad looking man, with copper hair and wore a leather jacket. The police officer didn't look so happy to be talking to him though, his face red with anger and yelling loud. Most likely because the copper haired man had brought along two teens standing behind him, both wearing leather jackets and inspecting the crime scene themselves. One was a girl, with red and black hair tied up in a messy bun. Kendall felt like he's seen her before, somewhere familiar but he couldn't place just where. The boy however, was different. Kendall's _definitely _seen him before, the chocolate brown hair and the pale fingers inspecting the ground down to his big brown eyes scanning the scene with a calculating and cold look.

Logan Mitchell.

Peter started the engine up again and quickly drove away, Kendall turning away to look at his knees up against the dashboard. What was Logan doing at the crime scene? Kendall guessed that maybe the girl was Lucy, and the reason he felt so familiar with her was cause he saw her in school from a distance. But he didn't know who the man was, or what was his connection, or _their _connection to this horrible crime. He looked towards his father, Peter's face expressionless. He knew them? He knew who they were? Kendall just wanted to know what was going on, his heart ached for answers and understanding so he didn't feel so helpless. So lost, so out of the loop and strangely, feeling like he was in danger.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, any question at all, but Peter stopped the car. "Is this the mall? I don't know any big exclusive ones other than Pendleton," Peter commented and Kendall blinked. He looked out the window, finding that they were already at the mall and cursed at how small this town really was. Wasn't like it would take forever for a person to get from point A to point B around here. Kendall nodded, pursing his lips tight as he watched Peter dig out a couple of twenty's from his pocket. He pushed them into Kendall's palm with a smile. "Buy something nice. Or maybe take James out to lunch on a little date," Peter suggested with a wink that Kendall blushed at. He took the money and shoved it into his pocket.

"Whatever," he mumbled, cheeks still hot as he climbed out of the Camaro and began to dial James' number to see just where the hell he was at. He raised the phone to his ear, listing to it ring, before he heard it pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"James?"

"_Are you here yet?_"

"Y-Yeah, I'm walking inside right now," Kendall stuttered, the doors opening and out walked James with a grin on his face. He hung up the phone same time James did, the brunet running over to hug Kendall tight. Kendall breathed in the smell of buttermilk pancakes and syrup that lingered and mixed with the cologne on James' skin, soaking in James' warmth and clung to him tight. He loved being in James' arms more than anything, it felt safe in James' arms. It felt comforting and warm and Kendall loved the feeling that went through his body down his spine and curled at the tips of his toes when James held him like this. James pulled back just a bit to eye the Camaro, Peter still sitting there and watching them with a sly smile on his face.

"That's _his _car?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Is he rich or something?"

"Don't know. Come on, let's just get whatever it is you want to buy and needed to drag me along to see," Kendall said and James scoffed, hooking an arm around Kendall's.

"Please, clothes shopping is an important activity of being my best friend. You get to help me decide what outfits I'm going to wear for the party. And don't worry, I already picked out your clothes so you don't have to worry about me ripping your clothes off and putting different outfits on," James said with a wink, walking Kendall inside. The mall wasn't bustling as usual today, maybe because of the slight paranoia that there was murder a couple blocks away, or that it was too early in the morning for people to care about getting shoes or jeans or expensive jewelry.

"_Outfits_?"

"Yeah. One for greeting, one for mid-party, one for when you open presents-"

"That's _really _unnecessary."

"People without a sense in fashion would say the same thing," James said with a smile and Kendall sighed.

"Don't you think that. . .Beau would be more helpful in saying what you should wear?"

"Beau would care _less _about what I wear. I'm pretty sure I could just be wearing a paper bag on my head and he'd think I would look good."

"I think anyone would say that," Kendall said, the vision of James wearing nothing and waiting on his bed, crooking a finger for Kendall to come hither and ravage his body all for Kendall's pleasing wrapped into mind. James hummed, tilting his head from side to side.

"True. My body is a temple after all," James said and yanked Kendall into the nearest store. "We're starting here first."

"Just don't rip my arm off," Kendall mumbled and James didn't even care. The brunet was already pulling off jeans and coats and button ups from the rack, sometimes holding the fabrics up to his tan skin to compare before either making a sour face and tossing it aside for some poor store clerk to pick back up and put it back properly on the shelf or a sort of pleased look and tossed it at Kendall to hold for him. Shopping with James was definitely an experience, a rather dreadful one at that especially when James had a lot of money to spend (which was always).

Through the fifth or sixth article of clothing tossed at Kendall, James decided to actually make conversation that wasn't to himself about whether or not the navy blue would go good with the washed out jeans. "So who said that Carlos is invited? Cause he's not."

Kendall looked around the pile of clothes he was holding to give James a look. "I said he was. I invited him."

"Kendall, he _can't _come."

"Why not?"

"_Hello_, he's the _sheriff's _son. What if his dad wants to check in on him and sees a teen party unsupervised with about five kegs of beer and _who knows _how many bags of marijuana being smoked up?"

"James, come on-" Kendall ducked a shirt that he was supposed to catch, giving a quiet groan as he tried to crouch down and grab the clothing while still holding the mountain of clothes in his arms.

"I'm just saying, I don't want your party to be remembered as 'the one that got crashed cause he was dumb enough to invite the sheriff's son'."

"But he was _really _happy that he got invited."

"I bet he was. I doubt he gets to go to parties at all cause everyone's afraid of his dad finding out and busting them. If you didn't know, Garcia is kind of crazy. He tried to give me a freaking ticket just because I was driving 'too fast'."

"I was there James. You drove through a _stop sign_."

"And I totally paused!" James said with an eye roll and tossed a jean jacket at Kendall to quickly catch with his teeth. "Come on, I think that's it for this store. Only so many things I could buy before the rest starts becoming too tacky."

"Don't you want to try this stuff on?" Kendall asked, mumbled and muffled around the jacket. James walked over to him with a smile and took the garment from his mouth.

"They fit me. I tried them all on a couple of days ago," James said and Kendall blinked.

"So _why _did I need to come?"

"Well who else is going to carry my stuff?"

"You're fucking unbelievable."

"It's one of the things you love about me though," James said with a smile and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Kendall's nose chaste and simple. Kendall felt the heat rise to his face as James began to nudge him over to the check-out line, memorizing the feel of James' lips on his skin. Even though it was as chaste and platonic as a kiss on the nose, it would always be burned into Kendall's memory as the closest thing he'll ever get to a kiss from his crush.

* * *

"She's cute, isn't she?" James whispered to Kendall, licking around the top of his straw. Kendall watched James' pink tongue swirl and prod and play with the straw, before he turned attention to the girls that were walking in front of them.

"I guess. . .she's not really my type though," Kendall said, not even sure which girl James was even talking about. James laughed.

"You with a type? I would have pegged you for those guys that would get with anything as long as it has a pulse," James teased and Kendall frowned.

"I'm not a slut, James."

"I know you're not," James said with a smile and gave a playful nudge. "You're one of those sweet, wholesome and shy boys that anyone would be lucky to bring home to Mom and Dad. You're an angel."

"And what are you?"

"I'm the devil," James said with a grin, putting fingers to the side of his head like horns and teased his tongue out. James sighed, placing his head on Kendall's shoulder. "But seriously, you should get a girlfriend soon. I hate knowing that you're not enjoying the great things about being in a relationship."

"Like sex?"

"_Especially _sex," James said with a grin and Kendall sighed. It wasn't like James was ever clued in on Kendall's sexuality. He was moreso afraid that once James knew he was gay, he'd start acting differently. James was okay with hugging Kendall and was okay with kissing Kendall's nose for that one moment in time only because James thought nothing would come of it. If James knew how Kendall really felt, all the dreams and fantasies that Kendall had of them together, it would only be a matter of time before they would start to drift apart and away. Kendall wanted to be by James' side for a long time, and he didn't want to lose him all because he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Sex isn't everything, you know. There's love, there's comfort, there's security and just happiness knowing you're with someone that understands you and what you feel."

"Yeah. . .but sex is nicer."

"Then I wouldn't want the relationships you experienced," Kendall murmured. He rose up, stepping around the little area of shopping bags as he shook his empty cup. "I'm going to get a refill."

"Hurry back, I want to go to Neiman's too!" James shouted and Kendall nodded, already feeling his back aching at the thought. He turned and began to head towards the frozen lemonade stand to get a new drink when his eyes glanced over at the different stores. They landed on a sportsmanship store, rifles and hunting equipment hanging on the walls. For some reason, Kendall was taken by the items and was slowly walking towards the store instead of the stand. He stepped inside, cool air hitting his face and the smell of something foul entered his nose. He slowly stepped around the leather hunter jackets, eying the crossbows and hunter guns in their glass displays. The fake animal heads and stuffed deer were growing distracting, almost made the store more tacky than it really was.

Kendall did shudder when he passed by a stuffed wolf, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

His eyes then landed on the display of bullets, on one set in particular. The wooden case was open, a carving of a flower inside the lid. Lining the velvet center were sixteen silver bullets all sharp at the tip. The little tag on the front read '_Monkshood bullets_', Kendall wondering if that was the metal or the gunpowder or something-

"Hey!"

Kendall jumped, stumbling back and knocked up against a stuffed bear. He looked over to see Logan standing there smiling at him nice and big. "What are you doing in here?"

"I. . .I was just um. . ."

"Looking around?"

"Yeah."

"You do hunting, Kendall?" Logan asked, twinkle in his eye that was warm and Kendall tried to relax but just _couldn't_.

"N-No, I don't. Besides, not that many things to hunt around here anyways. . .uh, what are you doing here?"

"He's here with me," a man said, Kendall watching as a tall man with copper hair came from behind Logan and placed his hand warmly on Logan's shoulder. Logan looked up at him and smiled, giving a friendly gesture to him and then Kendall.

"Kendall, this is my dad, Morgan Mitchell. Dad, this is Kendall." Logan leaned in a little bit closer to his father. "He's the boy I was telling you about," he said with a soft smile and Kendall blushed. He didn't think Logan would be talking about him, especially to his parents when both boys barely knew each other. And from what Kendall's seen of Logan already, there was _a lot _to know. Morgan held his hand out for Kendall to shake, Kendall taking it and feeling the strong hand grip his own tight as light brown eyes smiled at him.

"Feels like I've seen your face before. Have you ever been to New York or West Virginia? Maybe even Louisiana?"

Kendall shook his head, wondering if maybe Peter had been to those places however. "No sir, I've lived here my entire life. I guess I just have a recognizable face."

Morgan hummed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I suppose so. I understand that you're throwing a party Saturday. The night of the full moon?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, so he was just as concerned about it being a full moon like Peter was? What the hell was going _on _between those two? "Uh yeah? I mean, I'm still working it out with my parents but Logan is more than invited to come. A-And Lucy too, you know, if she wants."

"You're so sweet," Logan said with a smile and Kendall shyly smiled back. Morgan smiled as well, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Well I'm sure that it'll be okay for them to come along, just need to know the address and what time to pick them up."

"I can drop them off at your house, it's no big deal," Kendall said with a shrug.

"Drop _who _off?"

Kendall turned, James immediately butting over to Kendall's side with hazel eyes blazing with jealousy and irate. Kendall quickly looked over at Logan, his eyes darker and lips curled in a frown. "You were taking too long from getting a refill, so I decided to check up on you," James said to Kendall and Logan scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure he could do what he wants, he doesn't need to be by your side every moment. Besides, don't you have a _boyfriend _to be obsessively clingy over?" Logan asked and James stepped forward menacingly, Kendall quickly slamming a hand on James' chest and pushed the brunet back. Morgan gave a nervous cough and Logan sighed. "Dad, this is James. He's the _other _boy I told you about."

"Oh. . .well. . .it's a pleasure to meet you, James," Morgan said and stuck out his hand. James took it with a smile quickly thrown back on his face, shaking it firm and warmly.

"Mr. Mitchell, pleasure to meet you as well," James said sweetly and looked to Kendall. "Meeting his parents, how quaint."

"James-"

"We should probably leave you two alone with your shopping cause Kendall and I have a _lot _of preparations for his party."

"Oh, so you'll be fine giving us the address to your place cause my dad said it's perfectly fine for me and my cousin to go," Logan said with a smile and Kendall felt James' grip on him tighten.

"Don't you think you'll be busy-" James paused to take in his surroundings and scrunched his nose at the sight of the stuffed deer heads, "Hunting? How civilized."

(Morgan blinked twice, and Kendall supposed Mr. Mitchell was finally letting it settle in his mind that James is kind of a bitch.)

Logan was seething and Kendall was starting to get afraid that the brunet might just break a machete out of the glass cases just to slaughter James himself, before Morgan gave another nervous cough.

"Well, hunting is a Mitchell family tradition. Besides, Logan's mother and I are going out for the evening and we wouldn't want Lucy and Logan bored at home. So why not have some fun at a party and get acquainted and make new friends. It's already hard enough with all the moving, I would like it if they get to have a normal life," Morgan said warmly and Kendall gave a nod. He looked over at James, obviously not moved at all by Morgan's comment and still looking at Logan like he wanted to kill him. Kendall sighed, and dug into his back pocket for his phone. He handed it to Logan.

"It's my mom's cell phone, I lost my other one. But just put your number in there so I can text you the address and time you need to be there, okay?"

"Okay," Logan said, Kendall ignoring the little smile of victory Logan shot James as he typed his number and entered it. Logan handed it back to Kendall with a smile. "See you at the party."

"Yeah, see you," Kendall said and turned on his heel, walking away. Out of the corner of his eye, he knew James made a face at the Mitchells before he followed Kendall out the door, the brunet wearing a bitter expression. Kendall ignored it for the time being, knowing he'll make it up to James somehow. Instead, he listened in and tuned out the noise of the mall for Morgan's voice and the sound of another man.

"Hello yes?"

"What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"This case of monkshood bullets. I want to purchase them."

* * *

"I can't believe it. Not only do I have to worry about the sheriff's son, I have to worry about that _bitch_," James hissed and drove through his third stop sign that Kendall didn't even bother to mention.

"Look, he's not a bitch. They're both _really _cool if you just take the time and get to know them. And you know, maybe you could. . .not be such a bitch in return?" James shot Kendall a look at that and Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's true!"

"I'm not a bitch, I'm just angry that this party isn't going to be as awesome as I planned it to be. At least I know when it's my birthday, things will go my way."

Kendall slumped in his seat, getting comfortable amongst all the bags and boxes of clothes and shoes. "Whatever, James."

They were silent for a bit, until James pulled up to a stop sign and actually stopped. He sighed, putting the car in park and turned on the hazards. "I don't like it when we fight," James murmured and Kendall looked over at him.

"Me neither."

". . .Carlos can come. . .and Logan and his cousin. Just keep Logan the hell away from me."

"Trust me, I doubt he'll want to be near you either. He's not going to try to start shit with you on purpose."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. . .as long as you don't start first-"

"_Please_, like I actually would have the time to fuck with him. I have guests to entertain, punch to serve and presents to verify for my best friend, I'll be too busy being a great host. You just make sure you enjoy your party, okay?" James asked and Kendall smiled. James raised his fist and Kendall raised his own, the two giving a little fist bump and James laughed. "Love you, bro."

". . .Love you too," Kendall said softly and James smiled, putting the car back into drive and turning off his hazards as he sped down the street. Kendall leaned back in his chair, feeling the cool wind hit his face from having the top down on the Porsche. The whistling of the wind blew through his hair and in his ears. He closed his eyes only for a brief moment, before he opened them again.

"What's monkshood?" Kendall asked to no one in particular.

"What?"

"Bullets that were in the store. They were called monkshood."

"It's a flower," James said and Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know this?" James looked over at Kendall like that was the dumbest thing the blond had ever asked him.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Kendall leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at the thought. "Besides, monkshood is just one of its names. It's known as wolfsbane too."

"Wolfsbane," Kendall murmured, a chill going up his spine at the thought of it.

Kendall wondered just what kind of 'family tradition' hunting the Mitchells' actually did.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter! And sorry, but the first bit of smut is going to be Beau/James and will be the only bit of them that you'll see in the entire story. (But there's some cute Kames moments too so yay~)_

_Lots of correct guesses for James identifying with Lydia, which will become more obvious with this chapter and for chapters to come. Also along with Carlos identifying with parts of Stiles, but not so fully because he embodies one more character that will become a little bit more apparent in later chapters. And I'm glad that Peter has you all mystified as to who he identifies with. I'm hoping you all won't be able to guess until the climax of this story. The characters that identifies with Jackson (and also Erica/Isaac/etc.) will be introduced probably in the chapter after next, since next chapter is when things really pick up._

_Anyways, thanks to TheKellieee, Anonymous Skrtle, Lovelyrandomfood, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Makkenji, BlueberryNinja, LifeLikeABook, Sigil55, Cookie Monster Giggles, 4ever with Kames, FanficOzzy, winterschild11, annabellex2, Anonymous Rabbit, SuperNeos2, BlueberryNinja, Vezulow, NerdyAlert, SWACGleekFreak, ValentineZombie, Chey21, LoveSparkle, Meli666 and holyhotcakes for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Beau, Peter, Jennifer, Morgan, honorable mentions of Logan

**Warnings**: James/Beau car smut and confusing plot points

* * *

"Oh _fuck baby~_"

James panted, clawing onto Beau's shoulder as he raised up and slid back down, choking out a pathetic sob when he felt the tip of Beau's dick hit his prostate dead on. Car sex so wasn't a James Diamond thing, for one thing it was too sweaty and the stench that was left in his Porsche afterwards made him want to vomit harder than seeing a tacky scarf. Plus, cleaning cum out of the backseat cause Sebastian absolutely refuses isn't fun either. But _fuck _was it hot.

Especially in public where that little edge of being caught just made everything dirtier and hotter.

Beau slumped in the backseat, his hands moving to James' backside to grab at the brunet's supple mounds of flesh. He spread the cheeks, eyes fluttering at how he could feel the easy slide into James' clenched entrance, and moaned from his throat the same time James gave a weak whine. Beau shifted a bit, sticking an awkward foot on the headrest of the driver's seat while his other leg moved out and crushed against some bags. James immediately stopped bouncing up and down on Beau's lap, hardened length still pulsing deep inside of him as he pushed his sweating hair out of his face.

"Stop, you're crushing the party decorations," James panted and Beau groaned. They _were _supposed to be shopping for more things for Kendall's birthday, James honestly didn't remember how they got to fucking in the backseat of his car. But they honestly _should _go back to shopping, though his dad barely noticed when James was gone, he was sure he'd notice if he hadn't been home all day. James leaned over, not pulling himself off and pushed the bags further into the door so they wouldn't be in the way the same time Beau moved the both of them. He lied James down in the space between the passenger and driver's seat, spreading the brunet's legs nice and open to marvel at all of James' perfections. The broad chest, the firm stomach, and the hard and leaking cock that was an angry red at the tip.

Beau grabbed James' ankles and pulled his hips back, picking up the pace and James continued to moan loud and cheap. His head was thrown back, clawing at the seats as his boyfriend went harder and harder, faster and _faster_.

"So deep, so _deep_," James whimpered, his stomach tightening and feeling like he was going to come undone. Beau grinned hungrily, hips pistoning wild and James was biting his lower lip so hard, he was sure he could taste blood.

"You gonna come, baby?" Beau teased, punctuating each word with hard thrust and a wet skin on skin slapping sound. James lurched forward with each thrust, his eyes feeling like they were going to roll into the back of his head. "Come on, baby. Come for me. One-" Beau wrapped firm fingers around James' shaft and James choked out a gasp. "Two." He thumbed the slit, rubbing into it and god, James was so _wet_. He felt he was going to cry, his body tensing tight and his lungs pulled into his chest. "Three-"

_CRASH!_

James screamed, but it wasn't a scream from one of the most intense orgasms he's ever experienced.

It was the scream for a dead and gutted body landing on the hood of his car. James squirmed and wiggled out, screaming as the body slid off the hood and onto the ground. "James, James! Shut up! Shut up!" Beau yelled and James clenched onto one of the seats in the front.

"What's going on?! Fuck, fuck, I want to go home. Take me home, _please_," James plead and Beau grabbed his jeans, yanking them on and hastily throwing on a shirt.

"I'm going to look."

"_Why?_ Beau, let's just go!"

"Just calm down and stop freaking out!"

"Don't tell me to calm down when a fucking dead body just falls out of nowhere and-" Beau opened the door and climbed out, slamming it shut behind him. James swallowed, still bare naked and sweaty, his cock softening the longer he waited in fear. He watched Beau walk around the car, looking at the body before he looked upwards towards the roof. James was trying to hold in a sob, he wasn't going to cry. He's not going to be scared, he's not going to think about the last time he had to see a dead body when he was only four years old and how hard he sobbed then. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to be scared, and he was stronger than this.

Beau began to walk around the sides of the building and James cursed, bouncing in his spot on the seat scared. He wanted to honk the horn but at the same time, he didn't know if whatever it was that killed the body was still lurking around. He and Beau were unnoticed, and he just wanted to get the hell away before they _were _found. Beau was walking further off and James began to search the floor of the car for the keys. Fuck Beau, he wasn't going to stay here and get killed like those other two boys. James turned on the car light, turning over his underwear and Beau's, their jackets and the party supplies. He also was searching for his cell phone, in hopes of trying to call Kendall. The blond always made James feel safe in times like this, especially since Kendall was there for him for that one night so long ago.

He bit his lip and cursed again, his body trembling and trying to get it to stop. He felt tears burning at his eyes and he forced them away, swallowing down the sob stuck in his throat. He's okay, everything's going to be okay-

Someone knocked on the window and James screamed. He turned, seeing that it was a guy that wasn't Beau looking into the window. He was tall and skinny like Kendall, with high cheekbones and dark curly hair. He was looking at James through the window with olive shaded eyes, pale skin and plump lips in a bewildered expression. James swallowed, trying to cover himself with Beau's varsity jacket. "W-What the hell do you want?!"

"You okay?!" the guy shouted and James looked around for Beau.

"Just leave me alone!"

The guy jiggled the car door handle and James quickly inched away from it, scared and worried. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," the guy said and stepped away, raising his hands. "What's your name?"

". . .James. . ." James said warily and the guy smiled. His teeth was brighter than the moon, casual and charming.

"Why don't you come out here, James?"

"Do you not see the fucking corpse in front of my car?" James asked and the guy glanced around the hood of the Porsche. "I'm staying in here, I just need to wait for my stupid boyfriend."

"Stupid, huh? Maybe you should get yourself a new one then."

James scoffed. "Are you offering?"

The guy smiled. "Maybe. Are you taking me up on that offer?"

James looked away, rolling his eyes as the guy jiggled the handle to the car door again. James looked up at him, the guy smiling bigger. "Come on, come out. I don't bite. . .unless you're into that."

"Trust me, I am," James flirted and the guy quirked an eyebrow. James looked at the door handle, at the lock that was still on, before he reached down and grabbed a pair of jeans to quickly shimmy onto his hips. He took Beau's varsity jacket and tugged it on him, buttoning a few buttons before he unlocked the door and climbed out. The guy stepped back, drinking in James' figure and whistled low as James gave a roll of his eyes.

"I already know I'm hot, thanks."

"You know how I kinda want to fuck you now?"

James stepped back, fear flying into his heart and hand on the car door, but the guy laughed. "I'm kidding, you have a boyfriend. It's taking him kinda long to show up though," the guy replied and James turned, looking over his shoulder worried. It's taking Beau too long, and this guy is kinda creepy no matter how hot he sorta was. James swallowed. "I need to call the police, I'm getting really freaked out-"

"Hey, hey," the guy whispered, stepping forward and placing hands on James' hips. James should be pushing the guy away, should be trying to escape and just run. But he was entranced by his eyes. They were shimmering a certain way, James finding that he couldn't look away. The guy smiled, brushing his thumb over James' hipbone before he leaned forward and kissed him. James closed his eyes, melting into the boy's hold and his hands went up to fist in his hair as he felt the boy's tongue slide warm and thick into his mouth. James whimpered, lips meshing and sliding against each other hot and wet, the guy's fingers digging into James' sides and feeling like he was clawing at his skin. James felt his mind growing hazy, his lips sucking on the boy's lower plump one. His teeth grazed and pulled at it, pulling back with a lazy little strand of spit connecting the two.

"James!" Beau shouted and James turned, seeing Beau running over to him. James immediately covered his mouth, still wet with spit and he turned to find that the boy he just made out with was gone. As if he never even existed. James felt his lips, sore and swollen, red and slick with spit. He was confused, it felt so _real_. What was going _on?_ "Look, let's get out of here. We didn't see anything, you got it? No body, nothing. Just clean all the blood off the car."

James didn't respond back, just climbed into the passenger seat as Beau grabbed the keys out of his pocket and climbed into the driver's seat. Beau looked over at James and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," James murmured, turning away when he saw the corpse as Beau backed out of the parking spot. He felt like he was going to vomit, and he was still shaking too much for his liking. James closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the engine being muffled by the howl of a wolf in the distance.

And his lips began to feel like they were on fire.

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Kendall asked, his mother getting the measurements for around his neck. She didn't look happy, matter of fact she looked like she wanted to die. Her face was grim, her eyes were in pain, Kendall just wanting to hug her tight and never let her go.

"Peter wants the measurements."

"Why? Is he getting me a necklace?" Kendall asked sarcastically as his mother tied the measurer around his head.

"Kendall, please just hush."

". . .Mom, what's going on?" Kendall asked, pulling her hands away from his head and held them tight. "You're acting strange and everything has just been off lately. I'm. . .I'm scared," Kendall said and Jennifer pursed her lips. She hugged him, rubbing his back and ran fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much," she said in a shaky voice and Kendall hugged her back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom."

". . .I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. I'll always love you and I'll do _anything _it takes to keep you safe."

". . .Mom, is this about Peter? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"You need to go to sleep," she said quietly, but Kendall grabbed her hands tighter.

"Mom, he's not here. _Tell me_."

"I. . .I can't."

"Mom, is he hurting you? Cause I swear-"

There was a knock at the door and both of them turned, seeing Peter there standing in the doorway looking at them both with a gentle smile on his lips that didn't look genuine.

"Katie's waiting for a bedtime story, sweetheart. You tell them so much better than me, why don't I tuck Kendall in?"

"I'm not five," Kendall said sharply, but his mother still rose and quickly excited the bedroom. Peter walked in and took a spot on Kendall's bed, smiling at his son big and wide.

"Big night tomorrow."

"Why? It's not like I'm allowed to go to the birthday party."

"Hmm, true. But I'm sure by the end of tomorrow night, you won't be thinking about that party. I mean, come on. You'll get to go to other parties in the school year."

"But this is _my _party. James is throwing it for _me_. It's not going to be the same. . .for once he's going to have all his attention on me and not Beau," Kendall said sadly and Peter hummed.

"Well. . .don't think about it too much," Peter said simply and rose up to his feet. "Go to bed, you need your rest."

"I'm not tired"

"You will be," Peter said, leaving the bedroom before Kendall could make another a comment. He frowned, turning off his bedroom light before he crawled under the bed sheets. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he found that he couldn't. His body ached and he felt he was still burning, his bones and his chest felt so heavy.

There was a ding at his nightstand, looking over to see the cell phone illuminated in the dark. Kendall reached over to take it, flipping it open to read the text message.

**10:22pm**

**This is probably going to sound dumb, but I never asked what you want for a present – Logan**

Kendall smiled, turning onto his back to text.

**10:22pm**

**I don't care dude Just happy that you're coming :) – Kendall**

**10:23pm**

**I'm happy too ****J You sure you don't care? – Logan**

**10:23pm**

**Yeah just show up and have fun – Kendall**

**10:24pm**

**Will James say something if I don't bring a present? – Logan**

**10:24pm**

**He said he's not going to mess with you so I don't think he will. Don't worry about him – Kendall**

**10:24pm**

**I'm not worried about him, im pretty sure I could handle him – Logan**

**10:24pm**

**If you could do anything Logan, just don't fight with him. He's my best friend and he may seem like a real bitch but hes really sweet – Kendall**

**10:25pm**

**I know how to play nice ;) ok, I'll keep away from him and he keeps away from me. Whatever you say birthday boy ****J - Logan**

**10:25pm**

**Thanks I appreciate it ****J See you tomorrow night at nine – Kendall**

**10:26pm**

**Sweet dreams, don't let the wolves bite – Logan**

Kendall stared at that last message, almost like he could feel where the beast had bit him flaring up in a blaze. He placed his hand on his side before he turned over and closed his eyes. It's nothing, just a little saying. But Kendall couldn't stop sweating, he couldn't keep his eyes closed. He couldn't sleep, not one bit.

* * *

Peter was drinking black coffee over a breakfast plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns cooked by Kendall's mother. He glanced up at Kendall as the blond walked downstairs, dressed in a simple Beatles shirt and ripped gray jeans.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked and Kendall grabbed his car keys.

"I'm going out," Kendall said simply and Peter stood to his feet.

"I thought I said you can't go to that party."

"I didn't say I was going to the party, I just want to get out of here. I'm sick of not knowing what the hell is going on in my own home," Kendall said frustrated and turned to Peter. He walked up to the man, eyes blazing with anger and his hands balled tight into fists. "But I'm warning you, Peter. If you're hurting Mom or Katie behind my back, I'm coming after you."

"I wouldn't hurt them."

"And I don't trust you," Kendall said bitterly and Peter pursed his lips tight. He looked down, a small smile coming to his lips before he chuckled.

"Don't be out too late," he said sweetly, leaning down to give Kendall a kiss to his cheek. Kendall pulled away, wiping his face as Peter smiled kindly at him. Kendall turned, quickly rushing out of the house and to the Skylark and climbed in. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, not even sure where he wanted to even go to. He just wanted to be gone out of the house for the day, where it didn't feel so closed in and he didn't feel so helplessly caged. Kendall turned down the street, heading into the downtown area and figured that maybe he'd just hang out at Pendleton for the day. Sit around the mall and people watch, at least until James texts him saying that he needs help to set up the party and Kendall needs to come over to get changed. He made a right, passing up the party store and began to slow down at the sight.

Police tape and news reporters all surrounding the area, like the video store murder that happened a couple of days ago. Kendall swallowed, it couldn't have been another murder, could it? Who was it that got killed this time? _Who _is killing these people anyways? To say that Kendall was scared would be an understatement. He was petrified and confused. He didn't understand what was going on at all and just wanted _someone _to give him answers. He parked across the street, watching the mad scene from afar. He slumped in his chair, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was going on? Why was this happening to him? Sophomore year should only have worries about tests and James. Not murders and the secrets his mom and dad are hiding from him.

Kendall parked across the street, staring confused and worried before he let his eyes drift over to a black truck. The same black truck that was at the scene of the video store murders. Sitting in the front seat, Kendall could see Logan's father. In the passenger seat was another man Kendall didn't recognize. He felt his ears tune, Morgan's voice coming through clear as if Kendall was in the truck with him.

"None of this is making sense. . .I don't want to call in help but I'm stumped."

"You think it's another Alpha?"

"I don't know. It's nothing I've ever seen before. I don't have a bestiary to look this kind of thing up. It feels like it's been done with human hands, but there's still something off."

". . .An Alpha and an emissary?"

"I know emissaries. They wouldn't do something like this unless they were just as fucked in the head like their Alpha."

"Well. . .maybe to throw us off the trail and make us think it _wasn't _an Alpha. Like. . .like they're protecting them?"

Morgan scoffed. "I don't think that's likely." There was a ringing and Kendall looked around, tapping his pocket for his own cell phone. "Hold on, it's Logan," he heard Morgan say and Kendall focused attention back to the two men in the truck as Morgan answered the phone. "Hello?. . .Hey, sport. . .well I'm sure Lucy could help you pick out something to wear, I don't think you need to be worried. . .well he didn't come off as a boy to be concerned about what you're wearing in order to impress him."

Kendall swallowed, blush forming on his face. They weren't talking about _him_, were they? Morgan gave a small nod, slightly cringing. "Well yeah, there's that friend of his. . .Logan, you're a nice guy and if he sees the Logan we all know, then I'm sure you'll be just fine. . .no I don't mean the Logan that's learning how to hunt, don't get smart with me."

Learning how to hunt? Hunt _what_?

"You shouldn't even be involved with this anyways. You or Lucy, you're both too young. . .I don't care what she says, you're my little boy and my niece and I just wanted the both of you to have a normal life at least while you're young. There could have been another day and another time for all of this. . .we don't know and we don't want you sticking your nose into this. Your mother and I can handle this. Along with the experienced Hunters and the rest of the Mitchells. . .I know, I know. . .Logan, if you're worried about a present, just give him money."

Fuck they _were _talking about him. Kendall felt the embarrassment rising to his face as he saw Morgan smile. "You really like this boy, don't you? I never seen you act this way when we were in West Virginia. . .Just be yourself, Logan. . .well, not _too _much like yourself. I swear you get that catty attitude from your mother. . .Just try to behave yourself around his friend, okay?. . .I'll be home soon, we're going down to the woods to check things out, just in case. . .Love you too, son."

Morgan hung up the phone, placing his hand to his forehead. "We need to find out what's going on. I'm not going to have my kid be put in danger," he muttered, looking around at the scene. Kendall watched and watched, until his eyes began to widen when Morgan was looking at his car, squinting to see if that was indeed Kendall behind the wheel beginning to panic. Kendall swallowed, his hand fumbling around for his car keys, eyes darting up to find Morgan was still looking at him, suspicious and confused.

Kendall looked around, trying to play it off and that he wasn't here at a crime scene at all. But what was he going to do? He looked up, and then his eyebrows quirked in confusion. There, walking up the sidewalk in a simple blazer and khaki pants, was James. Kendall breathed, using this to his advantage as he climbed out the car and walked up to the brunet.

"Hey," Kendall said and James blinked.

"Hey?" James asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that tone?"

"Nothing, just what are you doing here?" James asked and Kendall shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Kendall replied and James blinked again. He turned, looking around confused, as if _he _didn't even know why he was here or how he even got here. He placed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tight and Kendall bit his lower lip. "Are you okay?"

"I. . .I don't remember. . .did I actually walk here?"

"I guess? James, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think. . .I'm fine, Kendall," James said and glanced over at the crime scene. He wrapped arms around himself, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "I hate the feeling over here. Like death and tacky journalism. Can you take me home? Maybe we can start putting up the party decorations."

"Sure, of course," Kendall said and gestured to his car. James smiled, walking around and slipped inside the passenger's seat. Kendall looked over at Morgan, Mr. Mitchell leaning back in his chair as Kendall climbed inside.

"I guess he was just waiting for his friend," he heard Morgan say and Kendall started the ignition.

"Why? Think he could have something to do with this?"

". . .He just seems familiar. . .let's get out of here, I don't want him catching us," Morgan said and Kendall sighed.

"What's up with you?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Nothing. . .nothing."

* * *

Party decorating was actually a lot more time consuming than Kendall would have expected it to be. Especially when you were trying to cover the vast expanse of James' mansion home. There were the tables to be set out, then the table cloths with silver sprinkled over the surface to drape over. There were gold and silver balloons in the shape of stars and moons hanging in clusters with random black and white balloons filled with air littered over the floor. It took him _hours _to blow those things up and Kendall still didn't see the appeal of these stupid things other than a simple 'they look cool' from James.

Speaking of which, Kendall didn't understand why he should be the only one setting up a party for _him_ and James would just supervise. Hell, James wasn't even supervising, the boy disappeared upstairs and hasn't been back down in a while.

Kendall groaned, standing up and kicking a path clear as he made his way upstairs and to James' room. It was the fourth door down the long hallway, past the study Mr. Diamond occupied if he wasn't gone. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was cracked just a bit, and curiosity got the best of Kendall as leaned forward to take a peek.

James was naked, admiring his bare ass in the vanity mirror and Kendall felt like he couldn't breathe. Hickeys marked the creamy sun kissed skin, and there was a large red handprint Kendall figured belonged to Beau. It stung, Kendall wishing that he would be the one to leave marks and love bites on James. That he would be the one to mark James as his. James gave a sigh, grabbing his underwear and tugged it on his hips. Kendall swallowed, this would be a good time to knock.

Kendall knocked and James grabbed a new pair of washed out blue jeans. "Come in!" he shouted and Kendall walked inside, watching as James pulled on his jeans and buttoned them. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, jutting a thumb downstairs.

"I could use some help with the food."

"It's all premade so it shouldn't be that hard to set up. First, however, I want to give you your birthday gift," James said and Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"I thought the party was my gift."

"It is. This is part two," James said and pushed Kendall down on the bed. Kendall's heart immediately began to race, his cock beginning to harden in his jeans as James turned around to look for something. Kendall swallowed, seeing James beginning to open up one of his drawers.

"U-Um, I think I might have some in my car. Y-You know, for just in case-"

"Have some what?" James asked, in one hand a little video tape and in his other a super 8 camera. Kendall pursed his lips, feeling absolutely stupid and thankful that James didn't catch on. He shook his head, crossing his legs to hide his boner.

"Nothing. . .so what's that?" Kendall asked and James smiled, sticking the tape into the super 8. Kendall rather liked it when James pulled out that old camera, it brought back nostalgia and memories. Back to times when things weren't so difficult and confusing. It was nice to see James holding onto that bit of sentimentalism, to show that James really did have a heart underneath all of the ice and popular prince role he always played for Beau and the kids at Duluth.

Course, James would always say that whenever he's behind the camera, it's just so that he's familiar with it for when he becomes famous and is always in front.

James set the super 8 camera up to project against the one spot on James' wall he always kept bare for projections. "I figured you might like it, I dug it up from the old tapes," James said and pressed play. Kendall watched the film beginning to run, the first image of him possibly no younger than three years old sitting in front of a birthday cake with a party hat far too big on him. Kendall smiled, seeing his younger self look around bewildered and confused as everyone gathered around him to sing Happy Birthday.

"My three year old birthday party? Why this one?"

"Not just any 'three year old birthday party', the first birthday party that you and I shared together. . .see?" James said and pointed at the wall. Kendall looked, seeing the camera on him eating chocolate cake with his hands and his entire face covered with icing. His little fingers wriggled around in the fudge, smiling brightly at the camera before it panned over to James. James was dressed too neat for a simple birthday party, tucked away in his seat eating his cake with a fork. Granted, he was holding the fork wrong and it took the baby boy a couple of tries to eat it correctly, but James was still adorable next to the messy Kendall. "God, even as a toddler I was flawless," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

He was about to chuckle before he paused, seeing on the wall as a woman came up from behind and wiped Kendall's face clean of the cake. She was beautiful, ivory skin with lips redder than the reddest of roses. Her eyes were the brightest shade of hazel, warm and big, looking away from Kendall to give a kiss to James' cheek. James squealed out a giggle and she laughed too, kissing James again and again. Kendall looked over to James now, the brunet watching with a solemn expression and his chest rising ever so slowly. Kendall bit his lower lip, the woman taking James into her arms to snuggle tight and kiss his cheek.

". . .Want to turn it off?" Kendall asked quietly.

". . .No. . .I forgotten how pretty she was," James murmured and Kendall nodded.

"Of course. You get her looks from her."

James chuckled. "Always the charmer."

Kendall smiled, feeling James lean his head onto Kendall's shoulder. "I miss her so much," James said softly and Kendall looked down at the boy on his shoulder. Slowly, Kendall leaned his cheek atop James' head, looking at him and James as children holding hands and waddling around in their little party hats. It then cut to James and Kendall opening presents together, ripping the brightly colored packages with little chubby hands. "We were so cute as babies, weren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Course, I was cuter."

"Of course, James," Kendall muttered, kissing the brown locks so lightly that James didn't even feel it. The film finally stopped and James moved away from Kendall, breathing in a sigh as he ruffled his hair. "Come on, I need to get your into more fashionable wear. Party starts in a couple of hours," James said with a shrug and rose to his feet to turn off the super 8 camera. Kendall nodded, glancing out the window at the sky, a mixture of oranges and reds and purples, bringing in the night and the full moon. He swallowed, feeling strangely scared. Of what, he didn't know. But his heart was beating far too fast for his liking, and his throat felt like it was growing dry.

Something was going to happen tonight. Something bad.


	6. Chapter 6

_IDK what I'm even talking about cause this is barely a semi-hiatus if I keep updating/working on this fic. Ugh, I love it far too much. And finally we're at **the **chapter. So from here on out, there's going to be some more new characters and hopefully can start wrapping up some plot points and connecting them all together. Thanks to mandie1511, Misty-Marie-Maslow, annabellex2, Cookie Monster Giggles, SuperNeos2, Eighties Sex Kitten, Kendaliosis, winterschild11, Meli666, Vezulow, ValentineZombie, LoveSparkle, Anonymous Rabbit and Chey21 for the alerts and reviews. And to answer a few questions:_

_1) No, you do not have to watch Teen Wolf already in order to read this fic. While it might help you connect the plot points a little bit sooner in finding out just who is what and what everyone's deal is, I'm only borrowing some parts of Teen Wolf to make this fic and push it along._

_2) The "beast" that's attacking everyone draws inspiration from all three creatures from all three seasons of Teen Wolf, meaning Peter as the wolf, the kanima and its master, and the Darach. However, you don't know how they're being used so you can't really know what's going on. Is there a second person in the murders acting as the master of the beast or is there really sacrifices being made for something even bigger. (Or maybe there's an Alpha pack, that's for me to know and for you to find out hahahahahaha)._

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Beau, Peter, Jennifer

**Warnings**: Kogan (sorry), obnoxious Beau/James (sorry again) and werewolves (not sorry at all)

* * *

At the stroke of nine, someone rang the doorbell. James looked up from pouring punch into the little fishbowl glasses he bought, raising an eyebrow at Kendall who was trying to loosen the collar on the button up he was wearing.

"Is someone _seriously _here at nine?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"I'll go check."

"No no, I'm the greeter. Just relax and enjoy yourself," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes. James took the silver tray, balancing it perfectly in the palm of his hand before he slowly strutted over to his front door. Kendall sighed, following the boy as well. Not like there was anyone else here to talk too. James opened the door and was greeted with a large present wrapped in a bright red and yellow paper. Carlos' head poked around the box, smiling big and bright at James and Kendall.

"Happy birthday!" Carlos chirped and Kendall pointed at the box.

"That's for me?"

"Yeah! I hope you like it!" Carlos said and tried to step inside, but the present got stuck in the doorway. Carlos bit his lower lip, trying to get the present inside while James only stared disinterested. Kendall gave another sigh before he moved and helped Carlos get the large present inside the door, moving to set it on the table meant for presents.

"You know, when people say a party starts at a certain time, they usually mean for you to come an hour _after _that time," James explained and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Well I. . .well I didn't want my dad to be out so late. He already has his hands tied up with those murders," Carlos murmured and Kendall noticed that James gave a little flinch at the thought. Carlos then began to reach into his side pocket. "B-But I snuck some of this out of the office. They got it from a drug bust," Carlos explained, pulling out a rather good sized bag of marijuana. Kendall's eyes widened while James' eyes twinkled.

"Hmm, not bad. You could put it over there where we're keeping the beer. Don't forget to try the punch," James said with a flirty smile and Carlos smiled back. James walked into the kitchen, Kendall waiting til the boy was gone before he groaned.

"Carlos, you _really _didn't need to bring that. Guitar Dude is already going to stuff this place full of weed and other drugs, I don't want someone dying of an overdose at my party," Kendall said and Carlos laughed, tossing the bag onto the table before he shoved hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry, it's not that much. Plus, I just wanted to make a good impression on him," Carlos replied, tilting his head back towards the kitchen. Kendall raised an eyebrow, heart slightly quivering.

"Do you. . .like him?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, not like that. I mean, he's _really _hot, but he's Beau's boyfriend so he's off limits. But. . .I don't know, I thought that maybe if James thought I was cool, I would be invited to more parties and maybe make friends," Carlos said gently and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't need to steal drugs to make friends."

"Well it's working so far," Carlos replied and turned, James walking back in with two giant fishbowls and little strips of blue and white paper. He set them on the table, turning to face the boys with a devilish glint in his eyes and a suggestive smile.

"Got the party game ready," James said and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Which is?"

"Seven minutes in Heaven," James replied and took the pen to his lips to idly bite on. "What things should we do?"

"Don't you just, you know, make out?" Carlos asked and James rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be _boring_, yes. But that's not fun. What's fun is getting rimmed," James said and jotted something down on a blue strip before he dropped it into the bowl. "Or blowjobs," he added, dropping a few more slips into the bowl. His eyes brightened. "Or _dry fucking_," James breathed and Kendall felt his throat going dry. "And since you're the birthday boy, you get your name in the bowl to be picked about 50 times. Cause you're _definitely _going to get action tonight."

Kendall's cheeks went red at the thought, watching as James dumped a bunch of white strips inside. "Carlos, come here and write your name down on a couple of slips. You're first experience at a wild high school party should include a girl possibly giving you a handjob."

Carlos blushed red, looking to Kendall before he slowly approached James and began to write his name down on some strips. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, question burning at the tip of his tongue.

"Does. . .that mean you're putting your name in there too?" Kendall asked and James nodded his head.

"Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't have a little fun for one night. As long as we're not _actually _fucking anybody and it's _only _for the game, totally okay," James said with a wink and Kendall felt his heart beating extremely fast at the thought of his name getting pulled with James. James sucking him off in the cramped closet, the brunet on his knees and Kendall having permission to run his fingers through his hair to tug. Or James pressed against the door, keening and moaning loud with his underwear around his ankles as Kendall licked into him and fucked him with his tongue. Kendall breathed out a weak moan, closing his eyes and feeling his cock hard in these way too tight skinny jeans. No way was he going to back out of this, just the opportunity to be physical with James like he always wanted-

"If all else fails, I'm going to get the hottest chick to fuck you, Kendall. I already stocked my dad's drawers with flavored condoms and lube," James said with a grin.

Then there was the teeny fact that James still thought Kendall was straight. What if he didn't want to go into the closet with Kendall if their names _were _drawn? Or James swaps out with a pretty girl for Kendall to bang? He pulled his lower lip in, wanting to say something, but the doorbell rang again and James beamed.

"Party's getting started, go and mingle around!" James said eagerly, taking the punch tray to greet whoever it was at the front door. Kendall moved to Carlos, the Latino boy dropping his name slips into the bowl. Carlos sucked in a breath, nervously pulling at his collar.

"Do you think you'll get pulled?" Carlos asked and Kendall rubbed his arm.

"It's highly likely."

". . .I wonder if I'll get pulled."

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe. I bet everyone's going to be pulling a lot cause most of the kids James invited are horndogs," Kendall replied and Carlos chuckled lightly.

"What about Logan?" Carlos asked and Kendall paused.

"What _about _Logan?" Kendall asked himself and Carlos bit his lower lip, like he didn't mean to say that and was wishing that he didn't. His face was red, looking down awkwardly as he twiddled his fingers.

"I. . .I mean. . .do you think that maybe Logan would pull my name or I'll pull Logan's? He's coming, right? You think he'll even want to play something like that? Probably not, oh man oh man-"

"Dude, dude, _relax_," Kendall said and grabbed Carlos' shoulders. "So, you like Logan?"

"Maybe?. . .A little?. . .I don't know, I haven't really talked to him and I was hoping to get to know him better during the party," Carlos said quietly and Kendall gave a small grin.

"Just relax and be yourself. Logan is really cool and I'm sure you're going to get along fine," Kendall said, watching as people slowly began to file in groups, some carrying gift bags and little presents while others were tossing gift cards and envelopes most likely filled with money on the gift table. James was greeting and gesturing to his outfit, people taking punch glasses and raising them in Kendall's direction for a toast. Kendall waved at them, not even sure who half of these kids are, before he turned to Carlos. The Latino boy gave a small shrug.

"Let's party."

* * *

There were some points in the party that Kendall thought about calling home and telling his mother at least where he was. No doubt Peter guessed Kendall was at the party, but his father hadn't come to get him. And Kendall doubted Peter was being kind and just let Kendall go to the party. Something was going on, something that Peter knew about and was keeping from him. But every time he reached down to grab his phone, he'd watch the bowl of names and people pulling them to have their seven minutes in heaven. James went in there once with a guy from art club, Kendall not knowing just what it was they had to do but the art club guy was _quite _pleased when he came out.

He had to get James, he _had _to get James.

For the most part, the party was going to be a hit. It filled up a lot more when ten o clock rolled by, people dancing and swaying and jumping to the loud beat booming through the stereo speakers. Everyone was out on the patio or inside the house, sipping from their punch glasses or guzzling down some beer from the kegs. The foyer was smoky with cannabis burning, everyone on the couch lazy and laughing away any worries. Kendall kept to himself most of the night, accepting a couple of 'Happy Birthdays' before he just watched everyone around him have fun.

Carlos disappeared in with the crowd, though Kendall often caught a glimpse of the boy dancing with a pretty girl rather awkward. It was endearing, Kendall was glad that Carlos was enjoying the party more than he was at least.

He felt someone give him a little nudge and Kendall turned, seeing Logan standing there behind him dressed up in a dark navy blue shirt and leather jacket. Kendall looked the brunet up and down, Logan nervously biting his lip and waiting for a response.

"You look nice," Kendall said and Logan breathed almost a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I guess my dad was right, I should go to parties more often cause I was _totally _freaking out over what to wear for this one," Logan said and Kendall gave a little smile. Yeah, he kinda knew that already. Kendall gestured to the crowd of kids dancing and grinding all over each other.

"Well I'm sure you'll be invited to one of their parties coming up. James always throws the best parties though."

"I'm sure he does, he has the money for it," Logan said, admiring the view of the large patio and the vines that crawled up the red brick wall. The flashing lights were over the veranda and surrounded the pool, almost feeling like they were at a rave instead of a house party. Kendall shrugged, slowly walking inside with Logan following close beside him. "What do his parents do?"

"His dad is a lawyer and his mom. . .um. . .well his dad brings in the income."

"And his dad is going to be majorly pissed when he sees this house tomorrow," Logan replied, stepping over someone's vomit from having too much beer.

"I'll help him clean it up. Besides, his dad isn't going to be back until Monday. He's on a business trip," Kendall replied and leaned against the wall. He grabbed a glass of punch and took a sip, not exactly tasting like passion punch. He scrunched his nose and gave a cough. "What the hell is this?"

"It's spiked," Logan said with an eyeroll and Kendall placed the glass down.

"Guess I'm going to die of thirst," Kendall said and Logan laughed.

"Booze and drugs not your thing?"

"No. I don't need it to have fun. I wish that James didn't have to have so much of it here either."

"It's your party, why didn't you have any say in how it's planned?" Logan asked and Kendall sighed.

"Don't know. . .just can't say no to James," Kendall murmured and closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, he didn't remember feeling so tired. The party barely started, and it wasn't like he was doing anything that would make him get exhausted. He rubbed his eyes and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. . .so, you want to just. . .dance or whatever?" Kendall asked and Logan smiled, blush hinting at his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah sure," Logan said and the two of them turned to walk back out to the patio. Logan was the first out of the glass door, but Kendall stopped by a crowd of students talking with punch glasses in their hands.

"Yeah, I know about all three of them. Ugh, they were so annoying. All they talked about was how much pussy they were going to get even though _everyone _knew they were virgins," Jennifer Prada said with a perfect eyeroll and a football player swallowed down a nervous gulp.

"Woah, I wouldn't want to die a virgin like they did."

"Well if you meet me upstairs in a couple of minutes, you won't have to stud," she said with a wink.

"But they were _mutilated_. Guts spewing out of them, throats slashed. If they were virgins, you think they might have been sacrifices or something?" a guy asked and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Please, you think that there's some weird little devil worshippers sacrificing virgins in this town?"

"It's just weird. I mean, everyone _thought _that video clerk killed the other two but then _he _winds up getting killed. And no way he could have done it himself since it takes a lot of force to gut someone."

"How do you know that? You the killer?" the football player said with a tease and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm gonna gut your ass too if you don't shut up. This is serious-"

"Hey!" the group turned, James standing there with punch tray in his grasp and eyes looking stern. Kendall could see a slight flicker of fear in them, of nervousness. "We're here to have fun and party, not talk about some freaky murders."

"Scared, Diamond? Sure your bubble-butt boyfriend could keep you safe from some psycho killer," Jennifer taunted and took a glass of punch. She downed it in one gulp before setting it back on the tray, turning to face the football player. "Let's go."

He jumped, eager smile on his face as the two pushed past the crowd. Kendall gave one more look at James, before he shook his head and moved out the glass door to find Logan. So who could the murderer be if they have no more leads? And that they were all virgins. . .Peter said something about sacrifices. But to _who_? And _who _was sacrificing them? His head began to hurt more and he looked up into the sky, full moon high above and shining bright. His heart ached, his side burned and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe he needed to sit down, he should sit down.

He turned around to go back inside, but someone grabbed his hand and he turned back around to see Logan pulling him into the dancing crowd with a big smile. The brunet moved and twisted, rocking and jumping to the beat as Kendall made a feeble attempt to dance himself.

"Uh, you seen Carlos?" Kendall shouted and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Carlos?"

"The boy that we had lunch with? My teammate?"

"Oh! No, I didn't see him!"

"He _really _would want to talk with you, maybe be a friend?" Kendall suggested and Logan stepped closer. The brunet spritzed himself with cologne, a scent of honeysuckle and Kendall could breathe it in so _fully_. It seemed like a mixture of scents lingered on Logan's skin, honeysuckle and silk cologne, the chewed remnants of winterfresh gum on Logan's tongue. His hair smelled of flowers, lips the scent of sweet punch and vodka. Logan smiled.

"Sure! When I see him, I'll talk to him!" Logan shouted and Kendall smiled back. He looked up, searching for Carlos now and if the boy was out still dancing. But his eyes fell on James and Beau, Kendall forgetting that the senior was here. Beau had James pressed against one of the pillars, shamelessly grinding into James' front with James' legs spread as wide as possible. James was moaning, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he pawed at Beau's hair and Beau sucked and bit at his neck. Kendall could hear it, every breath, every 'oh yes, oh _yes_'. It should have been sending a spark to his arousal, but it was only making his blood boil in anger and frustration. He wanted James, he wanted James for _himself_. Kendall let out a low growl, sounding feral and dark as Logan turned to look at the couple shamelessly humping to the heavy bass. "They're so obnoxious, huh?" Logan said with a little smile and Kendall turned to face Logan.

His vision was growing blurry, reddening and Logan was so in focus. Kendall didn't say anything, just pulled Logan's hips flush to his own. Logan's eyes widened in surprise as Kendall slowly rocked the both of them, not grinding into Logan, but occasionally bumping up against him. Logan swallowed, wrapping arms around Kendall's neck and trailed his fingers through Kendall's hair. He kept his eyes down, shyly flickering up to Kendall's face before he rested them back on Kendall's collarbone. Kendall only watched Logan, heart beating fast. Something was surging through him, something was making it so harder to breathe and his head was growing fuzzy. Yet, he didn't care. He was angry, he wanted _some _release.

His hands moved downwards, holding Logan tight against him as he gripped at Logan's lower back.

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes, nervous and swallowing down a gulp. Kendall's fingertips were clawing into Logan's shirt, the blond feeling his breathing growing harsher and he was clinging tighter. He needed to get it out, he needed to get it _all _out.

"Hey!" James chirped in Kendall's ear and the blond blinked, James forcing himself between him and Logan. Kendall shook his head, his mind clearing and trying to remember what just happened and what did he just do. His heart was still beating extremely fast, choking down a breath as Logan stepped around to stare at James with angry eyes.

"We were _dancing_," Logan hissed and James hooked an arm around Kendall's.

"You still need to pull a name, birthday boy," James cooed, completely ignoring Logan and pulled Kendall inside the foyer to the large glass bowls.

"James, I really don't feel so good."

"You'll be feeling better when your dick is getting sucked, trust me," James said with a breathy smile. Alcohol was on his breath and Kendall wanted to kiss James now. Take his tongue, strip him of his clothes, fuck him right there on the spot and not care if anyone else was watching. Logan stormed over, glaring at James darkly.

"I _said _we were dancing. What's your fucking problem?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Kendall is going to pick a name and get his mind blown in seven minutes. I'm pretty sure there's a pillar out there you could hump against, since I doubt anyone would dance with you," James said with a smile, Beau coming up from behind him and pulled James against his front. James tilted his head, kissing Beau dirty and wet and Kendall could feel his heart flaring again. His side was burning, he couldn't breathe, he wanted to just _kill _someone.

James pulled away with a wet 'pop', looking over to Kendall with a smile. "Go on, pick a name," he replied and Kendall looked down at the strips of paper. He reached down inside, plucking one random little strip and opened it to read.

". . .Logan."

James' eyes widened the same time Logan's did. "Why did you stick your name in there?" James hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to play," Logan said darkly and James pulled away from Beau.

"Pull another name," James ordered Kendall and Logan stepped forward.

"Why don't you back off and serve some punch. Or maybe entertain your guests by doing an encore of that softcore dance with your boyfriend outside," Logan hissed.

"He's not gay, he doesn't have to do this with you. Besides, there are ten thousand things a human being should not experience and sex with the likes of _you _is one of them."

"Then the other 9,999 must involve things to do with you," Logan said with a smile and James frowned. Kendall's head was hurting, his back ached, he wanted to just sit down. His body felt like it was on _fire_, sweating hard and throat paper dry.

"I doubt that, I'm a better fuck than you'll ever be," James said and Beau smiled. He leaned against James again, kissed down the side of his throat and licked up to James' ear. James tilted his head back, kissing Beau and making sure he put on quite a show for Logan. Kendall felt his heart beating faster and faster, eyes burning and seething. He shoved his hand into the blue bowl and grabbed a slip of paper, almost ripping it in half when he opened it.

**_Make out_**

He dropped the paper slips and took Logan's hand, pulling the brunet towards the closet. James immediately pulled away from Beau and began to follow them.

"Kendall, come on. You don't have to do this. I'll get you a cute girl, just wait right here-" Kendall opened the closet door and Logan slammed it shut, not before giving James a catty wink and a sweet 'see you in seven minutes'.

Logan turned on the lightbulb, leaning against the side of the wall with his arms crossed while Kendall moved to a corner and placed hands to his sweating face. "I swear, I don't know _how _you put up with him. He's pushy, he's bratty, he's spoiled rotten and. . .hey, are you okay?" Logan stepped closer and Kendall closed his eyes. It felt like his flesh was being pulled apart, his bones tightening and hot flashes coming over his skin.

"Yeah, yeah," he panted and Logan placed a cool hand to Kendall's forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I'm fine," Kendall growled and Logan stepped back, crossing his arms.

"We don't have to do anything, you know. . .if you're not gay, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Logan said and Kendall chuckled. It sounded dark, it sounded not like him at all. He slowly moved from his corner, eyeing Logan like he was prey. Logan watched Kendall, not moving as Kendall pushed him against the blankets stacked in the corner. Kendall leaned down, capturing Logan's lips with his own and Logan made a little surprised whimper. Kendall forced his tongue into Logan's mouth, tasting the peppermint and the punch and vodka, his heart racing and racing. Logan gasped against his lips, gently rutting his hips up against Kendall's, the blond feeling the subtle bump of an erection. Logan's hands tangled in Kendall's hair, lips sliding and meshing wet and hot, Logan whimpering and almost _begging _to be kissed harder. Kendall panted hard, hands moving to hold Logan tight by his hips.

Something shot through Kendall's heart, a jolt of pain and fire and animalistic lust. He pulled back, his teeth tugging Logan's lower swollen lip as he hissed in pain. Logan's eyes fluttered, cheeks red and lips puffy.

"Kendall? Kendall what's-" The door opened, James standing there. He looked at Logan's kissed lips, wet and red, before back at Kendall's lips in the same condition.

"Time's up."

"That wasn't seven minutes!"

"I said _time's up_!"

"Why are you such a psychotic _bitch?!_" Logan yelled and Kendall stumbled out, hitting the floor with a pained groan. He held his head, feeling James' hands over him worried.

"Kendall? Kendall?! What did you do to him?!" James yelled.

"I don't know, he wasn't feeling well to begin with and-"

"Just stay the hell away from my friend!" James shouted, shoving Logan away when the brunet tried to crouch down and help Kendall.

"Don't fucking shove me!" Logan hissed, shoving James hard. James growled, getting up and slamming Logan into the wall as a football player shouted out "Fight! Fight! Fight!". People began to crowd, Kendall stumbling to his feet. He needed to go home, he needed to get out of here. He pushed through the crowd, people running hands over him trying to ask if he was okay. His vision was shaky, everything sounded distorted and strange. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was dying. He dug into his pockets and grabbed his keys, jamming them into the door of the Skylark. He climbed inside, sticking keys into the ignition and ignored James' shouts for him to wait. The brunet boy was running outside, bruise on his cheek, but Kendall was already pulling away and onto the street.

It won't take long for him to get home. Just a couple of blocks away, just a couple of blocks away. But Kendall ached and he couldn't breathe, trying to swallow down a breath but none came. His body was burning, he was sweating so hard. He needed water, he needed _something_. He wasn't even driving straight, swerving left to right. Kendall rubbed his face, the wheel going loose for only a few seconds before he looked back up and saw he was driving straight into a ditch.

He couldn't react in time, the car driving off the road and into the ditch, Kendall being jolted and thrown around in his seat like he was a rag doll. Kendall placed his head into his hands, groaning and sweating. He opened the door, climbing out of the car and fell to the ground. Kendall grabbed at his shirt, hastily ripping it off as if that would help him cool. He looked at the car, some minor damage that he could fix himself. He slowly got to his feet and held his side, he needed water. He needed something to cool off in _badly_.

He wandered off from the car, towards the lake in the middle of the woods. Kendall fell to his knees, placing his hands in the murky water to cup enough for him to drink. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting of him to be drinking lake water, but Kendall was desperate. He ached and hurt so badly, he wanted all of this to _stop_. When Kendall raised his hands out of the water, he stared and watched as the water fell from his grasp. His nails were _growing_. Not even nails anymore, but sharpened _claws_. Kendall could feel himself hyperventilating, looking at his own reflection. He opened his jaw by some hidden reflex, fangs growing prominent and sharp.

Kendall shook his head, feeling like he was going to cry. What's going on? What's happening? _Why _is this happening to him? His eyes weren't green anymore, they were a honey shade of gold and frightened. Kendall lurched forward, giving a pained scream and grunt. He could feel himself beginning to drool, his ears pointing and hair beginning to grow on the side of his face and over his arms. He panted, screaming again as his bone cracked and his skin flared in heat. Kendall looked up towards the sky, at the full moon over his head taunting him.

He opened his mouth and what came out of it wasn't a scream, but the loudest and deadliest of roars.

Like a beast.

* * *

Kendall began to run, to where he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He knew that there was something burning in him, an aching desire to just _kill _something and rip it to shreds. He was running on all fours, hands and feet digging up dirt with each lunge and large stride that he made. Kendall jumped onto a large rock, raising his nose in the air to smell the air. Blood, he could smell it. . .a woman. Kendall looked around, breathing low as he tried to trace her scent. She stopped moving, Kendall wondering if she could sense him as well. He slowly moved off of the rock, before he charged in the direction of the scent. She wasn't moving, she was perfectly still and Kendall could taste the kill on his tongue.

Before something knocked him down, heavier than him and _angrier _than he was. Kendall roared and the beast roared right back, teeth barred and ready to rip Kendall to shreds should he make a wrong move. The same beast that bit him, blood red eyes glaring down at Kendall past its snout. It's heavy paws pinned Kendall to the ground by his shoulders, Kendall finding that he couldn't move no matter how much he struggled. The beast looked over its shoulder, Kendall roaring and snarling as a woman walked around it, her red hair done up in a messy bun and a gun holster strapped to her hip. She placed a hand to her mouth, almost like she was about to sob in despair and Kendall growled.

"H-He doesn't even recognize me," she cried, putting her hands to her face. "Why, why did you do this?"

"It's just the full moon," the beast growled out, growing smaller and smaller til it was just a man above Kendall holding him down. The moonlight caught his golden locks perfectly, red eyes still gleaming. "He's going to be fine once we get him chained up. Get your gun ready."

"I can't do this."

"I remember you shooting a couple of my friends when we were younger."

"This is my _son_."

"This is _our _son."

"What kind of father would turn their only son into a monster?" the redhaired woman asked and Kendall snarled, fighting under the man's hold. He lunged at her legs and she had the gun out quick as a flash, holding it aimed at Kendall's head while the man yanked Kendall back.

"Easy, easy. Don't want to blow his brains out," the man chuckled and the redhaired woman put a hand to her mouth, letting out a sob into her palm. "Jennifer, you need to do this so we can get him out of here. Since he was howling like an idiot, the Mitchells can't be too far away."

"I can't, I can't," she cried and the man growled.

"**Do it!**" he screamed and she swallowed down her cry, taking the safety off the gun before she aimed it at Kendall's throat.

"I-It's going to be too much blood if I do it at the throat."

"Then in the shoulder, just need him to be paralyzed," the man said calmly and turned Kendall rougly in the dirt. Kendall snarled and the gunshot rang out, a bullet entering his shoulder and he screamed, voice coming through the wolf's growl. The man looked up. "They're here," he muttered and rose off of Kendall. The blond couldn't even find it in himself to attack, watching as the man slammed his palms down on the ground and quicker than he could blink an eye, he had already shifted into the large beast. The redhaired woman grabbed Kendall and threw him onto the beast's back as she climbed on, getting her gun ready as the beast began to run.

She kept a tight hold on them both, looking over her shoulder for any signs of whatever or whoever it was that was chasing them. Kendall groaned, looking up into her face.

". . .Mom?" his voice sounded weak, like that of a four year old boy. She closed her eyes, running her hand over his bare back.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she said, though Kendall couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him or herself. She rubbed his back in soothing motions and it placed Kendall at ease, his body numb and his eyes drooping tiredly.

He passed out, with the feel of the woman's hand on his back and listening to the grunts of the beast below.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter and this time for sure, there will be a period before the next update because I definitely need to work on the BT Bang fics. Just that this story is coming to me a lot more easier than those other two. Anyways, thanks to zchary, WindowsDown22, Kameslover3, RockChickwrites, SuperNeos2, Bliny05, winterschild11, Kendaliosis, Cookie Monster Giggles, Makkenji, the Anons, ValentineZombie, Millie, Anonymous Rabbit, annabellex2, TheFanMark, LoveSparkle and Chey21 for the alert, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy_

**Characters**: Kendall, Peter, Jennifer, Katie, James

**Warnings**: Some slightly sadistic torture and Kames fluffiness

* * *

Sometime during the state of Kendall's unconsciousness, he swore he could hear someone crying and screaming, sounding absolutely hysterical about someone. They were screaming, they were shouting and demanding "Where is he?" over and over again, begging to see the person and check if they were alright. They were arguing with someone else, someone with a fake concerned voice asking them to kindly go home. Kendall couldn't place the voices, nor did he know who they were referring to. But he hoped that the one that was crying would find them, cause they sounded absolutely scared and lost and frightened without them.

* * *

What felt like days in darkness finally came to an end, as Kendall felt his eyes able to flutter open. His head was heavy, and there was something tight around his throat that made it harder to breathe.

"You're so precious when you sleep."

Kendall gave a tired groan, his vision clearing enough to see Peter sitting in a chair backwards, smiling sweetly at his son. In his hand was something silver, though Kendall didn't know what. Next to him was Jennifer, her face a mixture of hopelessness, shame, and despair.

"Mom?" Kendall said weakly and he tried to move to her, but paused at the sound of something clanking. He looked around him, realizing that they were in his bedroom, but chains were sprawled around him and attached to the heater behind him. He reached up to his neck where the tight pressure was, feeling metal all around.

A collar.

He looked at the two of them, Peter still smiling and Jennifer looking like she wanted to cry. That same expression that she made, right before she raised the gun to shoot Kendall last night. He remembered everything, the fire that was burning in his body, the claws and fangs and all the body hair. He remembered howling and snarling like a wolf, he remembered the desire he possessed to kill anyone, even his own _mother_. And he remembered the beast with the blood red eyes that were now a shade of deceitful blue green, the monster before him in human form. "What. . .what did you _do _to me?!" Kendall screamed and Peter tilted his head from left to right.

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me!" Kendall screamed. "You! You're the one that bit me that night! You attacked my mom and you chased me down in the woods and bit me and turned me into a monster!"

Peter hummed. "Well I _may _have done that."

Kendall growled and tried to lunge forward, but Peter held up the silver device to show to Kendall.

"Don't move," he said and then gestured to something above Kendall. Kendall paused, reaching a hand up to find that he was wearing some sort of metal crown, with gigantic bolts and nails. "I push this button and that crown is going to insert five nine inch nails into your skull. _Slowly_."

"How could you let him do this to me?!" Kendall shouted at his mother and Jennifer swallowed down a cry, shaking her head while Peter lowered the trigger device.

"It's not to hurt _you_. It's to control the beast. Until you learn how to do it on your own, we need to count on pain to hold you back and keep you human. So I suggest that you sit there, calm down, and let the both of us talk," Peter said sharply. Kendall growled and Peter gently pressed the button on the device, Kendall feeling the tip of a sharp nail prodding lightly at the side of his temple. He pursed his lips tight and Peter released the button, the nail still pressing into his skin but the force behind it was gone. "So I'll start. Yes, I turned you into a 'monster'. Course, proper term is werewolf and you didn't manage to kill anyone so you're not _fully _a monster."

"But I could have. I almost killed her," Kendall said, gesturing with a nod to his mother.

"Which is why I said you weren't allowed to go to that party. But, you disobeyed me."

"Why didn't you tell me then that this would happen? You knew, you _both _knew."

"We didn't. . .or at least, I didn't," Jennifer said quietly. "Peter told me the day before that he bit you. . .but we both didn't know if the bite would take."

"What do you mean?"

"The bite either kills you or turns you. So we figured-"

"You shouldn't tell me that I was going to turn into a monster on the full moon if I already was going to be dead?" Kendall asked, astonished and looking at his mother hurt. She placed her hands to her face, Kendall knowing she was wishing this was all over. Both of them knew that he could have died and _neither _of them tried to warn him? Peter gave a sigh.

"The morning of the full moon, you were still okay. That's when I knew you would be turned. . .but to be honest, I knew one way or another you would still go. So I just wanted to see what would happen. We were both around James' home, Jennifer was in the woods looking for the Hunters and I was out making sure that you were keeping the beast under control. Which you _were _for a long time." Peter then began to smile, "Course, that all changed when you saw James and that boy kissing on each other, huh?"

Kendall frowned, embarrassed flush rising to his face. "When you left, you were beginning to shift and I heard your first howl. And the Hunters heard you too. So we had to get you out of there and tried to not leave a trail, got you chained up and kept you sedated until now."

". . .Hunters?"

"Yes. Hunters."

Kendall blinked and Peter rolled his eyes. "Well you don't think that _everyone _believes werewolves don't exist, do you?"

"I. . .how. . ._what?_"

"They're a family of hunters, they've been doing it for centuries. Hunting werewolves and killing them," Jennifer explained and Kendall's eyes widened. She raised her hand to keep him silent. "But they follow a code, they wouldn't harm a werewolf that hasn't killed anyone. . .and they won't kill a sixteen year old boy either."

"You don't know them well, darling," Peter cooed and looked to Kendall. "They would have tortured you and killed you if they caught you. Code or not."

"Cause they're looking for you?" Kendall asked and Peter sighed.

"I don't know. . .they got my friend a while ago and I managed to escape. Now with all these random murders happening, they must be looking for me. Or something like me." He closed his eyes, deep in thought. "That's why I need to make a pack. . .that's why I bit you. I need you, Kendall. An Alpha is only as strong as his pack."

"And if I refuse?" Kendall hissed through his teeth and Peter titled his head to the side.

"You'll still be a werewolf that's completely out of control and you heighten your chances of getting sliced in half by a Mitchell's sword by becoming an Omega. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Neither does joining your pack! I didn't want this, why _me?_ Why couldn't you have bit someone else?! You didn't care about me or Mom or Katie for _ten years_ and now you come back just to ruin my life!" Kendall then began to see it, horror and pain creeping into his heart. Prom, graduation, college, he's going to have to worry about changing into a monster that'll kill everything in sight every single month. He couldn't start a family, having to worry about his kids or his spouse every time the full moon comes.

His spouse. . .James. . .

Kendall let out a cry, placing his hands to his face. Hands were on his shoulders, his mother holding him tight in her arms. James, how is James supposed to love him now when he was _this_? He was a monster, he could have hurt James and the threat of hurting James will forever be present so long as he was a werewolf. And James wouldn't want to be with him, some _freak_ of nature that howls at the moon and has a bloodlust. Jennifer kissed his face and around the torture crown, Kendall turning to look at Peter still sitting in the chair.

The man had no expression. No sense of guilt for changing his only son into a monster, not even giving him a _choice_. Kendall gently pushed his mother away, feeling anger boiling in his chest. Peter didn't care, he did this for himself and now Kendall was in danger of hurting his best friend, his mother, his little sister, _everyone _he cares about. He felt a growl rip from his throat, teeth baring with a desire to kill. Peter raised the device, slowly pressing the button and Kendall felt the nail pressing into his skin. He hissed, gritting his teeth as the nail broke the skin and slowly began to bore into his skull. Blood was trickling down his forehead, a scream ripping from his throat as he felt another nail enter on the side of his temple.

"Peter stop it!" Jennifer yelled and the pressure was gone, Peter lowering the device.

"He's going to heal-"

"_Please _can we just stop?" she plead and Kendall closed his eyes, blood running over his brow and down his cheek.

". . .Fine, we'll stop. But he needs to stay chained. At least until tomorrow," Peter muttered, standing to his feet. Kendall watched him leave, the man slipping the device into his pocket. "I'll go check on Katie to see if she's still sedated. Think I'll take her shopping today."

Jennifer didn't respond, closing her eyes as Peter closed the door shut behind him. All was silent between the two, until Kendall finally spoke.

"He's drugging her too?"

". . .I don't want her to know. I don't want her dragged into this mess, I didn't want _neither _of you dragged into this mess. . .that doll that Peter gave her has extract of primrose and venom to put her to sleep for a certain amount of time. We're only doing this until you get your inner wolf in control."

"The beast."

"The beast. . ."

". . .Will I turn into something like he does? Like an actual wolf?" Kendall asked and Jennifer shook her head.

"You're just a Beta, you can't do something like that. And only certain Alphas can do something like shifting into a complete wolf, it varies from person to person."

"How do you_ know _so much about this?" Kendall asked and Jennifer sighed.

"It's a long story, dealing with my own family history."

". . .You were a Hunter?"

"I was _never _a Hunter."

"But grandma and grandpa were?"

Jennifer tilted her head from side to side. "Let's just say I didn't want to go into the family business. That was before I met your father and before he changed. . .things are going to be okay, Kendall. I promise."

". . .I just don't understand why did it have to be me," Kendall said quietly and Jennifer gently wiped away the blood trail on Kendall's face.

"I don't know either, sweetie. And I really wish that I did. . .I'll bring you up something to eat," she said and kissed Kendall's face. Kendall nodded, the heaviness of the torture crown and the chains making his body numb. He watched as Jennifer rose to her feet, getting ready to leave before he called out to her.

"Who was that person that was here?" Kendall asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I. . .I swore I heard someone when I was unconscious. Like. . .they were crying and they sounded really scared. And they wanted to see someone. . .who was it?" Kendall asked and Jennifer bit her lower lip.

". . .It was James."

Kendall felt his heart froze. James was the voice, James was the one that was frightened and scared and sobbing begging to see. . .Kendall? "You worried him when you left the party so suddenly and. . .well your car was found crashed in the ditch along with your shirt and you weren't there so he just. . .got scared something happened to you. But we told him you were fine and sleeping."

"More like _Peter _told him I was okay and told him to leave, didn't he? But James wanted to see for himself."

She nodded and Kendall swallowed. "Mom, you need to let me see him. Just so he knows that I'm safe."

". . .I can't," she said quietly and Kendall blinked.

"What do you mean? _Why_?"

"You're eyes are still gold," she said and Kendall blinked again. He looked down at his hands, the claws still there, but much smaller than they were last night. He touched his face, light and downy hair on his cheekbones. He was still a werewolf. Even when the sun was risen. He looked to her, eyes pleading for help, but Jennifer turned away with a hurt grimace. "You'll be shifted back by tonight, but you just need to stay chained up."

"Mom, _please _let me go! I'll put on something to cover this up, I _need _to see James!"

"You need to stay here-"

"_Let me go!_" Kendall roared, snarling and fighting against the chains. Jennifer stepped back, Kendall growling and clawing at the floor. "Let me go, let me _go! I'll kill you if you don't! Let me go, __**let me go!**_"

Jennifer looked like she was going to vomit, turning away and running out of Kendall's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her as Kendall snarled and fought. "Let me go, you _bitch! I hate you! I hate you both! I'm going to kill you, let me go! Let me go!_"

* * *

The clock read 7:45pm, Kendall's room slowly becoming enveloped in darkness. His legs were numb, he smelled of sweat and dirt and he was growing absolutely thirsty and hungry. Not to mention that he had to use the bathroom like _now_. The blood from the torture crown had already dried up on his skin, falling in flakes. The two nails however were still embedded in his skull, the other three sometimes gently prodding against Kendall's skin every once in a while, like Peter was idly pressing the button just for the hell of it. His mother hadn't came upstairs in a long time, Kendall figuring he scared her off and wouldn't come back upstairs without Peter.

Peter was probably keeping him from food and water and the bathroom cause he lashed out, and it was Kendall's fault.

He wanted to cry so badly, to sob and have the both of them hear how much pain he was in. He was a monster and he threatened to kill his mother, _tried _to kill his mother last night. He can't tell the boy he's been in love with for so long that he's alright, and he probably won't ever be with him again. And now, he was chained up like some rabid animal starving and parched. A sob exited his throat, sorrowful and pained. He wished that he could at least have the crown off, he was sure he'd still feel the pain without it.

Kendall looked up, the door opening and there stood his mother and Peter, like he thought.

"Suppertime," he said and Kendall swallowed. Peter walked forward, kneeling down with blood red eyes staring into his own. Kendall shuddered, Peter giving an approving nod. "That's more like it," he mumbled and moved to take the torture crown off. He unscrewed the nails that were burrowed in his skull, Kendall hissing and groaning in pain through his teeth. Peter took the crown off, more blood coming down Kendall's face and side of the head as he tossed the crown aside. Mr. Knight then undid the collar, Kendall taking his first clear breath of air. The room was stuffy, his head feeling slightly woozy as Peter slowly helped him up. "Go shower up and use the bathroom if you need to. And remember to have a smile on when you come downstairs," Peter said, tapping Kendall's cheek lightly.

His father turned around and walked out of the bedroom, Jennifer still standing there looking at Kendall worried. He couldn't meet her eyes, shame welling in his chest.

". . .I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean any of those things-"

"It's okay. . .it wasn't you."

"But I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it-"

"It's alright. . .go clean up, honey," she said quietly and walked down the hall. Kendall quickly ran out and to the bathroom to relieve himself, before he shed his clothes and turned on the shower. He looked into the mirror as steam rose, looking human once again. He breathed a sigh of relief, the thought of seeing James again entering his head as he climbed into the shower. He scrubbed himself down, getting every bit of dirt that was on his torso. He scrubbed his hair, not even feeling where the nails were ingrained in his skull. He stepped under the showerhead, letting the water rinse him clean and watched the blood and dirt go down the drain.

A couple more scrubs and rinses later, Kendall stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping his nude form up in a towel, Kendall went back to his bedroom to grab some clean clothes. He shuffled through his underwear drawer and grabbed some boxers to pull on, right before he reached for some old sweatpants. He tugged them onto his waist, looking around for a shirt and pulled on his Minnesota Wild jersey. Tired and rather sluggish, Kendall trudged out of his bedroom and walked downstairs without a smile into the dining room.

Katie was at the table, eyebrow quirked when she saw her big brother. "So you're _finally _awake? You should probably lay off the alcohol, Big Brother," Katie said and Kendall sat down, looking at her confused.

"What?"

"Dad said that you snuck out and went to James' party, got drunk, crashed the Skylark and you were upstairs in your bedroom cause you got hungover," Katie explained before she ate some of her meatloaf. Kendall gritted his teeth, looking across the table at Peter smiling behind his glass. Jennifer served Kendall's plate, running her hand gently through his hair. Kendall eased into her touch, saying sorry with his eyes as she sat down across from Katie. His little sister smiled devilishly. "You're soo busted."

"He's already been punished, Katie. We're done with it," Peter said and Katie pouted.

"But if I did something like that, I would have gotten grounded for _months_."

"Good thing you didn't do it then," Peter said simply and Katie gave a look over at her brother. Kendall didn't give a response back, hungrily scarfing down his food and water. "The Skylark is in the shop right now, nothing to be worried about except I'm going to have to take you to school and pick you up for a couple of days."

". . .Fine," Kendall mumbled around his mashed potatoes and vegetables. Peter smiled and continued to eat, Kendall looking over to his mother.

"Could. . .could I see James now?" Kendall gently asked and Jennifer gave him a sad sigh.

"Tomorrow, honey."

"But I'm fine now, why can't I see him?"

". . .Just tomorrow. Please, Kendall," she said quietly and Kendall pursed his lips. She's already been through a lot of emotional distress, he didn't want to argue with her anymore. He nodded, continuing to eat his food and satiate his hunger, trying to pretend that everything was normal and they were a happy little family.

* * *

Kendall looked out the window at the moon, not feeling the same urge like he did last night. He wondered if it was going to be the same every time. If every full moon would he feel like he was burning and in pain, the urge to kill and destroy stronger than ever. He looked down at the chains and the torture crown, things he's going to have to get acquainted with whether he liked it or not. He thought of James, his heart aching to see the boy again. Kendall looked over his shoulder, listening hard for his mother or his father or Katie. He could hear the light snoring of Katie from down the hall in her bedroom, and downstairs he could hear the television turned on to the news while the clanking of his mother doing dishes echoed in the kitchen.

He couldn't sense Peter though, and Kendall found himself not caring if the man was present or somewhere else. He was going to see James, James would always be more important than his 'Alpha'. Kendall opened his window and leapt out, landing on his hands and feet with ease and began to run on all fours. He didn't give it much thought, like it was the natural thing to do. But he was still in his human form, not growing claws or fangs. He didn't really understood what that meant, what kind of powers did he inherited from the bite or abilities, but he was moving faster than he ever did before. He was only at James' home in a few minutes, standing on his feet to look at the mansion.

Kendall took a running start and leapt again, scaling the gate and jumped over to the other side. Mr. Diamond's car wasn't parked out front, Kendall figuring that he wouldn't be here til the morning. Kendall looked upstairs towards James' bedroom window, heart beating fast and he swallowed down a nervous gulp. He ran and began to scale the wall, leaping onto the first portion of the roof before he carefully jumped to James' bedroom window. He peered inside, the light on but no one in sight. Kendall bit his lower lip, knocking gently on the glass and tried to keep his balance.

The bedroom door opened, Kendall nervously hiding away before peeking to see James walking in with a wine cooler most likely stolen from his father's bar. Kendall knocked on the window again and James quickly turned, hazel eyes red from crying and scared. Kendall's face fell, guilty as James quickly tossed the wine cooler on his bed and ran to the window. He opened it and Kendall climbed in, the blond opening his mouth to speak but was silenced with James punching him hard in his shoulder.

"You fucking bastard!" James screamed, hitting Kendall again and Kendall tried to shield it. "First you were making out with that stupid asshole in my house and then you get sick, then I wake up to Officer Garcia banging on my door telling me that they found your car crashed and you were gone and I didn't know if you were hurt or if you were-" James bit his lip, hitting Kendall harder as a sob came from his throat. "And your parents wouldn't let me see you and I wanted to see you for myself, I _needed _to see you were alright cause it was probably my fault. I should have told you the punch was spiked but I didn't think you'd get sick and drive home drunk and fucking _fight back you asshole!_" James punched Kendall again and Kendall grabbed James' wrists.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kendall said and James sniffled. Kendall pulled the brunet into his arms, hugging James as tight as he could. What he wouldn't give to kiss James right now, to tell him how much he loved him and he never wanted to scare him like this again. To never make him feel like he's lost someone else he loved so dearly. James shook in Kendall's grasp, rubbing his eyes as he tried to calm down. "God, I hate this," James said, pushing away from Kendall to sit on his bed. "I hate crying, I'm better than this."

"You were scared."

"I don't _want _to be scared, I want to believe that you'll be with me and I can count on hearing your voice when I call you or see your face when I go to your house," James said and rubbed his eyes. "Just. . .the entire day I was thinking about you being gone and your parents were just trying to get rid of me. I had to think that my best friend since kindergarten was gone all because he drove drunk from some stupid party I forced him to have."

"James, it's not your fault. The Skylark is going to be fixed."

"I don't care about your stupid car! I cared about you!"

Kendall blushed as James groaned annoyed. The blond sat down, James popping open the wine cooler and took a swig.

"Well I'm here now, that's what matters. . .I'm not going to scare you like that again, I promise."

"You better not, cause I'll kill you myself if you do," James mumbled and Kendall smiled.

"Will it be a gentle death?"

"Maybe. It depends on how much you pissed me off."

Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder. "Then I'll make sure I never do it again, don't want to take chances."

"Good. . .so. . .you and Logan. . ."

Kendall swallowed, the memory of him pretty much sucking Logan's face off in the closet coming back to him. Part of him wondered if that was the beast doing that, though he didn't understand why the beast would rather fuck Logan than kill him.

Or maybe he would have killed him afterwards, Kendall still wasn't sure how it worked.

Kendall looked at James, the brunet taking another sip from his wine cooler. "Yeah?"

"Did you like it?"

". . .I don't know, what answer would make you not want to kill me?"

"You hated it, you hate him, and we should key his car cause he punched me and is a bitch."

"He punched you cause you shoved him when he was trying to help me."

"Cause I'm your best friend and I come first, stop changing the subject," James snapped with a frustrated glare. "Did you like it or not?"

Kendall shrugged. ". . .I kinda did. . .I don't think anything is going to come out of it, though."

"So. . .you're still straight?"

"I wasn't straight to begin with."

James blinked, letting that process. Kendall reached for the wine cooler to take a drink but James pulled it away. "What do you mean you're not straight?! Why didn't you tell me?! I told you I was bi when we left middle school! How long have you been keeping this a secret? God, I looked so _stupid _trying to get you girls when you_ really _liked dick! No wonder Jo didn't work out!"

"Well the fact that she's like two years older than me and didn't want to date an inexperienced freshman also factored into that," Kendall said and reached for the wine cooler again that James held away again.

"Did Logan turn you gay?"

"No."

"Who was it then? I know it had to be someone cause I remember you telling me that you would totally fuck Ellen Fickety in eighth grade."

Well that was a total lie cause James was harping about how much he wanted to have sex back in eighth grade and made Kendall spill which girl would he bang when he really wanted to just bang the cute chestnut haired boy harping about girls in the first place. James pouted, "I can't believe _he _turned you gay. . .do you like him?"

"No. Not like that. . .I mean, I don't know."

"You don't know if you like him or not?"

"I don't want to."

"Good, you hate him. I'll go grab the keys." Kendall held James down with an eyeroll.

"I didn't say that. Carlos has a small crush on him so I don't want to get with Logan knowing that, it wouldn't feel right. And Logan is still really nice, James. I _thought _you were going to behave."

"He didn't behave either so you can't get angry at just me," James said defensively and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll talk to him about that at school tomorrow," Kendall said and rose to his feet. James grabbed his hand, Kendall looking down at the boy with blushing cheeks.

"Can you spend the night? You were supposed to stay last night and help me clean up. Which you didn't."

"It's not a mess downstairs, is it?"

"It _was_. But I made Beau and the rest of the hockey team stay and clean up," James said and Kendall nodded slowly. He wondered what James told Beau to make him get the entire hockey team to clean up a wild party, figuring it most likely had to involve sex in Mr. Diamond's bed. He swallowed his sigh, James pulling Kendall down into his bed and lied down next to him. He pulled up the bedsheets, both of them getting under and James switched off the lamp light. "Much better," he said contented and Kendall rested into the pillow.

"Your dad is going to be wondering why I'm in here."

James scoffed. "As if he lets me know that he's home. He doesn't care, you know that."

"He loves you though."

"I think he forgets he does."

". . .You know I love you, right?"

James smiled. "Of course you do, I love you too." Kendall nodded, wishing James meant it the same way that he did. James moved in closer, "I'm glad I have you as a best friend."

"Of course, James. . ."

"Even if you do want to buttfuck Logan."

Kendall groaned. "God, I don't!"

"Good, cause I hate him and he's probably a bad fuck anyways."

"Goodnight, James."

"Night, Kendall," James said with a little laugh, moving to hold Kendall in his arms. It was like they were three again, James tangling himself in Kendall's body and smiling content while Kendall was forced to sleep with the awkwardness of James surely kicking or hitting him through the night in sleep. But Kendall only relaxed in James' hold, looking out the window and down at the gate, at the beast with red eyes glaring up at him behind the steel. He heard James coo lightly and Kendall closed his eyes, allowing himself this one good night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_OKAY NOW I REALLY DO MEAN THAT THERE WILL BE A PERIOD BEFORE UPDATING AGAIN I'M JUST UPDATING CAUSE I MANAGED TO GET DOWN BOTH OUTLINES FOR THE BT BANG._

_And idk if this chapter is necessarily good cause nothing really happens that's exciting (its more filler/more character introductions), maybe next chapter would be a little bit more exciting but we'll have to see. Anyways, thanks to zchary, SuperNeos2, Cookie Monster Giggles, Utena, Bliny05, gleechild, Vezulow, Makkenji, Kameslover3, LoveSparkle, Gmavy, winterschild11, Kendaliosis, the anons, ValentineZombie, Anonymous Rabbit, annabellex2, TheFanMark and Chey21 for the alert, fav and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Jennifer, Jo and Dr. Taylor, "The Guy"

**Warnings**: Depictions of someone having a seizure (which is hopefully correct) and filler content

* * *

Kendall and James went to school together, the blond glad he didn't have to face Peter in the morning but knowing he'll have to deal with him in the afternoon when school let out. Kendall still had to get all of his presents and the money (which James counted and said it totaled around $454) that was at the party, and he was only grateful he had a choice of one of the outfits James bought for him for the party to wear to school. He felt expensive, walking around in the nice kind of plaid shirts that James liked instead of the 'lumberjack' ones Kendall wore. The white Buster Clydes that James picked out for him squeaked across the hall, black skinny jeans tight on his legs as he moved to his locker to get his books.

"Um, hey." Kendall closed his eyes and mumbled a 'Shit' under his breath, before he moved to look behind his locker at Logan giving him a nervous little smile.

"Um, hey yourself," Kendall said and continued to grab his things. Logan moved around the locker so he could see Kendall, the blond trying to keep his eyes on his things as Logan bit his lower lip.

"You feeling better? I mean, you're not sick or anything are you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Just. . .had a little bit of sickness from the food. James always buys some weird fancy appetizers and I guess it didn't set with my stomach. Sorry for scaring you if I did. . .and for ditching the party," Kendall said and Logan smiled.

"You did scare me, but apology accepted," Logan said with a flirty smile and stepped closer. Kendall stumbled back, a little startled and Logan raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"W-Well I. . .um, class," Kendall said and Logan gave a little smile.

"Yeah, we both have class in about ten minutes," Logan said with a laugh and Kendall nodded, closing his locker door.

"Then we should probably get going," Kendall said with a nervous laugh and Logan nodded, reaching out to take Kendall's hand. Kendall quickly put his hands behind his back and Logan looked up at the boy confused.

"Okay seriously, what's going on?" Logan asked and Kendall swallowed. ". . .James wouldn't have anything to do-"

"No, he doesn't. . .look, Logan, you're a really nice guy and all and you're really smart and stuff but. . .what happened in the closet and all. . ." Kendall rubbed his face, he was absolutely floundering on this and heard Logan give a light laugh.

"Are you confused?"

"Yeah, I'm really confused. Just give me a-" Logan pulled Kendall's hands away from his face, leaning up on his toes to kiss Kendall slow and deep. The brunet's tongue surged forward into Kendall's mouth, playful and flirty as he lightly bit along Kendall's lower lip with his teeth. Kendall's brain fogged, slowly losing himself in the talent of Logan's tongue and wet lips as he kissed him, Logan pulling away with a little cute 'pop' sound and Kendall remembering that he should breathe now.

"Still confused?" Logan asked and Kendall blinked. It wasn't like he really _kissed _anyone other than Logan, so when he was kissed, his mind was too far in euphoria to even make a rational thought. He didn't have time to answer, since the warning bell began to ring and Logan sighed. "Come on, we need to go to class," he said and took Kendall's hand in his own. Kendall just let himself be pulled along by the smaller boy with the dumbest expressions on his face, pretty sure that Logan just claimed him as his boyfriend.

He was _so _fucked.

* * *

Logan kissed him goodbye to leave off to second period, making Kendall's brain go numb again. They weren't dating, it was just kisses right? Not like they _said _they were dating, cause they weren't. He could still fix this, he could still get out of this alive and get everything back to normal.

He gave a groan, why did this have to happen to him. The _last _thing he needed right now was some accidental romance with Logan when Carlos had a crush on him and James would rip Kendall's dick off so it wouldn't have to 'buttfuck' Logan. He didn't try to think about it until lunch rolled around and the tables were beginning to fill up. He either tries to sit with James and get sick over him and Beau, or he sits with Logan and Carlos and risk Logan kissing up on him in front of Carlos and breaking his heart. Maybe he could skip lunch, he didn't really feel hungry anyways. Yeah, that's a good plan.

Kendall turned on his heel to walk out, but was stopped by Carlos accidentally walking into him. The Latino boy smiled up at him, Kendall smiling and unwillingly walking with Carlos to a table to sit down.

"Great party Saturday!. . .But you're feeling better, right?" Carlos asked and Kendall ran a hand through his hair, drumming fingertips over the table surface.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said and bit the tips of his nails. Carlos nodded, taking half of his sandwich and offered it to Kendall. Kendall shook his head and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"You should really eat, dude."

"I'm fine, Carlos."

". . .How's your car?" Carlos asked and Kendall closed his eyes, forgetting that duh, Officer Garcia was the sheriff and Carlos probably heard about it first. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, I wasn't hurt or anything. I just. . .was drunk and wandered off," Kendall said and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Without a shirt?"

". . .Yes. I wandered off drunk without a shirt."

He hated Peter _so _much.

Carlos' eyes brightened, Logan sitting down next to Kendall with a bright smile. "Hey guys!" Logan chirped and Kendall slowly scooted a couple inches away. Logan looked at the empty space in front of Kendall, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you want something to eat?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head.

"I tried to get him to eat, he's not hungry."

"You should eat," Logan said, sticking a part of his tray in front of Kendall and the blond sighed. He took a carrot stick off of the tray and nibbled on it half-heartedly, Logan giving a kind smile Kendall's way. "There, much better. You're already skinny enough, don't want you growing into nothing but skin and bones."

"Yeah, especially with Coach creating the new team tomorrow. You need to have your strength up," Carlos said and Kendall closed his eyes. He forgot all about Coach Rocque's team placement tomorrow. Their first game was next week and team placement was the most nerve-wracking day of the year. Kendall hasn't been playing well (hell, Kendall hasn't been playing well at _all_) and he just hoped he'd be on the ice for this season at least. Logan gave a smile Carlos' way as he took a bite of his chicken wrap.

"You two are going to be _great_. Don't even worry about it," Logan said and Carlos smiled, blush spreading over his cheeks.

"You wanna. . .you know, be there at practice tomorrow? Just to watch?" Carlos asked and Logan looked at Kendall, smile growing bigger and flirty.

"Of course I'll be there. And I'm coming to your first game too," Logan said, reaching up to play with the locks of Kendall's hair. Kendall smiled nervously, looking over to Carlos. His eyes were flickering between the both of them, not understanding what was going on. They slightly grew less bright as Logan scooted over closer to fill in the gap Kendall made, leaning on the blond's shoulder as he ate some carrot sticks. "So, I guess that means that I have to be sitting with _James_, huh? His boyfriend any good?"

"Uh yeah. . .are you two-"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kendall blurted out, quickly pushing away and out of the seat. Kendall stumbled onto his feet, rushing out of the cafeteria and away from Carlos and Logan. He felt sick to his stomach, how could he had let it go so far? He ran inside the bathroom and turned on a sink, splashing his face with cool water to calm his nerves. Too many things were happening, he just needed a moment to breathe and try to relax.

"You're such a weirdo."

Kendall blinked, looking up wildly at the sound of James' voice in his ear. He looked around, the bathroom and urinal stalls empty and he wasn't just walking in, water dripping from Kendall's cheekbones as he listened to someone give a light little chuckle.

"I think you like weirdos." Kendall never heard this voice before, sounding flirty and playful. James laughed, the shuffling of papers heard before being pushed aside and the creak of an old teacher's desk bending from weight was heard.

"How do you know what I like?"

"I have a feeling."

"You psychic or something?"

"Does it turn you on if I say I am?"

"Since I have a boyfriend, I'm going to say 'no'."

The person chuckled and James hummed. "So you go to school here?" James asked lightly.

"No, they just let weirdos on campus to flirt with cute boys like you."

"Too bad they couldn't allow cuter weirdos then," James said and the person gave a hurt gasp.

"How mean. And I _really _wanted to make out again too."

"Do you think I would have _let _you?"

There was a moment of silence, before Kendall heard James give a breathy moan cut off by someone's lips. The suckling, the biting, James moaning wet and needy and passionate making Kendall's stomach do flip flops and something tighten in his chest. He clenched the edge of the sink tight, trying to capture his breathing and to calm down. Kendall reached out to grab a paper towel, wiping his face and breathed into it. The sounds immediately stopped, James' moans and breaths were silenced, and Kendall raised his face with eyes darting around in confusion and worry.

Then Kendall's breath choked in his throat when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

_James' scream_.

Kendall dropped the paper towel and threw open the door, running fast down the hall in the direction of the screaming. Other students were running too, trying to see what was going on and began to crowd an open door to a classroom. Kendall shoved past them all, heart beating fast and chest burning in fear as he forced his way to the front and inside the classroom. James was on the floor, twitching and convulsing violently with eyes rolled back. Kendall watched in horror, quickly getting down on the ground and reached out to touch him, but someone was yanking him back. He looked over his shoulder, Coach Rocque pulling him away from James quickly.

"Don't touch him! It's a seizure! Move the desks!" he shouted, pushing the desks out of James' path himself. James was still shaking and convulsing, Kendall scared and watching terrified. "Knight, get everyone cleared out of here. I already called Collins and she's coming over to help," Coach said and Kendall turned, looking at the students crowding the doorway to watch. In front, Jennifer and her boy toy football player had their phones out, both watching the display through their screens with cruel faces.

"Perfect little Prince James flopping around like some psycho. This is _definitely _good campaign material for when we run for prom queen and king," Jennifer said haughtily and Kendall stood to his feet. James was having a _seizure _and they were **_filming it?_** Kendall balled his hands into tight fists, anger flaring inside his chest like fire as he stormed over to the girl. He snatched the phone out of her hands and without even giving it a second thought, hurled it against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. "What the hell, Knight?!" she cursed and Kendall shoved her into the football player.

"You think it's _funny_ filming him like this?! This is serious!"

"Calm down, it was just a joke," the football player said and tucked his phone away in his pocket. Kendall growled, grabbing the boy by the front of his blazer and slammed him up against the lockers.

"It's not funny!" Kendall screamed, slamming the boy against the lockers again. The football player shoved Kendall back, raising his fists with the full intention to fight and Kendall was _definitely _going to. He growled low in his throat, charging forward and grabbed the large boy, hurling him down to the ground. He screamed as the sound of a sickening bone snap was heard, arm twisted out in an awkward angle and Kendall balled his hands into fists ready to beat the boy senseless.

But he retracted his hands when he felt something sharp prod at his palms. He looked down at his hands, finding that the _claws _were starting to grow long and sharp, ready to kill.

_No, not here_, Kendall plead, his jaw growing heavy and could feel the fire in his chest. There were too many people, people watching him now expecting to finish off the fight. Kendall looked around, James being tended by Coach in the classroom, then at Logan and Carlos who were in the crowd watching Kendall worried. He then turned to Jennifer, the girl crouched down beside the fallen boy and looked up at him with spiteful eyes.

"Just because James isn't fucking _you_ doesn't mean you need to act like such a psychopath," she hissed and Kendall's eyes widened. He bared his teeth, an animalistic growl hissing in his throat and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't _stop_. Kendall began to run, just needing to get the hell out of there before he shifted. He could hear Logan shouting at him to wait, Kendall barreling down the steps out the door and outside. The football field was empty thank goodness, Kendall running towards the bleachers and feeling himself unable to breathe. He dashed under the bleachers, dark and smelly and buried his face into his hands to grunt and groan in pain.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted from afar and Kendall groaned. Go away, _please _go away. Kendall covered his head with his arms, brushing up against his pointed ears as he tried to keep quiet. "Kendall!" Logan shouted again, worried.

"Maybe he went to the rink?" Carlos suggested.

"But I _swore _I saw him run this way. . .maybe behind the bleachers," Logan said and Kendall raised his head, the crunching of both boys' footprints on the grass drawing closer and closer. He looked up at the fence that separated the school from the woods, jumping to his feet and instinctively began to climb. He reached the top of the fence when he heard Logan shout out his name, and Kendall jumped to the other side and began to run without stopping to look back. Once he was sure he was a good distance away, Kendall began to run on all fours, panting hard and allowing the beast to take over now that there wasn't anything out here to harm.

Kendall stopped by a tree, gathering his breath and smelled the floor of the forest. Wet and damp, he dug his fingers into the rich black earth before he looked upwards towards the sky. There was something laced in the dirt. . .that same blood scent he smelled before. Kendall growled, feeling hunger in his belly and gave a small growl in want. He stalked the scent, trudged through the dirt as he tried to look for its source. A bit of drool fell from his lips, giving another hungry growl as he moved through the trees, sun over his skin. Kendall stopped in his tracks, hearing someone talking. The voice was familiar, a tired and rather bored tone.

"Ask me again why I had to come along?" a girl asked, Kendall watching from behind the trees as she walked over a log. She followed a man with dirty blond hair wrapped up in a brown coat, holding a small vile in his hands. He walked over to a tree and began to break off its branches to put inside, looking over to the teen girl standing bored behind him.

"With all these recent attacks, I think it would be best if we had a bit more rowan twigs to protect ourselves. Plus, Peter needs more primrose. You're good at collecting that," he said and the blond girl sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Just saying, I think I would rather be spending my senior year preparing for prom or grad nite than collecting herbs for werewolves," she said and Kendall swallowed. His memory started to come back to him, the girl walking around bored out of her mind someone Kendall knew well. Jo Taylor, Kendall's first high school girlfriend and _only _girlfriend. Course, Kendall was never sure what it was that James told Jo to get the girl to date him when she was a junior and he was only a freshman. She was nice, she was intelligent, and she completely understood that Kendall didn't want to do anything like kiss her or anything romantic like that because unlike James, Kendall's gayness must have shown absolutely clear to her. They only lasted for a month, a suitable time to be together and break up without James sticking his nose into their business to find out just what the hell went wrong. Kendall liked Jo, she was a friend.

And she apparently knew his dad.

And about werewolves.

Great. . .

Kendall slowly raised his nose into the air, the blood scent was still present but it wasn't either of them. He watched as the man broke a couple more twigs off the tree, sticking some into his pockets before he paused. "Jo," he started and the girl looked over at him, confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden vile, unscrewing the lid and poured a bit of the powder into his palm. He raised it to his lips and gave it a light blow, golden dust flying outwards into the air to be carried off by the wind and into Kendall's nostrils. His eyes brightened, his mouth watered and his breathing quickened. It smelled of blood and chocolate the scent changing and morphing until it smelled like James and his sweet scent, the smell of James and sex and sweat and _god _Kendall _wanted it_. He _craved it, he needed it now!_

Kendall jumped from his spot and charged the man head on, Jo giving a startled scream as the man took a twig of rowan and crushed it in his hand. He blew the dust of rowan in Kendall's face when the blond was only a foot away with his mouth open to take a bite, and the dust made Kendall fall flat, arousal gone and hunger disappeared. He felt drained, falling to his knees as the man took a step back to look at the teenager. Jo walked to his side, staring at Kendall with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Kendall?"

"You know this boy?"

"Yeah, the guy I dated last year. The freshman?"

"This is the boy you turned queer?"

"I didn't _turn _him queer, he was _already _queer, Dad," Jo said with an eyeroll and Kendall looked up at the two of them, face sweaty and body exhausted.

"Huh?" he mumbled and the man, Jo's father, gave a nod.

"You're Peter's son, aren't you? You look just like him," he asked and Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too dry. The man waved his hand and shook his head. "It's alright, crushed rowan usually leaves you shaken up for a bit. But at least you're somewhat shifted back to human state," the man replied and Kendall blinked, right before he felt his eyes roll back and fell back with a thud.

* * *

The first thing that Kendall could feel when he was coming to, was the feel of a cool metal surface underneath his cheek. He gave a groan, turning over onto his back to look up at the bright light bulb above his head, Jo and the man looking down at him. The man placed a gloved hand to Kendall's forehead, feeling around his face and down his throat before he gave a hum.

"A bit of a fever, no worries," he said, voice light and smooth. He took off his glove and smiled down at Kendall. "We called your mother, she said she'll be on her way to pick you up. Just relax, okay?" he said kindly and Kendall swallowed down a lump. He looked around, brick walls and a tiny window letting in just a little bit of light. Kendall could hear a couple of dogs barking in another room, cats in the other. He pushed himself onto his elbows, feeling a strong headache as he gave a groan.

"Where am I?"

"The animal hospital. I didn't think it would be smart to take you back to school to be treated by a nurse. Didn't want the beast to lash out while you were unconscious," the man said and glanced down at Kendall's hands. Kendall looked down, claws still out and sharp and he looked up at him, then at Jo. She bit her lip and reached over, placing her hand gently on the back of Kendall's to give a warm squeeze.

"It's going to be okay. We're here to help," she said and Kendall looked between the two, licking his dry lips.

"Are. . .are you two Hunters?"

The man gave a little laugh. "Maybe I should properly introduce myself. I'm Dr. Taylor, Jo's father. And _we_," he gestured to himself and Jo, "are emissaries. Not Hunters."

Just like what he heard when Morgan and that man were talking. Alphas and emissaries. . .but what did that _mean?_ What did _any _of this mean? Kendall placed a hand to his head, giving a confused groan and Dr. Taylor rubbed Kendall's shoulder. "You're a young one. I thought that Peter was bitten, I didn't think it was hereditary."

"It's not. . .he bit me."

". . .He's building a new pack then," the man murmured and Kendall looked up at him. Dr. Taylor sighed, taking off his coat and took out the small vials of gold and rowan twigs to place on the shelves. "Who else then? Are you his first Beta?"

"I. . .I guess? What do you mean 'who else'?"

"Well, you can't have a pack with just two people. An Alpha is only as strong as his pack. The bigger the pack, the stronger the Alpha."

"He hasn't bitten anyone else."

"But he'll need to if he wants to become stronger," Dr. Taylor explained and Kendall's eyes widened. Peter going out to attack someone else in order to become stronger. He then remembered what his mother and father had said, the bite either turning you or killing you. He then thought about all the murders that had happened over the past couple of weeks, wondering if those weren't murders at all but Peter biting them and the worst possible outcome happening. Kendall placed his face into his hands, why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he have just been neglected and left alone like he has been for the last ten years of his life? Kendall rubbed his face and looked down at the claws, giving a hurt swallow.

"How come I keep shifting? It's not a full moon and. . .and I still changed. Why can't I control it?"

"That's something Peter will have to help you out with, son. To get control of the beast and your shifting."

"But a word of advice," Jo replied and lifted her phone. "It's best to keep your cool at all times," she replied and Kendall peered at her phone. It was a YouTube video, the account user Jennifer and the title reading '**Seizure at Palm Woods!**'. Kendall's eyes widened and he grabbed the phone, pushing play and watched as James was shaking and convulsing on the floor for the entire Internet to see, Jennifer and the football player laughing in the background. Kendall's heart broke for his love, thinking about what James will have to face the next day. Kendall then saw as he grabbed Jennifer's phone and hurled it across the room, realizing now that this must have been the football player's phone still videotaping.

He looked so _vicious_, not even shifting yet but the beast was definitely behind those bottle green eyes. He could see his claws beginning to sharpen as he shoved the football player back, the phone going hastily into his pocket and the video ending there. Kendall looked up at Jo, then at Dr. Taylor, then back at the phone.

"I. . .I just got so angry. I couldn't control it."

"You need to. You could have shifted and killed someone," Dr. Taylor said sternly and Kendall handed the phone back to Jo before he held his head.

"I know, I know. . .I just. . .I just didn't want James hurt and they were making fun of him and-"

"Does James make you shift a lot?" Dr. Taylor asked and Kendall shook his head 'no' before he shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I only did this twice. And the first time was a full moon and I already wasn't feeling well. . .but I saw James and his boyfriend dancing so I guess it just. . ."

"So James is a trigger? Maybe you should just. . .keep your space-"

"No!" Kendall shouted, blush on his face and eyes growing hurt. "I don't want to separate myself from James. James doesn't make me turn, I _swear_. I just. . .I just need to control it. I _have _to control it," Kendall said. He wasn't going to lose James, not this soon. Dr. Taylor looked over at his daughter, before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Then I advise talking with your father once you get home if you want to control it. Cause you can't be throwing crushed rowan in your face or inflicting self-harm just too keep the beast in control," the man said and Kendall nodded his head, rubbing his hands together and glanced at the clock. It was 4:30pm and James' seizure was at lunch around noon. Christ, how long was Kendall knocked out? He looked as Jo moved around the table to look at him with a smile while her father continued to organize the jars on the shelves.

"So you're a werewolf. Had I known, we probably would have dated for a little bit longer," she said with a teasing smile and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"You like werewolves?"

"I like the supernatural. Urban legends, mythology, it all really tickles my fancy."

Kendall shook his head. "I wouldn't have pegged you to know anything about this."

"Most people don't. You'd be surprised at all the secrets that are in this town. Some way or another, we're all connected," Jo replied and took Kendall's hand. She dragged her fingertips lightly over the back of Kendall's hand, touching gently at his claws. Kendall watched her closely, her touch calming him like his mother's touch on his back.

"Have you ever seen one? A werewolf?" Kendall asked and Jo nodded her head.

"I've only met two. When I was about eight."

"You've known about werewolves for _that _long?"

"It's a family business. The Taylors are the emissaries for Duluth, so we just keep an eye on things, make sure that the supernatural balance is alright."

"Like guardians?"

She tilted her head from side to side and gave a nod. "Yeah. Like guardians." Kendall slowly lied back down on the surface of the table, Jo leaning over him to massage at his shoulders and gently touch his neck. He closed his eyes and melted in her touch, relaxing and feeling his breathing go at ease. "There we go," she said softly and Kendall opened his eyes, looking down at his hands to find they were normal once more. He touched at his jaw, its normal size and no hair growing on the side of his face. Kendall looked to Jo, the senior girl smiling proud.

"How'd you do that?"

"You need to learn to _relax_. The more you stress, the more excitable the beast gets and the harder it is to shift back," she replied and patted Kendall's stomach.

"You'd be stressing if you suddenly get bitten and turned into some monster. My whole _life _is ruined because of my dad biting me."

"You didn't die though," Jo replied, Kendall wondering just how much did the girl knew about werewolves and _why _she knew about them in the first place. "Besides, I'm sure you'll start to find out the benefits of the bite. . .you're bulking up a bit," she commented and squeezed Kendall's arm. "You used to be skin and bones but you've packed on a couple pounds of muscle."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So I gotten a smidge bit muscular, that's nothing compared to losing my life before the bite."

"If you get control of the beast, who says you have to lose it?" Jo asked and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"I wouldn't know where to start to control it," Kendall murmured and Jo leaned in close.

"For starters, find out what makes the beast angry. Apparently, it's something hurting James. . .or maybe something threatening your relationship with James," she said with a sly smile and a wink of her eye. Kendall blushed, doubting that the beast would amplify his jealousy of Beau. But the beast also wanted to fuck Logan to get back at James, so he wasn't going to call out that idea just yet.

"Then what?"

"Well then, you find yourself an anchor."

"_Anchor?_"

"Yeah. Something to keep you human. Usually, its pain that brings you back. I guess that reminder that you're not immortal and that you could still die is what keeps the beast in control from making too dangerous choices. Once you find an anchor, you won't have to turn to hurting yourself in order to calm the beast," Jo explained and Kendall leaned on his hands, staring at the girl in slight awe at her knowledge. Kendall could use someone like her, someone else to depend on to know about these kind of things other than turning to his parents. It makes him feel slightly less alone, it puts Kendall at ease. Kendall moved to sit up and hopped down to his feet, slightly shaky but regained his balance quick. He looked around the room, everything looking so natural and perfectly normal. Kendall always remembered coming into here to look at the puppies that were up for adoption, always begging his mom for one when he was too immature and young to properly take care of it. He looked over to Dr. Taylor, cutting a bit of primrose to dip in a liquid.

"So you know my dad?"

"Yes," Dr. Taylor replied without even looking back at Kendall.

"How?. . .Do you know why he came back?" Dr. Taylor paused in his work.

"I know your father through someone else I once was an emissary of. . .and why he came back, I'm still trying to figure out." Dr. Taylor then turned to look at Kendall, mixing the jar of primrose up as he walked towards the two teens. "It has something to do with the presence here in this town. These. . .sacrifices. . ."

Kendall's eyes widened. "So they _are _sacrifices?"

"I don't know, Kendall. It might be a sloppy Alpha, it might be human committing mass murders and we're all jumping to conclusions. I'm not sure just yet and I'm just as clueless about what's going on as everyone else. But whatever it is, we need to find out and stop it," Dr. Taylor said and handed the jar to Kendall. "For your father. Tell him to call me when he has the time, we need to talk."

Kendall looked at the jar before he took it, feeling over the cool glass in his grip and shook it a couple of times to watch the primrose petals swish about. He then looked up at the man, the wrinkles pulling at the corners of his chocolate eyes as he looked at Kendall. There was safety in them, something that wasn't in Peter's and something that used to be in Morgan's. Kendall felt safe, and it was ridiculous to think of such a thing since he barely knew Dr. Taylor and now finding he barely knew anything about Jo, but for now Kendall could breathe with ease.

* * *

Jennifer came by in a couple of minutes, Kendall walking out to the car while Dr. Taylor and Jo stood from the doorway to watch them. Kendall waited until they were driving on the street, looking up at the moon slowly chasing the stars in the sky, feeling around the lid of the jar of primrose.

"Could you take me to see James?" he asked and his mother sighed.

"Will you sneak out again if I say no?"

"I might."

"Kendall, you _really _need to be more careful-"

"I promise I'll listen to Peter to learn how to control the beast, I _want _to learn how to control it. But I just want to check on James to make sure he was okay." Kendall swallowed, not realizing that he was shaking and not realizing he was beginning to cry, quickly wiping at his eyes. "Mom, you should have seen him. He was thrashing on the floor and his eyes were rolled back into his head and. . .and I just got so _scared_. He never had a seizure before, why now? What caused it? And I couldn't do anything about it, Coach had to shove me away and I had to stand there and _watch_."

"I know, honey. You two love each other so much."

Kendall gave a little laugh. "He doesn't love me like I love him."

"But he still loves you regardless, Kendall. . .have you ever thought about just telling him?"

"He just found out I was gay last night. Telling him I've been in love with him since kindergarten would kind of be an information overload, don't you think?" Kendall said dryly and his mother gave a small sigh.

"I don't understand what is it about you teenagers and not telling the truth. I promise, telling James your true feelings for him will probably help you in the long run."

"Yeah but changing into a crazy wolf every full moon or when I get angry wouldn't be helpful either," Kendall said and turned onto his side, watching the buildings and streetlights roll past as they made a left around the bend. Jennifer looked towards the rearview mirror before back over at her son, lips pursed tight.

"Don't sleep over for the night. Peter didn't like that," Jennifer replied, turning on the road towards The PalmWoods.

"I know, I saw him seething behind the gate in his hulking wolf glory," Kendall said frustrated and looked over to his mother. "What difference should it make to him if I want to be with James? I at least want a freaking _semi_-normal life, and whether he likes it or not, whenever I'm with James I _feel _normal."

"He's just worried about you leaving the pack."

"A pack isn't two people. He can just turn someone else into a monster if he really needs it," Kendall grumbled and Jennifer looked over at her son, drumming fingers over the steering wheel before she sighed. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't care about anything he wants. I want to get the beast under control so I can be with James and _try _to be normal."

"He's not going to show you if you don't listen to him."

"Then I'll go to Jo and Dr. Taylor. Or I'll Google about dog training or something, I don't know! I'm just not ready to lose James without fighting for him first. . .if I can't get it under control, then I'll leave him alone. I'll be protecting him by keeping away from him," Kendall said sadly, seeing that they were approaching James' home. Jennifer stopped in front of the driveway, looking to see Mr. Diamond's car parked behind the gate near the garage.

"I know you care deeply for James, sweetie. But things have changed now. . .and whether you like it or not, they're not going to be the same again," she said quietly and Kendall looked at her before he placed the jar of primrose in the backseat.

"I can try," he said quietly, getting out of the car without another word exchanged. Kendall moved to the planter and dug in the dirt for the key, finding the metal and moved to unlock the gate. He opened it and gave a wave goodbye to his mother, before closing and locking the gate shut. Kendall ran up the stone patio, unlocking the front door before he toed off his shoes and locked the door shut. He glanced upwards, James' bedroom door open and the light on. Kendall breathed a small sigh of relief, quickly running up the stairs and down the hall. He tiptoed past Mr. Diamond's study, the door closed but he could hear the man's voice behind the door. No need to let him know that he was here.

Kendall peered inside James' bedroom, the boy had his back turned and his laptop was in his lap. Kendall slowly walked inside, James not taking notice at all and replaying a video over and over again. It wasn't til he heard his own voice screaming loudly through the computer's speakers did he realize what video James was watching. Kendall looked over his shoulder, the video of James' seizure blown up on the screen and Kendall looking like he was ready to kill Jennifer and the football player. James stiffened, noticing Kendall's reflection and turned, eyes wide and slightly watery.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, wiping his face and Kendall closed the door. He sat on James' bed, pointing to the laptop and James gave a hurt smile. "Want to make sure I'm not having another seizure?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm not," James said and pushed his laptop away. "How does it look for the most popular boy in school to be flopping around like some fish out of water? Totally not prom king material." James rubbed his eyes. "Beau didn't even call to check on me."

"He's an asshole, I could have told you that."

"Yeah but you always had this weird 'alpha male' thing with Beau anyways so whatever," James said and sighed. "I hate crying, it's so embarrassing."

"You don't do it in front of anyone, so you're not embarrassing yourself."

"I always do it in front of you."

"And I never think you're being stupid for doing it," Kendall said softly and James smiled. Kendall reached over and took James' laptop. "Come on, let's just watch funny internet videos."

"Are you spending the night?" James asked, moving to lie down beside Kendall and rested his cheek on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall hummed, typing in a random video in the search box.

"As much as I want to, my dad wants me home as soon as possible."

"Since when did either of us give a fuck about your dad?" James asked mischievously and Kendall chuckled.

"Since he threatened to ground me again. Come on, I'm here for now. Let's just enjoy this," Kendall said and James sighed with a little pout that Kendall just wanted to kiss off of his lips. Kendall clicked play on the video, which was one of those silly little cat videos that could get a few laughs out of Kendall and make James bust out laughing if he drank enough. Kendall liked this, the feeling of just being by James' side and only made him want to be by his side forever. If he'll have to listen to Peter to control the beast, then he'll do it. Cause Kendall wouldn't ever want to give up the feeling of his and James' legs tangling together, the feel of James' head resting on his shoulder and James' laugh that rang so bright and joyful in his ear.

He wouldn't give up James for anything in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is getting updated because I had half of the chapter typed. **Please do not message me asking when this will be updated again because I have to write for the BT Bang**. I understand people really like this story but I have priorities that need to come first and I don't want to have to turn off my PM box in order to stop getting the messages. **The next likely update will be sometime in November**. Si: nce that will be when the BT Bang is over. I'm very happy people are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter ties you over until I can at least finish one of my BT Bang stories (it's not a fairly good chapter but meh, I'm trying to work on older stories too). _

_Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited and followed. I would put the list up but my stats for the stories aren't working at this time and I can't access them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you are all patient with the next one._

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Peter, Jennifer, Sherriff Garcia, Beau

**Warnings**: Creepy seduction by Peter, the usual

* * *

**2:50 pm**

**Dad txted me and had to leave campus, might miss ur practice :( good luck 2 u both :) – Logan**

Kendall felt a bit relieved that Logan wasn't going to be at practice today, tossing the cell phone into his bag before pulling off his shirt to put his hockey gear on. The locker room was cramped and busy today, his teammates changing into their gear while talking about the game next week and the team placement that was going to happen in a couple of minutes. Kendall's mind was jumbled with so many things, trying to get them all in place as he pulled off his jeans and grabbed his shorts.

First was James, always James. The brunet didn't come to school today, Kendall not sure if the boy didn't want to face the backlash of going to class and everyone expecting him to fall out and have a seizure. It's not like James to run away from a fight, so Kendall was constantly texting the boy at every opportune moment just to make sure that he was okay. James hadn't responded, so Kendall decided that after practice he was going to head straight over to James' house and stay with the boy until his mother or Peter decided that he needed to come home.

Second was of course, Peter. One way or another, Kendall needed to talk to his father again about controlling the beast. He's been doing good in avoiding him (mostly because Kendall was sure he'd get angry and doubted his beast could match Peter's _monster_), but he needed to talk to _someone _about this. He just hoped that his mother would be there along with him, Kendall needed someone to turn to during this and though there were still secrets about his mother that Kendall didn't know yet, she was one of the few people Kendall could trust.

And as Kendall saw Carlos out of the corner of his eye changing into his own gear, he thought about the mess that he's gotten in with Logan. Kendall didn't know how to get out of it without hurting Logan, nor did he know how to continue this without hurting Carlos and absolutely pissing off James. Logan was a sweet guy and he was nice to Kendall. It wasn't like he was bad looking either, but there wasn't a spark with Logan like there is with James. Maybe Kendall was just being too stupidly in love with James to _feel _a spark with Logan, but he'd rather make sure that there _is _no hope with James before he decides he should give Logan a try. Which would most likely be never; Kendall was already so hung up on James anyways.

Kendall listened to the conversations floating around in the locker room, switching from some random girl one of the guys fucked last Saturday to the murders that happened in the last couple of weeks. There was also talk about James' seizure and simultaneously Kendall's psychotic outburst, some flickering glances thrown his way. Kendall wasn't an aggressive person and _definitely _wasn't an aggressive player, so the fact that he'd gotten _that _violent made all of his teammates wonder just what else could the blond do.

Kendall jumped at the sound of Coach's whistle, slamming his hands to his ears and hissed in pain at the high pitched noise. "Let's go! Let's go! Get on the ice!" he barked loudly to his players, Kendall quickly lacing up his skates and grabbed his hockey stick and helmet. The players shuffled through the locker room, playfully nudging each other around and laughing loudly as they made their way inside the school ice rink and onto the ice. The air was cold, Kendall giving his nose a wrinkle as he shuddered out a breath, everyone skating around and getting use to the feel of being on the ice again. Beau was skating around the edge of the rink, talking with one of the teammates while Carlos was watching from his corner of the rink. Kendall sighed, making his way over to the boy and stopped near Carlos.

"Logan might not come to practice, he texted me a while back," Kendall said and Carlos glanced up at him, before he looked down at the ice.

"Are you two dating?" Carlos asked and Kendall swallowed.

"N-No. We're not. We're just friends," Kendall explained with a nervous smile that he hoped looked convincing. Carlos looked up at him, rather puzzled, and opened his mouth to ask another question but Coach's whistle blared loud and cut him off. Both boys turned, seeing the large man blowing his whistle behind the barrier wall for the rink, the other players gathering over to hear what the coach needed to say. Kendall and Carlos skated over, wedging themselves in between Beau and one of the forwards to listen. Coach Rocque pulled the whistle from his mouth and cleared his throat, gripping onto his clipboard tight.

"Alright! Team placement today which means everyone starts with a blank slate. It's up to you all to show me what kind of player and what benefit to the team will you be. Of course, the players who I considered the best that played today will get captain and co-captain, and so on and so forth. If you don't make it, we'll make sure that the benches are heated for you." A couple people chuckled at that, Kendall giving a shuddered breath at the thought. "We're going to split into two teams and have a practice game to prepare for the game next week. Everyone. . ." Coach trailed off, seeing something behind all of the other players and slowly, everyone began to turn to see just what it was.

Or better yet, _who_.

James was walking along the bleachers, dressed in a dark coat, pants and gloves for the cold temperature inside the rink. Kendall felt his breath stop in his throat, taken by James' appearance and his heart thudded. James paused by one of the bleachers and found it a good place to sit down, taking his bag and moving it to the side as he sat and leaned back. "Diamond!" Coach shouted and the boy turned attention to the crowd. "What are you doing here?!"

"Here to watch my boyfriend become captain!" James shouted back, Kendall biting his lower lip as some of the other players nudged Beau playfully. Kendall turned away, balling his hand into a tight fist and tried to keep calm. Of course, James' first priority is Beau, _despite _James possibly not being Beau's. He looked over at the boy, Beau catching his gaze for a quick second before he smirked and returned attention back to Coach. The man rubbed his head, pointing at Kendall. "If something happens, you need to take him to the nurse's office."

Kendall blushed, giving a slow nod as Coach blew his whistle again. "Get in your teams!" he shouted and the players skated over in different directions, grabbing their teammates with a laugh as they got into their separate groups. Kendall awkwardly skated over to one side, some of the players giving him rather wary looks or irritated glances. Kendall glanced back over to wear James was, the brunet's eyes only on Beau as his boyfriend skated into his position. Bitterly, Kendall adjusted his mouthguard and hit his stick against the ice, eying the puck as one of the boys took the puck and dropped it into play.

Beau charged forward, stealing the puck with such a speed and moved forward towards Kendall's goal, the blond gripping his stick tight and made an attempt to steal the puck from the boy. Beau's eyes flickered over to him, a smile coming to his lips before he threw his body to the right and knocked Kendall away, the blond hitting the ice hard before Beau shot the puck into the goal. Kendall gave a pained groan, turning onto his side to watch Beau skate around him, the senior waving to James in the stands. Kendall felt himself growl in his throat, eyes burning in anger as Carlos skated around to Kendall and held out his hand.

"You need help, dude?" Carlos asked from behind his face guard, Kendall looking down at the gloved hand being offered.

"Knight! You think you can react faster than a corpse next time?!" Rocque shouted and Kendall growled, pushing Carlos' hand away and getting to his feet himself. His grip on his hockey stick was tight, Kendall repeating in his mind to keep calm and stay cool, but the beast had other plans in mind. He watched Beau skate back into position to get ready for the next shoot off, scanning the ice before he skated into position himself. The puck was perfectly in his focus, blood red around the rim of it and Kendall gave a low snarl before he heard Rocque's whistle.

He stole the puck before one of his own teammates could even make the _move _to, charging forward and moving around the players trying to steal it from him. He spun and he glided, hooking the puck left and right with a control he didn't possess before. Kendall raised his stick and shot the puck, watching as the plastic went flying though the goalie's legs and into the net. Kendall skated to a stop, eyes wide and amazed before he raised his stick and let out a cry of victory, turning to look at James in the stands. The brunet was clapping for him, shouting for _him_ for once and Kendall felt the beast subside, warmth replacing the anger and adoration for the boy with sweet hazel eyes and the most beautiful smile.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall heard someone say and he turned, Beau glaring at his teammate. "He's still a shit player, just let me handle him," he growled and Kendall smiled. Or rather, the beast was smiling because _it _had the dominant power over Beau for once. Kendall skated back into position, biting down hard on his mouthguard as he glared at Beau. He didn't notice the steam and hot breath that emitted from his mouth when he growled low in his throat, hunching over with the grasp on the hockey stick so tight it could snap in half. The beast's heart was racing in slight excitement, Kendall not sure why it was or what was there to be excited about. But at the sound of Rocque's whistle, Kendall charged immediately with his eyes locked on the puck intending to steal. His hockey stick picked it up, Kendall skating around the other boys and dodging them with such fluid grace and motion that he didn't even seem to be physically there. He moved like the wind, impossible to control yet filled with beauty.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Beau charging towards him, going for the puck and going to slam Kendall into the sidewalls. Kendall growled, one hand moving away from the stick and without a second thought, reached out towards Beau. The senior didn't have time to stop and avert himself from Kendall, nor did he even have the time to fully understand what was going on, but Kendall's hand gripped tightly to the front of Beau's jersey. With a growl that hissed through his mouthguard like a beast, Kendall yanked Beau and hurled the senior to the ground like he was nothing but trash, the beast ignoring the sickening sound of bone snapping as it shot another scoring goal.

Instead of hearing a cheer from James or his teammates, or a blowing whistle, Kendall only heard yelling and screams of pain. His teammates were shoving past him, some glaring at him, others yelling 'What the fuck was his _problem?_' while other were only trying to get down to the ice and stop Beau from screaming bloody murder. Kendall blinked, almost feeling like his mind was going blank. He looked down at Beau's form on the ice, his arm twisted in a painful angle and the boy screaming and writhing about while his teammates tried to hold him still. Kendall looked at the boy with no remorse, no guilt, no empathy whatsoever. If he couldn't handle a little injury, a pathetic being like him doesn't _deserve _to have such a worthy and beautiful prize like James.

Come to think of it, why should James have someone like Beau? Beau was obnoxious and haughty, Kendall was stronger than him. He was faster than him and he was _smarter _than him. Only the strongest should survive, the strong only deserve the strong. The beast could see it now, could see it claiming James for itself. Ripping Beau to shreds and hearing the boy scream, before it had James anyway that it liked and James _loving _it. Clawing at him, kissing him and _begging _him-

_SLAP!_

Kendall blinked, the growl gone from his throat and from his head, replaced by a terrible stinging sensation he felt on his face. He turned slowly, meeting furious hazel eyes that were glaring at him hatefully.

"What is _wrong _with you?!" James screamed and Kendall blinked, looking back down at Beau and a flurry of emotions hitting him. It was a mixture of confusion, like Kendall didn't even remember _how _Beau got to the ground and his arm broken. There was also fear bubbling in Kendall's chest for a multitude of reasons. Fear that James hated him for what he did, the boy in front of him not wanting to care for him or be his friend, _losing _James so quickly. The other fear was that he didn't realize how much closer he was to the group of boys on the ice. Like he somehow was still moving over to Beau, the beast intending to finish off the job it started. . .

Was he _really _going to hurt Beau?

Kendall placed a hand to his head, confused and in pain while James screamed at him and grabbed a fistful of Kendall's jersey.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" James yelled and Kendall looked down at Beau still on the ice, though pulled into a sitting position at least.

"I. . .I don't-"

"What did you think you were doing?!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry?_ That's all you can say after breaking my boyfriend's arm?!"

"Well shit, what else do you want from me?!" Kendall screamed back, balling his hands and began to breathe far too heavily for his liking. He began to skate away from the brunet but James grabbed tight to Kendall's jersey.

The beast didn't like that one bit.

"Get away from me, James," Kendall's voice waivered, his fists tightly clenched. Instead, James yanked him back and forced the blond to meet his hazel eyes that were angry and confused.

"No, what is going _on _with you? First you ditch your party and crash into a tree, now you're lashing out and acting like a total _monster_. What's going on? Why aren't you telling me something?" James' voice didn't sound so angry anymore. Granted, there was still a little bit of rage in his tone, but Kendall could hear the hurt and worry more clearly. James looked scared and he looked confused, Kendall wishing he could tell the boy everything. Tell him about Peter, tell him about his mother and the beast and how he was _just _as scared and confused. Instead, Kendall pulled himself from James' grip, taking James' hands into his own.

"James. . .I-"

"Diamond!" Rocque's voice barked and James turned the same time he pulled his hands away from Kendall's. Kendall pursed his lips tight, watching as Rocque was helping Beau up onto his feet and was accompanied by the other players. "We're taking him to the nurse's office, come on," he said and then looked at Kendall, the blond averting his eyes. ". . .Practice is canceled. We'll do team placement a couple of days before the first game," Rocque assured and some of the teammates gave Kendall a glare. He didn't know where to look, at the ice in shame or at James' retreating back moving to help Beau, or at the angry faces skating away and bodies nudging past him to go to the locker rooms. Kendall closed his eyes and bit his tongue hard til he could taste a bit of blood, feeling himself growing calmer and his heart only beating fast in nerves.

* * *

Kendall dressed and was the first to leave the locker room, not stopping to hear Carlos convince him it wasn't his fault that he broke Beau's arm and trying to ignore the rather nasty comments that Kendall _now _decided to man up in hockey and put their best player out before the game. He gripped the strap around his bag tight, digging into the pocket of his jeans for his keys so he could hurry up and go home. No point in leaving to James' place anyways-

"Hey!"

Kendall paused in his spot, turning to see Logan running up behind him with cheeks blushing red and a big smile on his face. "Are you still practicing? I got done with that thing for my Dad and we hurried over here to see you guys practice. . .is it already over?" Logan asked sadly and Kendall nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. It uh. . .it got cancelled a little early."

"Why? What happened?"

Kendall looked down at the ground and kicked his foot up a little bit. "Accidentally broke Beau's arm."

"Beau?"

"James' boyfriend," Kendall elaborated and Logan gave a little laugh. Kendall began to frown, "It isn't funny. James is super pissed off at me and now he doesn't want to talk to me and I don't know what to do or how to make things better-" He didn't realize it until it was too late, Logan's hands sliding over his cheeks to pull him down into a kiss to shut him up. Kendall felt his toes curl in his shoes, Logan's teeth lightly biting and sucking on his lower lip as his thumb moved softly over Kendall's cheekbone. He pulled away, gently nuzzling the tip of his nose against Kendall's and smiled.

"You really need to stop talking about James and worrying about him. He can take care of himself," Logan murmured and Kendall blinked, slowly pulling himself free from his grasp. Right, there was still the matter of fact that Kendall _won't _stop talking about James and worrying about him because Kendall loved _James _and _not _Logan. "Did you break his arm on purpose?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head 'no'. Logan then shrugged. "Well I don't see the problem. He'll forgive you, don't stress about it. Though," Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and smiled. "I think you're rather cute when you worry."

Kendall's response was a nervous laugh and slinking out of Logan's grasp yet again. "Um, listen. . .about you and me-" Kendall was cut off from a car horn honking and he glanced up, seeing Morgan's truck and Logan's father behind the wheel smiling at the two.

"Hey there, Kendall!" he shouted out and Kendall gave a nervous wave as Logan turned back to face his father. "Is practice already over?"

"Uh, yeah! Got cancelled!"

"When's your first game? Maybe me and Logan could come and watch you play," Morgan suggested and Logan grabbed Kendall's hand excitedly.

"Yeah! That'll work!" he said so happily and Kendall wanted to die.

"It's going to be next week at eight," he said and Logan turned before he bounced on his heels in excitement.

"We'll _definitely_ be there," he said and Kendall glanced past Logan to see Morgan smiling at them warmly, genuinely _happy _for Logan and Kendall wished he didn't. He wished Morgan was one of those fathers that would glare or threaten to kill you if you should do anything wrong, but he was happy that Logan was hugging and holding Kendall tight to him, _trusting _Logan with Kendall. God, how did he get in so deep without even really trying to?

"Do you need a ride home, Kendall? Or maybe you could join us for dinner, Logan's mother is _quite _the chef."

"U-Uh, no thanks. I'm driving myself home," Kendall said and jingled his keys. Morgan nodded and looked to Logan.

"Come on then, Logan. We can't keep your mother waiting," he said and Logan sighed, looking back to Kendall with sweet eyes.

"See you at school on Monday," Logan said and Kendall only nodded. The brunet boy leaned up to give a soft kiss to Kendall's lips before he pulled back and smiled, hurrying into the truck with face redder than even Kendall's was. He waved goodbye and Kendall at least did the courtesy of waving back, feeling dread settle at the bottom of his stomach for once again letting another opportunity to set Logan straight go by.

He turned on his heel before he paused and glanced back over his shoulder where the rink was, finding nothing. He turned back and shook his head, only hoping that he imagined seeing Carlos' hurt expression hiding behind the pillars near the entrance.

* * *

**4:50pm**

**Hey pls pick up need 2 talk – Kendall**

**5:20pm**

**I know you're looking at your txts, reply back pls – Kendall**

**6:02pm**

**I'm sorry, for everything – Kendall**

He decided to give up at around seven, still no response. Kendall looked at the phone rather hurt, before he placed it in his pocket and went downstairs to get dinner. He was half expecting to see Peter sitting at the dinner table with that little smirk of his and deceptive eyes, but found his spot at the table bare. Katie was sitting at that table with the doll in her lap, Kendall eyeing the thing with disgust and wishing he could make it disappear.

"Where's Dad?" Katie asked, twirling fingers in the doll's hair and Kendall watched as his mother walked in from the kitchen with dinner in her grasp. There was a rather grim and nervous expression on her face, that she quickly tried to hide before Kendall could notice, swallowing down a lump to smile.

"He's out to see a family friend."

"Like who?" Kendall questioned and Jennifer looked at Kendall before looking back down at Katie, who already began to make a fast grab at the fish sticks and tater tots. Kendall understood, before he took his spot and pretended that everything was perfectly normal for Katie's sake. He'll have to wait til she was sleeping to find out just where did Peter go off to, Kendall only hoping he wouldn't be wearing the same dead and grim expression on his own face.

* * *

"I don't understand. He said they weren't dating, but I saw them kissing. I don't get why he would lie to my face like that," Carlos murmured quietly, knocking his knees together and twiddling his thumbs as his father sat behind his desk. The man nodded his head, looking over at his son with sorry eyes.

"Maybe. . .he didn't want you to get hurt?"

"But he _knew _how much I liked Logan. He didn't even seem like he was interested in him," Carlos explained, Sherriff Garcia about to give his opinion when there was a soft knock at the door. Both looked over, seeing one of the deputies standing in the doorway.

"Got some more information about the murder at the party store," the man said, looking at Carlos before the Sherriff. Carlos' eyes widened.

"Really? What is it?"

"None of your business," the deputy spat and Sherriff Garcia rose from his seat, gently clasping a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Maybe you should head on home, son. I think I won't be back in my office anytime soon," he said with a gentle smile and Carlos gave an understanding nod, rising to his feet as well. He hugged his father and gave his cheek a small kiss, before he walked past the deputy and down the hall.

"Honestly, he needs to get some friends. He can't be hanging around here distracting you and the others," the deputy complained and Carlos winced, not wanting to look back and only pretended he didn't hear those words. He pulled his jacket closed as he walked out into the night air, wishing he knew how to drive so he could be home in a second. Though, he supposed he was grateful that the office wasn't _that _far from the neighborhood he lived in. Nothing was really far away from each other in this town. He was even sure that Logan lived close by his house, since a great portion of the student body resided on his street and all around him.

Carlos sighed at the thought of the brunet boy, thinking about the kiss he saw Logan and Kendall share. He didn't understand why Kendall wouldn't have just told him they were dating. Or that Logan was _absolutely _not interested in seeing anyone other than Kendall. He probably looked like a total idiot asking if Logan wanted to come and see them practice, more like watch _Kendall_. He bit his lower lip, balling his hands into tight fists. He didn't understand why he was getting so upset, he normally wasn't the jealous type. Besides, he and Logan haven't really held a discussion so it wasn't like they knew each other well. But Carlos couldn't help it, feeling his heart burning in frustration. He still _wanted _a chance, he should have tried harder. He should have been more persistent and _tried _to win Logan over faster than Kendall did.

Kendall didn't even seem like Logan's type. To be honest, the entire hockey team believed the blond had a thing for James. Something that always pissed Beau off to no possible end. Why would he go for Logan anyways?

He just pushed all of his thoughts aside, there wasn't time to think about this right now. He just had to focus on getting home.

Carlos stopped at a light, waiting for the signal to change. He tapped a rhythm on the pavement with his foot, bored and whistled a tune quietly to himself as a man approached from behind and stood next to him. Carlos only gave a subtle glance over at the man, taking in his dimpled features and the curly blond locks of hair. He was handsome, no doubt, and was also _very _much older than Carlos so the boy turned away with a blush on his cheeks. He then heard the man chuckle lightly beside him, the light _still _not changing.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked and Carlos looked up at him, seeing the man was looking down at him with sweet bottle green eyes that looked so strangely familiar to Carlos. "Your heart is beating so fast, it's like you've seen a monster."

Carlos turned away and placed a hand over his chest, not even realizing that his heart was beating that fast.

"I-I'm just. . .a little anxious about getting home."

"True. A young boy like you shouldn't be out so late. There could be wolves out." Carlos' eyes widened and the man smiled. "Figuratively, of course. Where are your parents?"

"My dad is still at the police station working. And my mom-" Carlos blinked, _why _was he telling a complete stranger this? He pursed his lips tight and shook his head, clenching his hands tight. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"I'm strange?"

"I don't know who you are, so yes. You are a bit strange."

The man gave a sad and exaggerated sigh, Carlos not understanding why he couldn't fight the smile on his lips. The man placed his hands into his coat pockets, smiling at Carlos sweetly.

"I may be strange, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good person. I care about things, you know."

"I'm sure you do."

". . .Something is troubling you?" he asked and Carlos looked down at the pavement.

". . .I suppose. . .it's nothing, just dumb high school stuff you wouldn't be interested in," Carlos said with a laugh and the man chuckled.

"I have a son in high school too. Girl troubles? Teachers driving you insane?" the man asked and Carlos sighed.

"Well. . .it's not exactly 'girl' trouble. There's someone I like and well. . .I saw them kissing someone else today."

"Unrequited love is quite a painful thing," the man said and Carlos nodded, looking down at his feet and paused. They weren't at the stoplight anymore, instead they were down a dark alleyway and Carlos wasn't sure _where _the alleyway was in the city. He didn't remember how they got here or when did they start walking away, or how come he didn't _realize _and completely went off with the man. Carlos felt his body beginning to shake in slight fear, trying to rack his brain for a way to escape out of here. The man cocked his head to the side. "Are you scared?"

"W-What? No, I'm not."

"Your heart is still beating extremely fast. You don't have to lie if you're scared. Fear is natural, it's human nature to be scared of the unknown," the man said and raised his hand. Carlos swallowed, the man slowly pulling Carlos in by his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Carlos' cheekbone. "What if I told you I could make you stronger and less fearful. . .make you wanted by everyone, including that person that holds your heart."

Carlos looked up at him, confused. The man's eyes seemed like they were _glowing_, orbs so beautiful and alluring that Carlos couldn't help but draw closer into his body.

"How?" Carlos asked, his voice coming out so frail and so quiet. The man chuckled, pressing the pad of his thumb against Carlos' lower lip.

"A bite."

"A bite?"

"Just one little bite," the man purred and Carlos wanted to melt in his hold, legs feeling like jelly and his heart beating far too fast. "I give you one little bite and you'll be _better_. You're going to be stronger, more charismatic, and handsomer than any little high school boy. You won't ever have to worry about being alone again, someone will _always _want to be you and want you. You'll have _friends_," the man promised and Carlos wanted to believe in every single word, hypnotized by those green eyes that kept flickering between a hungry excitement and a lustful seduction. He tilted Carlos' head to the side and kissed the boy's throat. "Just tell me yes and I'll give it to you. You won't be lonely, you'll be _loved_."

Carlos swallowed in nerves, still scared and heart still beating fast. There was a part of him that was yelling at him to run away screaming, to fight and escape cause the sweet gleam in the man's eyes wasn't real. But it _felt _like it was, it felt like someone cared about him and wanted to give him their attention. Sherriff Garcia could only do so much, Carlos didn't like seeing the burden of his father choosing work over his son in his eyes. But Carlos didn't have anyone else he was close to, they were _all _they had. The man kissed Carlos' throat again, grazing his teeth against Carlos' sensitive neck and the boy gave out a light whimper. "Well?"

". . .Okay," he murmured quietly and the man smiled into Carlos' skin. He kissed his Adams apple, up to the underside of Carlos' chin tenderly and slow. This was so wrong, this was _very _wrong. The man's hands were holding Carlos tight by his waist and he was edging him against the wall, spreading Carlos' legs as he placed his knee in between them. Carlos gave a weak whimper, the man giving one little laugh into Carlos' skin and grazed his teeth over his neck before he slowly bit him.

The bite moved from a light nipping, to biting and suckling, and Carlos' eyes began to widen in pain at something piercing his skin that didn't feel like _normal _teeth. He began to squirm but the man growled, the bite tearing through Carlos' skin and Carlos began to scream. He looked, his eyes not meeting bottle green but blood red, feeling his own blood trickling down his neck and finding it hard to breathe. It felt like he was dying, he could taste blood in his mouth as he tried to swallow and choked. The man only continued to bite over Carlos' neck and his shoulders, Carlos' weak cries and pained moans not making him stop any time soon.

When he released his hold, Carlos crumpled to the ground and raised a shaky hand to hold his bleeding neck as the man sighed. "I must be off now, my wife and my children are probably waiting for me," he said with a smile and wiped Carlos' blood from his mouth. "If the bite takes, we'll find each other again. Don't you worry."

Carlos couldn't breathe and he coughed blood again, eyes feeling droopy and in a haze. His blood was getting on the ground, pouring from the wound in his neck and puddled beneath his cheek. He barely mustered the energy to look into the man's face and into his blood red eyes that were so reminiscent of a beast, or even the devil himself.

That was all he could remember, before everything around him went black and he felt himself grow cold.

* * *

"She went to bed, so tell me what's wrong? Where did Peter go?" Kendall questioned and Jennifer placed the dishes in the sink, a heavy sigh coming from her lips.

"He went out to look for more members for the pack," she said quietly and Kendall's eyes widened. He knew it was inevitable, Dr. Taylor warned him about it when they met. . .but the thought of his father going around town turning people into monsters sent a chill up his spine. He thought about the murders again and he swallowed down the dry lump in his throat, balling his hands into tight fists.

"What's going to happen then?"

"If the bite takes, we're going to have to take care of _two _Betas that aren't in control of their beast."

"And if it doesn't?"

Jennifer gave a small pause. "The Hunters will catch on that there's a werewolf somewhere in this town," she muttered and Kendall looked down at the ground.

". . .How does he know who to bite?" Kendall asked and his mother glanced at him. "I mean. . .he bit me cause I was his son. And even though it's awful, it makes sort of sense. . .but who would he bite?"

"Your father is a very intelligent man. And he'll only want to add people to his pack with valuable assets. He already had someone in mind, but he wouldn't tell me. . .afraid I might tell you and you'll try to stop him."

Kendall's eyes widened, the target wasn't someone he _knew _was it? His heart began to beat even faster in dread. What if the reason James hasn't been answering his texts and calls was. . .Jennifer paused in washing the dishes and moved to place hands on Kendall's shoulders, Kendall realizing he was trembling under her touch. "Kendall, I _made _Peter swear to never touch James. He won't ever be a target, I promise."

"He's a liar and I don't trust him."

"He won't touch James. . .he knows how you are around James and I don't think he'll try to hurt James just to make you go out of control," Jennifer explained and Kendall looked down at the ground. But that doesn't mean Peter won't use James to get a rise out of Kendall, using the brunet boy as some sort of temptation or a prize or something Kendall desperately needed to protect and have. James could just be a part of Peter's game to tame Kendall and just one piece in his hidden agenda. Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he heard the sound of the door opening and he tensed. His mother did the same, both of them listening as Peter hummed a little tune and entered the kitchen a few moments later.

He gave a small pout. "Did you already put away dinner?"

"There's some in the fridge," she said and Peter smiled.

"Good. I could use a little snack. Last bite I had was so delicious I was afraid I might have to finish it off," he said with a grin and Jennifer shuddered, absolutely disgusted. Kendall turned away from his mother to stare at his father, the man moving to sit down and wait for his food to be brought to him. He looked up at Kendall, smiling. "It's rather late, Kendall. You should go to bed."

"Who was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The person you bit. Who was it? Are they still alive? Or did you maul them and leave them for dead?" Kendall questioned and Peter's eyes darkened for a split second before they brightened. He laughed and folded his hands over the table, Jennifer bringing him a plate of warm dinner.

"Kendall, you don't need to concern yourself in Daddy's business. When you're a big boy, I'll tell you," he said before taking a bite of rice. Kendall growled, storming over and reaching out to grab Peter's wrist. Instead, Peter grabbed Kendall's wrist first, his other hand gripping the silverware tight as he looked up at his son with dark eyes. "I want to have dinner."

"You're going to talk, _now_. Why are you here and _what _do you want with us?"

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" he asked placing his fork down and gripped Kendall's wrist tight in his hold, eyes beginning to burn red. "**I **am your alpha **and **your father. You subject yourself to **me**," he growled out and Kendall gritted his teeth. Peter's eyes lightened back to its sea blue green, his hold tight enough to break Kendall's wrist. "The person is just someone I figured could help me understand just what is going on with those murders. I figured I should add some brains to my pack since all I get is hormonal teenage angst from you."

Kendall growled and Peter smiled. "And he was _delicious_, by the way. Something that you have yet to experience is just the sweet taste of human blood on your tongue. Breaking the flesh and trying to restrain the beast from wanting to eat it, it's a strong primordial desire we all share. The flesh of man. . .though your beast shows it's desire for it in a different fashion." Peter's smile grew cocky. "What do you plan on doing with James, exactly?"

Kendall blushed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Dr. Taylor before I left and he told me how you almost shifted in front of the entire student body. He mentioned James and how he might be a trigger-"

"He's not! I don't shift because of him!"

"I think you do," Peter said and smiled. "The beast doesn't need to kill in order to shift. Granted, you wanted to kill those kids that were taunting James and that's what brought on your shifting, but also you shifted at the party. When James was with his boyfriend." Peter's smile grew even cockier. "And you wanted to fuck him, didn't you?"

Kendall's face turned red in humiliation, yanking his wrist from his father's hold. "You're sick, I don't want-"

"You moan his name in your sleep, don't even try to lie to me Kendall," Peter said dryly and Kendall looked to his mother in anger. She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I didn't tell him that."

"You didn't need to. I did a little bit of investigating before I decided to stay with you all. Just so happened to eavesdrop by your window and heard." Kendall's eyes widened, Peter was _spying_ on him? Before he showed his face to the family and made himself known? Kendall wondered if the man followed him around beforehand and Kendall never knew. Found out about James and Kendall's school, his hangouts and his friends. . .

What if it _was _someone Kendall knew? Why would Peter create the horror of turning someone else's child into a monster? Peter turned back to his plate and took another bite of food, wiping his mouth. "You only shift for two reasons apparently: when the beast wants to kill, and when the beast wants to fuck."

"Stop saying that _word_."

"We're all adults here. You want me to talk to you like a man, don't you?" Peter asked and Kendall looked away. "Besides, you know I'm right. You get fueled with anger or lust and you can't control your heart rate. Your blood starts pumping, you lose control and you shift. And I'd hate to see what mood you'd be in if James was around. If you'll rip the boy to shreds or rape him til he can't even move."

"Peter, stop it," Jennifer hissed and Peter shrugged, continuing to eat as Kendall looked down at the ground in horror. He remembered today, how he was stalking towards Beau without even realizing it. He was going to _kill _Beau and take James. . .whether he wanted it or not. Oh god, he was willing to _rape _James after slaughtering anyone who got in his way. And despite himself, a sob came from his mouth as he buried his face into his hands. He was a _monster_. Jennifer's arms were around him, her hand rubbing his back gently in small circles.

"It's okay, you didn't know," she whispered and Kendall moved away, looking at Peter. The man was eating his food quietly, not even glancing over in Kendall's direction and the blond slowly moved over to him.

"You need to show me how to control it," Kendall said and Peter swallowed down a bite.

"You need to listen to what I have to say and not question anything," Peter said and glanced up at him. "I can show you how to keep your cool, but I doubt it will go over well since you have such anger issues. . .hmm, matter of fact, you shouldn't be playing ice hockey-"

"W-What?"

"He's right," Jennifer said and Kendall looked over at her astonished. "It's an aggressive sport, honey."

"You _know _I love hockey, I can't just quit!"

"I know, honey. . .but things have changed."

"I don't want to quit, if he shows me how to keep calm, I won't need to quit," Kendall plead and Peter hummed on a piece of meat.

"If you're a fast learner, maybe you won't need to quit. . .but if you can't control it, it's a good place to start."

Kendall lowered his head, realizing he'll have to make sacrifices if he can't control it. But he just can't lose James, he'll give up everything if he could only have James. Peter looked down at his plate and began to scoop up more rice and beef. "Go to sleep, Kendall. You should rest and we'll talk tomorrow," Peter said kindly and Kendall only pursed his lips tight. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, slowing down just a bit so he could hear anything between his mother and his father.

"Why are you like this with him? The least you could do is _try _and be a good father to him" he heard his mother say and Peter sighed.

"I want to. . .but let's face it, I'm never going to be a good father to him or Katie."

"I'm not going to have you hurt my children, Peter."

"They're my kids too."

"You've been gone out of their lives, I don't even know if you have the _right _to say that," she said darkly.

". . .Jen. . .where did we go wrong?" Peter asked quietly and Kendall waited for his mother to say something. Kendall heard his mother give a sad sigh.

"When you met _him_."

". . .Well he's dead now, so maybe we could try again? I know you still love me."

"Do you love me? Do you love your children?" Jennifer asked and there was no response from Peter other than some muffled chews. Kendall turned away, irritated and annoyed that he was still in the dark about what was going on. He rubbed his eyes, finding he was too sleepy to even want to argue or dig further into this tangled web. He trudged up the stairs and shed his clothes once he was in the doorway of his bedroom til he was only in his underwear. Kendall flopped onto his bed and curled underneath the covers, reaching out to take the phone and check for any text messages. None, Kendall biting his lower lip.

**10:56 pm**

**Hey. If ur still awake, im sorry I didn't mean to hurt beau pls forgive me :( – Kendall**

He didn't know if that would do anything, if he might have to wait til Monday to see if James wanted to talk again. He placed the phone down on the stand, trying to make himself go to sleep with a heavy conscience. James was angry with him, his parents were still holding secrets back, and there may be another werewolf running around. That or another dead body Kendall hoped wouldn't appear on the news.

His phone buzzed and Kendall jumped, quickly making a mad scramble to grab it and flipped it open to see James' number and text message. His heart swelled and he quickly opened the message.

**10:57 pm**

**its ok – James**

Kendall bit his lower lip.

**10:57 pm**

**I mean it, im sorry I don't ever want you to be angry with me I care about u too much – Kendall**

The last part of the sentence sounded absolutely queer for James and Kendall hoped he didn't come off too strong.

**10:58 pm **

**Whats going on with u, tell me something please – James**

**10:59 pm**

**Im just not happy, dad and school is stress and I just took out my anger on beau im sorry – Kendall**

**10:59 pm**

**Why didn't u tell me? – James**

**10:59 pm**

**I didn't know how to explain it. Do u forgive me? – Kendall**

**11:00 pm**

**Ur lucky ur cute and my best friend ;) – James**

Kendall blushed, not sure where does his being cute factor into this whole equation.

**11:00 pm**

**U wanna just hang out one day? Take ur mind off school and ur dad? – James**

**11:01 pm**

**Yeah id like that a lot – Kendall**

**11:01 pm**

**Beaus gonna be pissed when he hears about this – James**

**11:01 pm**

**Don't tell him then – Kendall**

**11:02 pm**

**How devious – James**

**11:02 pm**

**Not like it's a date or anything, we're just hanging out why should he get mad? – Kendall**

**11:03 pm**

**True. Ok our little secret hangout will happen next week. Bring money :P – James**

**11:03 pm**

**Ok. . .im really sorry about beau, honest - Kendall**

**11:04 pm**

**Tell that to my injured boyfriend on Monday then. Night – James**

**11:05 pm**

**Sweet dreams love u – Kendall**

Kendall blinked, his fingers quickly trying to scramble and text something else to cover up that little slip up but James already responded.

**11:06pm**

**Luv u too u berserk idiot ;P – James**

Kendall only stared before he smiled. He'll just leave it at that, sleeping on knowing that James still cared about him.


	10. Chapter 10

_I figured I should put the fic into hiatus on an even chapter that had a little bit more happening in it than last chapter (plus I got more stuff submitted for the BT Bang so I'm getting closer to finishing it). Thanks to llamadelrey, NikkiJP, shadownomore, ciaralovekate, liamschmidt, Cookie Monster Giggles, Vezulow, 4ever with Kames, Sigil55, LoveSparkle, Chey21, ValentineZombie, Anonymous Rabbit, annabellex2, Makkenji, and KLovesJAndItMakesMeHappy for the alerts, favs and reviews. And like I said, the next time I might be able to update is November. Please just be patient with me and I'll try to work this story into my schedule anyway that I can._

**Characters**: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Jennifer, the Mitchell clan (which is a buttload of characters)

**Warnings**: Kogan, Jagan catfights like always

* * *

"Fuck, again?"

Kendall let his paper fall on his desk, only looking at the gigantic red 'D' mark at the top near his head. He glanced up at the person passing the tests back, Beau looking down at him annoyed and his arm in a sling.

"Maybe you should get tutored. Along with anger management," he said snidely and continued to pass out the tests. Kendall balled his hands into a fist, biting the inside of his cheek. So much for trying to apologize to the boy, Beau was just as stubborn as he could be when it came to saying sorry. He glanced over his shoulder, following the boy with his eyes as he stopped by James and smiled at him, handing back his test. From the look of James' face, he probably got an A (though Kendall knew Mr. Marcello was starting to become suspicious cause let's face it, James _definitely _wasn't the brightest student). Beau leaned down, James cupping his face to kiss him slow and sensual before he pulled away and allowed Beau to continue passing out tests.

Kendall felt a hand on his clenched one, turning to look at Logan sitting next to him giving a sorry smile. Kendall sighed, relaxing and trying to keep his heart rate down. The itch of the heart monitor's chest strapped irritated him slightly, but he could hear the subtle beeping slowing into a normal rhythm. "Relax, Kendall. We _all _know how _he _gets an A in this class."

Just because Kendall knew how doesn't mean he wanted to think about it, lest he wanted to rip Beau's head off with his teeth. Logan took Kendall's test, Kendall glancing down at Logan's own score of 100% with jealousy. He gave a little chuckle. "We could have a study date tonight. So you can retake this and get a higher grade. And _I'll _tutor you," Logan suggested and Kendall swallowed. He could use this, not like Kendall was some genius like Logan obviously was. And besides, if James offered a study date, they'd probably just bullshit around and do nothing. That, or Kendall starts lusting too much and has to leave early before the beast wanted to fuck James' brains out. He sighed, why did this have to happen to him? He hasn't even _seen _Carlos yet and he didn't want to explain to the boy why he was kissing Logan if he really did see them. Logan scooted closer, placing his chin on Kendall's shoulder. "Hey. . .Kendall, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You're just acting strange. Are you okay?"

Kendall smiled. "I'm fine, honest."

Logan looked Kendall in the eye, then leaned up to give a soft kiss to Kendall's lips. Kendall pulled back just as quick, looking over his shoulder in worry that James might have seen them. Luckily, James was busy bragging to the students around him that he was indeed a genius while everyone rolled their eyes or muttered if they were fucking the guy grading the papers, they'd be geniuses too. Logan's grip loosened over Kendall's hand and the blond glanced over at him, Logan looking away and down at their desk.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" Logan asked and Kendall blinked.

"W-What?"

"It's like your entire _life _revolves around him. I mean, what's so great about him anyways?" Logan asked in a huff and Kendall sighed.

"He's my best friend. I knew him since kindergarten. And he may be a bit. . .hard to handle, but I still care about him very much," Kendall said quietly and Logan folded his hands.

"Oh. . ."

". . .I-I still could use that study date, though," Kendall stuttered out, not even sure _why_. Logan looked at him and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Kendall's cheek with a grin and Kendall let him.

"Great! I'll text my dad in passing period and you could follow us in your car to my house-"

"My dad dropped me off today, actually," Kendall said rather bitterly. His mother forced his father to spend some quality time together, Kendall not sure why the woman wanted them to start acting civil. The entire ride was filled with silence and annoyed glances being exchanged, Peter not talking about anything Kendall wanted to know. But Logan's eyes grew wider in excitement.

"We'll give you a ride! And take you home too! You could stay for dinner, my mom wouldn't mind at all," Logan said and Kendall sighed, putting on a weak smile.

"Sure. . ."

* * *

Kendall stuffed his books into his locker, taking his cell phone and flipping it open to call his mother. He waited for a few moments, looking around at all the students walking past him before he heard his mother answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Mom? It's Kendall."

"_What is it? There's nothing wrong, is there?_" she asked worriedly and Kendall smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be coming home a little bit late. I got a study date with a friend and they're going to drop me off at home too."

"_James?_"

"Uh no. . .another boy."

She hummed, obviously curious. "_Have I met him before?_"

"No, he moved here recently but he's super smart and I really need help with my grades."

"_I'm glad that you're taking schoolwork seriously this year_," Jennifer said, Kendall hearing the smile in her voice and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go to my next class, Mom. Bye!"

"_Bye sweetie. Be safe!_" she said and Kendall hung up the phone and closed his locker.

"Who's the friend?"

Kendall jumped, realizing that James was standing next to him and leaning up against the lockers, looking at Kendall with a mixture of curiosity and a pissed attitude. Kendall swallowed.

"I uh. . .it's nothing. Just need some help studying and you know. . .Logan offered to help and-"

"You know I got an A on that test too, right?" James asked, stepping closer and Kendall gulped.

"W-Well yeah, I know that. But. . .well I already agreed to-"

"What's going on between you two, huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"O-Of course not!" Kendall snapped and James reached up, pulling at the tip of Kendall's right ear. Kendall winced and James gave a little smile.

"Your ears turn red when you lie, you know that?"

"You always teased me about it when we were younger," Kendall murmured and James pouted.

"So why won't you have a study date with me? He'll understand if you have to cancel, right? And besides, I can make studying ten times more fun. Like. . .for every right answer you get, we can take a shot of my dad's tequila."

"I doubt getting totally shitfaced will help me."

"Well we can find another way to reward you," James said low and sexy. Kendall shuddered, thinking about all the possibilities. Kissing James for every right answer til they were both breathless, James licking and sucking him off for every right answer til Kendall exploded. . .forgetting about studying and just fucking each other wet and raw til they were beet red, trembling and sticky with sweat. James fucking into him til he was keening, riding James or getting taken from behind. He wanted James so _bad_, he just wanted sexsex_sex_-

James glanced down at his wrist, eyebrow raised. "What the hell is that?" he asked and Kendall glanced down at the heart monitor on his wrist beeping loudly. Kendall's eyes widened, putting a hand over his chest and trying to calm his breathing the same time he tried to force those thoughts of having sex with James in Mr. Diamond's bed out of his mind.

"It's a heart monitor."

"Since when did you need that?"

"It's nothing, James. . .I can't turn down Logan."

James frowned. "Do you have a _thing _with him? I've seen how he's cozying up to you lately, turning you gay-"

"For the last time, he didn't turn me gay and-"

"All _I'm _saying is that there are _way _hotter guys to fuck in this school and be your key to gaydom, why _him_?"

"What kind of guy would you have had in mind?"

James gestured to himself and Kendall blushed red. "You're dating Beau."

"So you don't think I'm sexy and you _wouldn't _want to fuck me?"

This _couldn't _be happening right now. Kendall looked around, desperate for some sort of way to escape out of this situation when his eye caught something. Walking down the hall and making everyone move aside like the parting of the Red Seas. . .was Carlos. Though, Kendall didn't get the same bubbly and bright energy that usually radiated from the boy. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and a confident smirk on his plump lips. And Kendall didn't know why, but Carlos smelled of the earth and dirt, that same death-filled murky scent that followed Peter lied within his skin and made Kendall feel absolutely sick to his stomach.

Carlos paused and glanced over at both Kendall and James, smile growing crooked as he drew close. "Hey, guys," Carlos said and James raised an eyebrow.

"You look sexy today, what's the occasion?" James asked and Carlos chuckled.

"Just feel like it. Where's Logan?"

"Are you getting obsessed about him too?" James asked annoyed and Kendall frowned.

"I'm _not _obsessing over him."

"No, you were just sucking his face off after practice," Carlos said flatly and Kendall's eyes widened.

"_Excuse me_?" James hissed and Kendall began to back away.

"I-No I w-wasn't-"

"Why is your heart beating so fast if you were telling the truth? What do you have to be nervous about?" Carlos questioned with mocking eyes and James stepped closer.

"And your ears are turning red. Are you fucking Logan?"

"No!"

"So why were you kissing him?!"

"Because he's my _boyfriend_."

The three turned, Logan standing there with his arms crossed. Kendall shuddered, wishing Logan hadn't called him that now. Not with two sets of eyes glaring like they wanted to kill him right now. Logan walked over and stood by Kendall, giving a glare to both James and Carlos. "And if you two were _really _his friends, you'd be supportive of us being together. He already puts up with your and Beau's stupid shit, so you might as well be a good boy and deal with the fact that me and Kendall are in love."

Fuck fuck fuck this was _not _happening. James glared. "I don't like you, deal with _that_," he hissed and Logan smiled.

"Such a shame that I don't care," Logan said and turned to Kendall. "Come on, baby. We need to go to class."

Kendall couldn't even find any words, Logan pulling him away down the hall while James and Carlos only glared at them behind.

So much for _that _going smooth.

* * *

Kendall didn't see Carlos after school, rather glad he didn't meet the boy's steely gaze but knowing he'd have to face him again on the ice. And he knew James saw him leaving with Logan, since when Kendall met his gaze, the brunet decided to preoccupy his time by making a big show of making out with Beau filled with teeth, tongue, spit and moaning. It's official, Kendall Knight's life officially sucked ass.

Logan snuggled up against his arm as they approached Morgan's truck, Logan's father raising his eyebrow as Logan opened the door for Kendall to climb inside. "Dad, me and Kendall are having a study date and he can stay for dinner too. That's okay, right?"

"Uh. . .sure," Morgan said, not sounding quite as excited as he had been the other day.

"If it's not okay, it's alright. I could call my Dad-" Kendall started, but Morgan waved his hand.

"No! It's okay, Kendall. Just. . .we're expecting company and it might get a little crowded at the table."

Logan raised an eyebrow, the two boys buckling their seatbelts and Morgan pulled away from the curb and out the parking lot. "Who's coming to dinner?"

"Well. . .your grandfather and your aunt. . .a couple of family friends. . ." The way that Logan's eyes dimmed slightly made Kendall wonder just what the hell was going on and why was he out of the loop.

"Uh, I'm really sorry to be intruding. I'm just sucking really bad in Chemistry and Logan offered to help."

Morgan smiled. "Logan's smart, you'll be getting good grades in no time. . .so. . .you two are a thing now at school?"

Logan smiled. "Well, I said he's my boyfriend and with James' big mouth, no doubt word will spread around school we're dating," Logan said and Kendall wished he could die. It would come off as a big shock, which was a) Kendall Knight was actually gay, and b) Kendall Knight _wasn't _being gay for James. It wasn't the way he wanted to come out at school, wishing that he could have set Logan straight before this could have even happened.

Kendall only kept quiet, Logan linking his hand tightly in Kendall's grasp. "Then maybe this is a good way to introduce you to the family," Morgan suggested and Logan nodded. Kendall only gave an uneasy smile. "Speaking of family, Kendall I don't think we even met _your _parents."

"Oh. . .uh. . .my mom is a nurse down at Duluth East Medical. And my dad. . .he's. . .um. . ."

"A bum?"

"Dad!" Logan snapped and Morgan chuckled.

"I'm only joking. Maybe when we drop Kendall off at home, I can meet his folks," Morgan said and Kendall only sighed. He knew his mom would have wanted to meet Logan and see who he was. . .he just didn't want Peter to get involved with Logan like he got involved with James.

Logan's house was as big as James', maybe just a little bit bigger. It was made of a red brick and Kendall could see growing in the yard rowan trees. Kendall felt scared, grabbing his bag as they got out the car and slowly walked up the cobblestone path towards the large black doors. Logan wrapped his arm around Kendall's, looking up at the blond with a smile. "Nervous?" he asked and Kendall glanced around at the stone gargoyles and the rowan trees with branches bare and frightening.

"I guess."

"Don't be. My family may be a little bit weird, but they're super cool once you get to know them," Logan said with a smile and kissed Kendall's cheek. Kendall didn't feel any better, Morgan opening the door and allowing for the two boys to step inside first. The feel of the foyer was warm and cozy, majestic and elegant. Yet, Kendall still was scared, like he shouldn't _be _here. He really shouldn't, he should have been with James laughing and watching stupid internet videos or on the ice practicing.

"Morgan? Is that you?" a woman shouted and Morgan smiled at Kendall.

"That's Mrs. Mitchell, I'll go get her so you two can meet," he said eagerly and walked down the narrow hallway to what Kendall supposed was the kitchen. Logan turned, taking Kendall's hands into his own.

"Just breathe, baby. Everything's going to be okay," Logan said with a little laugh that Kendall really wished he could. He glanced back down the hallway to see Morgan entering the foyer with a woman dressed in a fitting black dress and long black hair done up in a bun. Her eyes were bright and a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, Morgan gesturing to the woman.

"Kendall, this is Mrs. Malena Mitchell. Logan's mother."

"So _you're _the boy my little Logie has been going on about," she said with a teasing giggle, walking over with her arms outstretched and hugged Kendall tight. Kendall's eyes widened as he inhaled her scent, smelling underneath her perfume and her cooking a scent of _blood_. And not just any blood, but that same bloody scent he kept smelling in the forest those times that he shifted. She pulled away from him and cupped his face, giving a kiss to both of his cheeks. "He has good taste, you're a cutie."

"Mom, he's mine," Logan joked and the Mitchells laughed, Kendall's eyes nervously darting around.

"Well dinner isn't going to be ready in a few hours. Madison is still out with Lucy and I'm not sure when the others are going to be coming here, but you're welcome to stay, Kendall."

"We're going to be studying for a test, actually. I was thinking I'd give a quick tour of the house to Kendall, though."

"Logan. . ." Morgan started, that worried look in his eyes making Kendall grow worried himself. He must have been trembling since Logan gave him a squeeze.

"You're scaring him, Dad. Don't worry, I won't show him anything you don't want him to see," Logan said and pulled Kendall close. "Come on, I want to show you our library."

"You have a _library_?" Kendall asked astonished and Logan only laughed.

* * *

Logan pulled Kendall along to talk about the house, saying how it was much bigger than the little studio apartment they used to live in back in West Virginia. He talked about how there was absolutely nothing to do back there, how they didn't have cute boys like they did here (and gave an attempt to make out with Kendall, to which the blond nervously shrugged it off). He showed Kendall the library filled with hundreds and hundreds of books, the little study room with a bearskin rug and stuffed animals all abound, the backyard that had all the rowan trees and a garden of wolfsbane Kendall didn't want to get near, and Logan directed him to the last spot on their little tour.

His bedroom.

Which certainly sparked something for the beast.

Logan opened the door and pulled Kendall in, gesturing around his room. It was painted a dark burgundy color compared to the milky gold color of James' room covered in posters and photos. Logan hummed and pointed at the bookcase. "That's my bookcase that I built with my dad." He pointed over to a bow and arrow set hanging on the wall that made Kendall sweat. "That's my archery set. I need to get a new one since I sorta outgrew that one, but I won a buttload of awards with it so I don't want to get rid of it." Logan then began to smile. "And this is my bed."

And with that, he threw Kendall down onto the mattress and climbed up to straddle his waist.

Kendall blushed, feeling the rock of Logan's hips over his own, the brunet boy giving a breathy little whimper. "W-We're supposed to be studying."

"We will, don't worry. But first-" Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall roughly, sucking on Kendall's lower lip hard as he moaned. "I've been _dying _to kiss you like this. Like how we kissed in the closet," he breathed against Kendall's open mouth before kissing Kendall even needier and hotter. Kendall clenched his eyes, feeling his heart beginning to race and his heart monitor beeping wild on his wrist. He would have figured that would have been enough for Logan to stop, but it only seemed to turn Logan on even more. He pulled back just a bit, lips red and slick with spit as he glanced over at Kendall's heart monitor.

"What's that?" he whispered in a rasp, eyes so full of lust and sheer _begging _for Kendall to ravage him. Kendall sucked in a breath, feeling his cock slightly hard in his pants as he tried to swallow.

"M-My heart monitor."

"Why do you need to wear one?" Logan innocently asked, rocking his hips and moving over Kendall's erection and _shit_, Kendall felt like he was going to burst. Logan smiled, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth.

"Why don't we get that thing _really _beeping?" he said mischievously, rocking his hips faster and Kendall growled, throwing his head back as he clenched his teeth. He wanted to fuck him, he wanted to fuck him so _bad_. It was already bad getting accidental boners to rub off in between class periods or having to clean his bedsheets because he creamed them in his sleep, but now that the beast added onto that perverse and hormonal lust Kendall felt like he was on _fire _and going into heat. He wanted to sob, he wanted to growl and rip Logan apart, he wanted to fuck the boy senseless and tear him in half. And he wanted James, he wanted James and Logan and everything was getting confusing and hotter as Logan whimpered Kendall's name, like he was asking Kendall if this was alright. If it was alright if Kendall could just do what they both wanted and have sex right here and right now.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hips, claws beginning to dig and get ready to tear his clothing off when he heard someone knock at the door and both of them froze.

"Logan sweetie?" he heard Mrs. Mitchell call out and Logan blushed, quickly climbing off of Kendall and Kendall whimpered. He rolled off the bed, clutching his chest and groaned in agony. "Logan, what's going on in there?"

"N-Nothing Mom!" Logan shouted and crouched down. "What's happening? Are you okay? Kendall?" Logan asked worried and Kendall turned away from the boy's touch, feeling like he was burning and he couldn't breathe.

"B-Bathroom? Where's your bathroom?" Kendall panted and Logan felt around Kendall's head.

"It's down the hall to your right. Kendall, what's going-" Kendall didn't let him finish, breaking away and rushing out the door and down the hall, past Mrs. Mitchell who was looking confused and worried. He ran inside the bathroom and locked the door shut behind him, turning to the mirror to watch his eyes flicker between gold and green. He turned on the sink and splashed himself with cold water, trying to breathe and calm himself down.

"Please don't shift, not here, not here, _please_," he begged, looking at his budding claws out of his nailbed. He closed his eyes, just calm down and think of something pleasant. Think of something that'll calm him down. . .he thought about James. He thought about James' eyes and how they sparkled when the sun hit them just right and they always seemed to pop whenever he wore blue. He thought about James' laugh and how it always seemed to sound different every time Kendall heard it, but always sounded beautiful. He thought about James' lips and his hair, his scent and his eyelashes, how James would hold him when they hugged or how James would playfully bump into him. And slowly, he could feel his heart beat go down. He looked into the mirror, his eyes fully green. Then he glanced down at his hands to find normal fingernails. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy that this ended better. But now, he had to deal with Logan.

He exited the bathroom, intending to go into Logan's bedroom to talk to the boy on how this wasn't going to work out and break up with Logan (Kendall still didn't even consider them dating in the first place), when he saw a room open right across the hall. Kendall didn't remember if Logan ever shown him this room, curiosity getting to him as he walked across the hall and peered inside. It looked like another study, though this one was decorated with a theme of the medieval period. Kendall slowly walked inside, looking around at all of the paintings on the wall that surrounded the bookcase.

They all had pictures of monsters on them, horrid beasts with fur and fangs and claws that shredded the townspeople apart. And on a wall over a fireplace was a silver and gleaming sword hanging its case. Kendall drew closer to it, amazed by the long blade and the intricate design of the handle. Yet. . .something felt off about it. Like. . .something was wrong-

"Who are you?"

Kendall jumped and turned, seeing a woman and an elderly man standing in the doorway of the room glaring at Kendall. The man was gripping a cane tight in his fist, beady black eyes glaring hard while the woman only cocked her head to the side, intimidating gaze in her gray eyes. "I'm going to ask you again, _who are you_?"

"I-I'm Logan's f-friend," Kendall stuttered out.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I was just looking at the sword," Kendall said frightened and pointed nervously at the ornament. The man cocked his head to the side, giving a sly smile.

"Really? Do you like it?"

"It's uh. . .It's very beautiful," Kendall said with a nervous swallow and the man stepped forward.

"I wouldn't say it's use is very beautiful. It's been used many times in our family to finish off our prey," he said and the woman laughed.

"Daddy, you'll scare him. What's your name, cutie?"

"Kendall," he murmured and her eyes widened.

"Oh _you're _Kendall. You're the one that's stolen my little nephew's heart?"

"And _my _grandson," the man said, the two drawing even _closer_ and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"I uh, I should be going back. Logan's waiting for me-"

"Did Logan ever tell you the story of that sword you see hanging before you?" he asked and Kendall looked over his shoulder. The blade seemed threatening, Kendall feeling his insides burning just from looking at it.

"Uh, no. This room wasn't a stop on his tour of the house."

Logan's grandfather clucked his tongue. "He should have, that sword is _very _important to our family. It's been around for generations and centuries, it makes us what we _truly _are."

". . .And what are you?"

"Hunters, my dear boy."

Kendall felt himself grow cold. The woman stepped closer, her head tilting in a cutesy way that made Kendall feel nervous.

"You have such _pretty _eyes. Remind me of someone I used to know, doesn't it Daddy?"

"Yes, he looks _quite _familiar. . .have you ever been around West Virginia or Louisiana, my boy?" he asked and Logan's aunt moved close to Kendall, reaching out to rub her fingertips over his cheek.

"His skin is so _smooth_. If Logan didn't take you, I would have."

"I'm sixteen."

"Age is nothing but a number," she purred and Kendall squirmed out of her grasp.

"I need to go," he urged, briskly walking out the door and bumping into Logan in the hallway.

"Where were you? Are you-" Logan took a moment to study the look of discomfort and sickness on Kendall's face, before he glanced around the blond and looked at his family members coming from the room. He turned back to Kendall, eyes worried. "What did they say to you?"

"Nothing. I just want to go home, I'm really not feeling good."

"But you just _got _here and I still need to tutor you!"

"W-We can do that at school, can't we? Like take a lunch to tutor me? I'm not feeling good," Kendall said sickly and Logan held his hand.

"At least stay for dinner, maybe you're just hungry," Logan plead and Kendall closed his eyes, feeling himself breaking out into a cold sweat.

"My daughter-in-law makes a fine roast, Kendall," Logan's grandfather piped in, tapping the bottom of his cane idly against the wooden floor. Kendall glanced over his shoulder at him and gave a sick swallow to his stomach. He turned back to Logan, looking into the boy's begging eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Okay. . .just for dinner."

* * *

Morgan wasn't kidding when he said the table was going to be slightly crowded. Kendall was squeezed in between Logan and Lucy, Kendall having the first chance to see the girl up close. She looked kind of scary, dressed all in black and punk gear with a mini scowl on her face when she had to see Logan gush over Kendall. Yet, she was polite and courteous towards Kendall, smiling at him when she needed to but otherwise just ignored him. Then around the table went Logan's grandfather, his aunt (whom she introduced as Madison), Logan's mother and father, and a few other guests that Kendall didn't know what the relation was.

The spread was magnificent. There was a gigantic roast with buttermilk biscuits, carrots and peas, and mashed potatoes with gravy as a side. Plus corn on the cob and ham, with bottles of apple cider being passed around to fill the glasses. Kendall watched his plate being fixed before taking it from Mrs. Mitchell, looking at the food in amazement.

"Do you eat like this every night?"

"Only on special occasions when there's company. What do you normally eat?" Mrs. Mitchell asked and Kendall gave a small shrug.

"My mom tries to cook when she has the time. It's mostly leftovers though, or frozen dinners."

"Does your father cook?" Logan's grandfather asked and Kendall shook his head. The man chuckled. "I didn't think so."

Kendall turned to look at the man confused, wondering how he could have even came to that sort of conclusion, but Aunt Madison was already cooing for Kendall to look her way.

"You're such a gorgeous boy, Kendall. Who do you look like more, your mother or your father? I need to congratulate them for such beautiful genes," she said with deceptive eyes and Kendall swallowed.

"I. . .I uh. . ."

"Madison, he's sixteen. Stop flirting with him," Morgan said sternly and Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, quickly stuffing his face with food so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"Do you believe in monsters, Kendall?" Logan's grandfather asked and Kendall choked on his food. Logan's face paled the same moment Morgan and Malena's face went cross, all three looking towards the elder. He smiled. "Madison and I caught him looking at the sword in the study. . .I was thinking of telling him the story behind it."

"Grandfather, you really _don't_," Logan said through a clenched smile and his grandfather raised his eyebrows in a mockingly hurt expression.

"But it's a part of our family. And if you want to bring this boy into our family, he should know a little something about it."

"Um, what's wrong? Is it serious?" Kendall asked with a weak smile and Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's just superstition, Kendall. Nothing to _really _get worried about," Logan said with a smile and held Kendall's hand.

"Well what's the story? I'm still confused."

"The story is that us Mitchells have came from a long line of hunting."

". . .Like game, right? Deer and bears?" Kendall asked and Morgan nodded his head 'yes' while Madison and Logan's grandfather shook their heads 'no'.

"Wolves," the man elaborated and Kendall nodded his head, feeling his palms beginning to sweat. "You see, Kendall, there used to be this type of wolf that terrorized villages and killed innocent people. It hunted and preyed on the weak, the women and the children. And it was our ancestors' duty to go out and kill it before it harmed one of our own. But the wolf was a very formidable foe. It was strong and it was gigantic. It had teeth sharper than knives and could rip through bone. But do you know _why _it was so much more dangerous than just any kind of normal wolf?"

Kendall didn't respond, so the man continued. "It could _think_. It could reason and plot like a _man_. . .do you know what kind of wolf I'm talking about, Kendall?"

All eyes were on him, half of them worried, half of them accusing. He swallowed, feeling Logan squeezing his hand tighter.

". . .Werewolves. . .right?"

The man leaned back in his chair. "Correct. And that sword that you saw in the study was used time after time again to kill them. You see, werewolves could heal themselves given the right amount of time and depending on the damage. And they were so big and strong that they could fend off any attacks to their head or neck region. So, our ancestors found a way to kill them and make sure they _never _come back."

"They would catch them in a snare, hoist them up, and slice them into two," Madison said, eyes bloodthirsty and teeth barred.

_I'd rather see you get sliced in half by a Mitchell's sword. . ._

_The Mitchell's got him now. And they're going to kill me next. . ._

Kendall coughed again, for an entirely different reason. Logan placed a worried hand on his back, Kendall's eyes darting around to everyone at the table. Morgan buying the wolfsbane bullets, the smell of blood that was in the woods lingering on Malena, those cold and calculating looks from the others around them. . .the other _Hunters_.

He was having dinner with the people out to _kill _him.

And was dating their fucking _grandson_.

Kendall felt like he was going to vomit, he needed to get out of here _fast_. Logan's grandfather tilted his head to the side. "What is it, boy? Don't tell me a little story like that actually spooked you."

"I'm not feeling well," Kendall whimpered, scared and wishing he could get out.

"Such a cute little face. He reminds me of someone, doesn't he? That look of sheer terror in his eyes," Madison whispered, her eyes dark and her father nodded.

"Yes yes, he reminds me _so _much of him. They look alike. . .Kendall, your father wouldn't happen to be named Peter, would he?"

Morgan slammed his hands down on the table. "That's enough!" he shouted, everyone looking at him before glancing at Kendall. "Kendall, do you want to go home now?"

Kendall nodded his head and Logan squeezed his hand.

"B-But, you barely ate anything and Mom-"

"He's not feeling well, sweetie. I think we should just-"

Everyone paused, hearing the doorbell ringing rather annoyed right before someone banged their fist on the door. Morgan's eyebrows furrowed, getting up from his seat to check while everyone still had their eyes on Kendall's sick expression. They looked like they wanted to break the sword out and slaughter him now, they couldn't guess that he was a wolf, could they? Just because Peter's damn genes shown through on Kendall didn't mean that he was a wolf. They didn't have proof, he just wanted to get out of here _alive_.

He listened for Morgan as he opened the front door, then heard the man make a startled noise, Kendall begging that Peter wasn't the one on the other end.

It wasn't.

It was James.

The brunet boy had made his way inside the dining room, wrapped up in his coat that he wore to show he had a _lot _of money to waste. James eyed everyone around the table before he looked at Kendall and Logan, Kendall feeling Logan clench his hand possessively.

"Come on, Kendall. We're going home," James said and Logan shot up from his seat.

"Excuse me? How dare you come into my house and-"

"Kendall's parents want him home and they sent me to come get him. I don't make the rules, _baby_," James spat and Logan began to move to James with a fist about to punch. Kendall quickly jumped from his seat, holding Logan back as he stepped in between the two boys.

"Guys, _please_-"

"Who is this charming gentleman?" Logan's grandfather asked and James glanced over at him.

"James Diamond, Kendall's childhood and best friend, which means I came _first_ and mean _the most _to him," James said with a little smile and Madison blinked.

"You must be the 'bitch' that Logan talks about," she said and Mrs. Mitchell ducked her head in embarrassment while Lucy watched rather amused.

"Yes, I am. And I don't have time for 20 questions with the peanut gallery so I'm just going to take Kendall and go," James said and grabbed Kendall's arm. Logan grabbed Kendall's other arm and yanked the blond back.

"Kendall's parents know that _we'll _take him home so just _back off!_"

"Well they want him home _now_. Stop being a clingy little brat!" James shouted, the two boys tugging and pulling on Kendall back and forth like he was a rag doll.

"Boys! Boys!" Morgan shouted, stepping in and pulling Kendall close as James and Logan released their hold. "Look, if Kendall's parents said they want him home now, then he needs to go, Logan." Morgan then turned to James. "And as for you, I don't care if you're Kendall's best friend, you show some respect to my son and his family."

"He doesn't know respect, Dad. His daddy needs to buy him some," Logan said bitterly and James stepped forward this time, Kendall stepping out to hold James back and away from Logan. James broke away from Kendall, eyes still glaring darkly at the brunet boy in front of them.

"Don't talk about my parents like you _know _them."

"Your father is Michael Diamond, one of the richest men in town and a cutthroat lawyer that obviously doesn't love you enough since you need act out for attention," Logan said curtly and James cocked his head.

"And your little family is a pack of lunatics running around with unregistered guns and lethal weapons and invading crime scenes. I'm sure Carlos' dad would _love _to hear about that."

"How do you know about that?" Madison said, rising from her seat and Kendall stepped in front of James.

"Stop it."

"How did you even found out where I _lived_?" Logan questioned.

"That's not important here. Kendall, we're leaving _now_," James said and grabbed Kendall's hand, to which Logan grabbed Kendall's other one.

"He's not going anywhere," Logan said crossly and Kendall looked towards the brunet boy with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Logan-"

"Is there something wrong?"

_All _of the Mitchells jumped onto their feet, along with the extra few Hunters that were present at the table as Kendall turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. All of their eyes went black and deadly, Kendall swallowing nervously as he saw his mother step inside the dining hall, her eyes worryingly darting back and forth. Logan's grandfather was the first to make a movement, his smile going from ear to ear, beady black eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Jennifer, _darling_. I haven't seen _you _in a long while! You've become such a beautiful young woman," he complimented and Jennifer gave a nod.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Marcellus."

He glanced over at Kendall, his smile growing hungry. "Is this one yours?"

She nodded her head and he smiled. "I knew it. . .he looks just like his father."

The other Mitchells began to nod their head in agreement, Morgan and Malena doing so grimly. Madison walked forward, reaching out to run a hand through Kendall's hair with a desiring smile.

"He's so cute, Jennifer. I knew I recognized those puppy green eyes and those sweet little dimples," Madison purred and James scoffed.

"He's sixteen, cougar," the boy said and Jennifer gave James a hit to his arm.

"I know I said it was alright for Kendall to come and stay for dinner, but I just got called in at the hospital and I really need someone to watch Katie for me. I couldn't get a babysitter. Maybe some other time we can have dinner at my house or Kendall could come and spend the night here-" James made a gagging noise which earned another hit to shut him up "I'm really _really _sorry."

The Mitchells just watched closely, before Morgan gave a sigh.

"It's perfectly fine, Jen. And I'm sure _Logan _will understand that," he replied and Jennifer turned to look at Logan, who had released Kendall's hand and was embarrassingly looking at the ground.

"So _you're _Logan? Kendall decided to keep you a secret from me, don't know why," she said with a little smile and Logan smiled.

"He's shy about me."

"Or ashamed," James added. That got a hit from_ both _Knights and he scoffed while Logan scowled at him.

"Well you are a _very _cute boy and I love anyone who can help Kendall get good grades," she joked and Logan laughed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Knight, I'll tutor him tomorrow at school. I'm not going to allow Kendall to have bad grades," Logan said and she nodded her head.

"Well then, we'll just be leaving. So sorry to intrude on your dinner," Jennifer said, putting her arms around James and Kendall and began to usher the boys out of the dining hall.

"We'll walk you out," Logan's grandfather offered, getting from his seat and following them out with Morgan and Logan walking behind them. Jennifer began to push the boys to move faster out the front door and down the steps, James tightening his hold on Kendall's arm with a frown on his face.

". . .You were _really _out of line, James," Kendall said and James blushed.

"I don't care."

". . .You're cuter when you're not jealous, you know."

"_Jealous?_ I'm _not _jealous of that dork, what is there to be jealous of? Daddy could add an extra room and make our house bigger and I _know _we make way more money than any of them. And for the record, I'm cute every day of the week."

". . .I meant about me."

"Let's get something straight here," James said, stopping before they could enter the car. Jennifer stopped at the doorway, Morgan and Logan's grandfather talking with her and Kendall desperately wanted to listen in. "Just because you and Logan are dating and it makes me want to literally gouge my eyes out with a spoon, doesn't mean that you belong to just him. You're _my _best friend and I was first, so I'm going to fight just as hard as he is for you."

Kendall blushed red and James turned away. "Besides, if anything, you should have went gay for me first. He's _not _cuter than me and he's probably a virgin so the sex is going to be terrible when you two finally decide to bone each other."

"I. . .nevermind."

"You're sleeping over my place on Wednesday, okay?"

"Whatever you say, James."

James smiled and hugged Kendall tight, Kendall not for sure if it was all sincere or if it was more of showing that James won this round with Logan.

"Have you seen Peter? Or had any contact with him?" Logan's grandfather asked from afar and Kendall tuned his ears as James got into the car.

"No. I haven't seen him in years, you both know that," Jennifer lied and Morgan sighed.

"If you think that he's hanging around Jen, or if you see him or get in contact with him, just tell us please," Morgan plead.

"I promise," she murmured, Kendall turning to see Jennifer walking down the cobblestone pathway towards the car.

"Do you think that brown haired one has already been bitten? He certainly has a defiant Beta attitude," Logan's grandfather said as he waved goodbye and Kendall saw Logan blow him a kiss, to which he awkwardly waved back.

"If he is one, then I want to be the one to shoot an arrow through his skull and slice him in half," Logan said through a clenched smile and that was when Kendall almost felt the wind get knocked out of him. He hurriedly got inside the car and closed the door shut, trying to comprehend what was going on. Logan _knew_, Logan knew about werewolves and no doubt Lucy did too. Logan was a _Hunter_.

And he was dating him.

Fuck his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_More chapters were submitted for the BT Bang and I'm already halfway through one of the stories that I'm working on (I'm really thinking that one will be finished and the other will be incomplete on submission ughughg) so I'm updating this and won't update until I got another 5 chapters submitted and closer to completion of one story. And also to answer a few questions:_

_1) I see Kendall and James' relationship switching between who is the dominant and who is the submissive. Naturally, without any aggression from the beast, Kendall is submissive and James is dominant. Kendall is gradually becoming more dominant and asserting himself after the bite, while James is becoming more submissive because of being screwed around with "The Guy"/the murders/general backstory that will be slightly enlightened upon in this chapter. And further on in the story, the roles will be switched one more time and James becomes dominant again while Kendall becomes submissive (I won't tell you what circumstances this happens in). But yeah, they switch, neither one is completely dominant/completely submissive :)_

_2) The Mitchells know Jennifer not through Peter (cause in the timeline of the Mitchells and Peter that will be elaborated on in chapter 13, they know Peter **before **they met Jennifer), but because Jennifer also comes from a family of Hunters (I kind of ghosted on that in ch. 6 but didn't delve into it). _

_3) There will be more perspectives outside of Kendall's in this story. This chapter is fully in James' perspective and chapter 13 will be fully in Logan's. Though I'm trying to see when I could fit a chapter in Carlos' perspective, there will eventually be one in his as well :)_

_Anyways, thanks to DianaRam, Cookie Monster Giggles, Kameslover3, LoveSparkle, Vezulow, Melanie, Makkenji, Anonymous Rabbit, Chey21, ThatKamesLover15, annabellex2, Bliny05, cellyjelly, FanficOzzy, NerdyAlert, ValentineZombie, winterschild11 and the anons for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

**Characters**: James, Mr. Diamond, "The Guy" (who finally is named in this chapter), Beau, Kendall, Logan, guest appearance by Carlos

**Warnings**: Beau/James (I lied), James/"The Guy", rimming, sad backstory, Jagan fighting taken to a whole new level

* * *

James was very sure he could make a list of things that positively irked the fuck out of him. At the top of it was of course Logan Mitchell and his obsessively clingy hold on Kendall, number two was that Kendall had yet to grow a backbone and see Logan for the psychopath that he was. Third would have to be the various women his father brought home for dinner as potential replacements for his mother, James glaring at the newest candidate over the rim of his glass. The woman was young, probably college age and expecting to not have to go to school if she manages to hook the richest man in Duluth East. One of those amateur trophy wives, getting dolled up and investing more time in their makeup and slutty clothing than their personality.

His father was smiling at her and occasionally making a joke to her that she gave an annoying hyena laugh to, James rolling his eyes every time. Once again, he was being ignored, though for a good reason. James' father knew the moment you got started with the brunet boy, it would be impossible to stop the hurricane of snarky and disrespectful comments. Most of them were bitter for his father dating a woman that could have been his own classmate. The other was absolute disgust that he would even consider trying to find a woman to replace his mother.

James pushed around his mashed potatoes with his fork and scoffed, wishing Sebastian would have cooked a more tasteful meal. The butler had already left to his own abode, bidding the three goodbye and giving James a look that clearly begged the boy to not screw things up with _this _girl. Sebastian always held hope that maybe there will be a future Mrs. Diamond, believing James needed a mother figure in his life. But James knew his father didn't see anything more in these girls than just a quickie before giving them their little pay and sending them off.

"Oh Michael~" she purred and James made a face, wanting to stab himself with the fork. "Do you think you could take me on your yacht sometime? I always wanted to be on a yacht."

"Maybe we can someday," he said and sipped from his champagne glass, James beginning to drum his fingertips over the table's surface. She giggled again.

"Oh I _know _we're going to be such a cute couple, everyone's going to be talking about us."

"Yes, they're going to be asking if my dad decided to adopt," James said harshly and both of them turned, finally looking James' way and both had scowls on their face. She pushed her bleach blonde bangs out of her face and hmphed while James crossed his arms. "What do you even want with my dad? You know, besides money from screwing him cause it _obviously _isn't love."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I stuttered. If your only intention is to fuck money out of my dad, I'm sure I can find a twenty lying around somewhere so you could take a little taxi back to your whore dorm on that expensive college campus your Mommy and Daddy are wasting money for you to go there."

"James-"

"I'm done with dinner," James cut his father off, getting up from his spot and pushed his plate away. He walked out of the dining room, going into the little foyer and spotted the girl's purse. It was James' job to protect the things that were his. Kendall was _his _friend, so he was going to try his hardest to keep Logan from wrapping him around his finger. And granted, his dad became a really shitty dad after his mother died, but he was still _his _dad. So, James moved and began to search through the girl's purse for something to use against her.

"He takes a bit of time to get used to," he heard his father say to the girl and she made a noise to pretend she cared.

"It must be so hard for him, losing his mother so horrifically like that. What happened?" she asked and James gritted his teeth.

"It was all an accident. I don't know if she was driving recklessly or if she was drunk or what. The road conditions weren't so hazardous, yet they somehow drove off the road and into a ditch. She crashed hard and got flung from the car, the police said she died instantly when her body hit a tree."

_Stop it, stop __**telling her**_, James' mind hissed, closing his eyes to fight tears of shame and humiliation. It was no one's fucking business what happened that night, yet his father just briskly told anyone and _everyone _how James' mother died like it was something as casual as talking about the weather or gossip about clothing. He dug deeper into the girls' purse, grabbing at her cell phone.

"James managed to get out, he was only four at the time. He was badly injured and he was rather delusional, apparently he kept saying that there was something out there in the woods. A beast or something. But it must have been just grief, people who came down to help and saw the crash found him underneath her trying to get her onto her feet and out from whatever it was he saw in the forest."

It felt like he could feel the weight of his mother's body on his back, finding it hard to breathe. The way how her normally bright and beautiful hazel eyes were just empty and dark, her neck and entire body twisted out in painful angles. The sticky wetness of her blood that mixed with his own from the wreck, along with his painful sobs and tears begging for his mother to just wake up and tell him that everything was going to be alright instead of those people who were trying to help them. He grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open, looking at past text messages before he smiled to himself and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Poor thing. Well it's understandable how he can't warm up to me. But I just _know _we'll be perfect for each other, Michael," she cooed sweetly as James walked into the dining room and took his seat once again. His father looked at his smile warily.

"Are you going to finish your plate?" James nodded his head. "Are you going to behave?" James gave a small smile and hummed.

"I don't know, you should ask your little friend over there because she sounds like she intends to be a 'very naughty girl' to a Mr. Stevie," James said and saw the woman freeze in her spot with eyes wide. He raised the cell phone, looking at the screen as he batted his eyelashes. "'Oh Stevie, I think you'll have to spank me for being such a naughty little girl. Spank me and make me take that big dick of yours'," James read and the girl shot to her feet.

"Give me that you little thief!"

"'I want you to cum all over me and make me your little dirty slut. Right after I'm done with the old man lol'."

James smiled, seeing his father's eyes widen and his face grow red. James inherited his vanity from his father, and his father did _not _like to be called 'old'. The girl turned to Mr. Diamond, begging and innocent eyes on her face.

"Please don't listen to him! He's lying, I wouldn't cheat on-"

"Course, we could also _call _this Stevie guy and just ask him if you have a little fling going on," James said, idly raising his finger to press the dialer button. The girl gritted her teeth while Mr. Diamond crossed his arms.

"Leave. _Now_," he said and the girl grabbed his hands.

"Michael, Michael _baby_, don't put me out like this," she whined and he pulled his hands from her grasp, reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"That should be enough for you to get a taxi home, condoms and a morning after pill. Heaven forbid if you bring more people like _you _into the world," he said harshly and the girl's mouth dropped. She turned, looking between James and his father, the brunet boy tossing the girl's phone off to the side near her feet. She gritted her teeth, snatched the money out of Mr. Diamond's hand and grabbed her phone. She didn't wait for Mr. Diamond to walk her out, matter of fact the man went back to drinking his wine, James hearing her gather her things and slam the door shut as she left. James rose onto his feet.

"I'm tired of you bringing these skanks around who just want to milk money out of you," James said coldly and Mr. Diamond glanced over at his son, before continuing to sip from his glass. James frowned. "And I'm _really _getting sick of you trying to replace Mom."

"I'm not trying to replace her-"

"Bullshit. Yes you are, it's like you don't even _feel _anything when you talk about her. 'Oh, poor Brooke. Poor Brooke for driving and killing herself and poor James for having to see his dead mother lying in front of him with blood gushing out of her and her limbs twisted around like a fucking _rag doll_. But it's not like I care, because while my wife who was brutally killed and my son who could barely _move _in the wreckage were both sent to the hospital, I was on top of my slutty little secretary and too busy fucking her to even _care _to go to the hospital and check on them for **_three hours!_**'"

Mr. Diamond shot to his feet. "James, that's eno-"

"Don't! You know it's true! You were sleeping around and busy being a sleazy manwhore with your assistants and secretaries and Mom was just trying to put on a happy face for me and act like nothing was wrong. You didn't care about us, not even when she was dead and I _could have _died."

His father was silent and James huffed, wiping away any tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm going to bed," James muttered, not waiting for a response.

* * *

"_Fuck~ you're so tight~_" Beau moaned, thrusting into James' heat and James arched his back into the senior's body. He spread his legs wider, one hand wrapping around his slickened length while his arm moved around behind his head as Beau began to pump and thrust into him. The moon was shining through James' open window, not wanting to turn on a light and alerting his father that he was still awake. Granted, it was about half an hour past midnight and James' father wouldn't be wandering around the halls to talk about their feelings, but James didn't want to risk it.

James whimpered, feeling Beau's balls slapping against his ass from a hard thrust, Beau's head thrown back as he moaned again. "_Damn baby~_" Beau moaned and James flicked his thumb over the head of his leaking erection, feeling in the slit.

"W-Why are you so noisy?" James breathed with a stutter and Beau panted.

"You just feel so _good_. Plus it's been a while since my dick's been in you," he said with a dirty smile and James gave a moan of his own, spreading his legs wider to try and take Beau more in til he was filling himself up. They were used to these little booty calls late on school nights, when James was utterly pissed with his dad and just wanted someone to fuck the annoyance and anger out of him. Beau usually did that, sneaking in with the key James gave him and up to his room, going at it for as long as it took til James felt better (or until he couldn't physically orgasm anymore, whichever came first).

"Harder, _harder_," James whined and Beau obliged, desperate to get off just like James was. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat, the room unusually hot for the window being open and letting in cold night air. Beau was so thick and stretched James open nice and wide, til James' thighs were wet and quaking. He arched up again from a thrust, Beau only pistoning his hips faster and faster. James bit his lip, trying to keep down his pants and his pathetic sobs from the sheer friction of Beau sliding into him and pulling out, or the erotic skin on skin slapping that made him throb in his quaky palm turning him on more and more. He could feel the orgasm building behind his eyes, his chest heaving and his face sweaty and red.

"Come on baby, come for me," Beau purred, slamming his hips into James and stabbing his prostate, James choking out moans and Beau's name falling sloppy and needy from his mouth. It was like he could feel his eyes rolling back, his toes curling as a hoarse cry came from his mouth. His entire body wracked and shook, coming over his working fist and his stomach while some flecks of white got on Beau's torso. He breathed through his nose, hissing through his teeth as he felt the orgasm work its way out through his tightly curled toes, milking out the last few little drops of cum from his oversensitive cock.

And for the next half hour, James lied there while Beau continued to fuck him, slurring dirty profanities in his ear as he breathed harsh over James' skin, his thrusts going sloppier every second. James only stared up at the ceiling, mumbling an 'Oh yes' when it felt appropriate. It wasn't like he _wasn't _enjoying the sex, James liked sex and he liked the way it felt like he was being taken out of this world and pushed into another one when he came. He liked the feeling, the passion and the heat. But at the same time, after they would stop and maybe exchange a couple of words before they went to sleep, he felt a little bit empty. If he was still up for it, he would try and assume the empty feeling just meant he needed to have more sex and go for a round two. Or he would lie there, thinking about his mother and how he wished he could cuddle up into her side on nights like these when he couldn't sleep.

Beau finally came, stroking James and making James whimper from being touched. He stayed that way for a moment, breathing harsh and letting James be filled to the brim with his seed til it began to leak down his softening length before he pulled out and watched it dribble and puddle between the sophomore's thighs. Beau rolled over to James' side, giving a sigh as he looked at his arm still in its cast and scowled.

"Tomorrow's team placement and that fucker put me out of getting captain," Beau cursed and James shot him a look.

"He said he was sorry."

"Yeah, 'sorry'. He didn't mean it, James. We both know he only said sorry so you're not mad at him."

James rolled his eyes, getting up to grab a wet towel from his connected bathroom. Beau's semen ran down his thighs as he moved, wishing he could shower it off at least, but grabbed a wet towel and began to wipe himself clean. "What do you see in him anyways? Knight doesn't talk to people, he's not popular, he's crappy at hockey and he's not a genius. He's a loser, you shouldn't have to hang around a _loser_."

James walked back into the bedroom and tossed the dirty towel at Beau's face, to which Beau quickly swatted it away and glared at James. "He's _my _best friend, stop talking shit about him before I kick you out of my house."

Beau rolled his eyes and James climbed back into bed with him, looking back up at the ceiling. "Well your _best friend _better not lose the game for us on Friday. I don't play with losers," Beau grumbled.

"I don't sleep with losers, yet here you are," James said with a quick tongue and Beau scoffed, giving James a playful little hit on his cheek.

"One day that sassy little mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," he teased and James turned away. The senior didn't say anything else, James waiting for a few more moments before he heard Beau beginning to snore lightly. James sighed, trying to close his eyes and sleep, trying to dream.

He just listened to Beau snore and occasionally, the howl of a wolf in the distance.

* * *

"Oh _Kendall_, you're so funny!"

James tried to keep his vomit down, tried to ignore the obnoxious display that was Logan trying to act like Kendall was being flirty with him when in reality, the blond was probably being his awkward and charming self. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Logan had Kendall trapped against the lockers, giggling and laughing and running his grubby little hands all over his best friend. Kendall was only smiling rather nervously, laughing and playing it off while James scoffed. He's been playing nice for the day, knowing that if he did something to make Kendall upset or try to persuade Logan into thinking of some way to keep Kendall to himself, they wouldn't have their sleepover tonight. And James was dying to have a night with Kendall, dying to talk to the blond and find out what the hell was going on in his mind.

He closed his locker shut and turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction with his bag slung over his shoulder, seeing blond curls and a tall broad frame coming from behind him.

"Awww, what's wrong James? Is our little baby sad that his bestie found a new butt buddy to hang around?" Jennifer said with a mocking pout while her boyfriend laughed behind her.

"I'm amazed at this school for allowing dogs in here," James said with a snide glance and Jennifer smiled.

"No need to be so snippy, Jamie. We're only concerned, we wouldn't want you to freak out and have another seizure," she said with a nod and James growled.

"What do you _want_?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What is there to be jealous of? I already have a boyfriend, I'm not a virgin, and I'm more popular than Logan."

"You still don't get it, do you?" she asked with a smile and James frowned. "I mean you're jealous that Kendall doesn't want to fuck you and is with Captain Nerdo over there."

"Kendall's been my best friend since kindergarten. You don't bang best friends from _kindergarten_."

"Doesn't mean it hasn't crossed your mind."

"Get the hell away from me," James snapped, walking faster and into an empty classroom. He heard Jennifer laughing before he slammed the door shut, closing his eyes and banging the back of his head against the door as he groaned.

"What's with you?"

James opened his eyes at the familiar voice, seeing the boy sitting on a teacher's desk with an open book in his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading, what's it look like?" the boy asked humorously and James rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't know. . .maybe I just came by to see you," he said with a smile and James turned away to hide his.

"You're such a weirdo."

"You like weirdos," the boy said and James walked over to him, looking closely at the book he was reading.

"What're you reading?"

"'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. It's one of my favorites," the boy said and James rolled his eyes.

"A monster story?"

"You don't like monster stories?"

"Well beside the fact that monsters don't exist and are nothing but a cliché, the answer is pretty much no. Horror movies are stupid and horror books are even stupider. They're just too predictable."

The boy smiled. "How so?"

James rocked on his heels. "Well. . .like there's a monster or a serial killer chopping up teens left and right and it's up to some dorky guy to save the day and save some stupid chick with really big boobs who always manages to get herself almost killed."

The boy laughed and reached over to pull James in by his hips. "You're really cute."

"Tell me something I don't know," James murmured, the boy kissing James' throat.

"I _really _want to lick you open right now," the boy growled, grabbing firmly at James' ass and James purred.

"You're such a pervert."

"And you're a dirty little slut," the boy chided, looking up at James with mischievous eyes. "But we belong together, don't we?"

"I wouldn't say that. How could I belong to someone who I don't know anything about? You never even told me your name."

He chuckled and kissed James softly, resting his hands at the small of James' back. James let him, feeling the boy's tongue over his lips and sighed into his taste til the boy pulled away.

"It's Niles."

"Niles. . ." James murmured, seeing how it sounded on his tongue before the boy kissed him again.

"Love it when you say my name like that," he breathed and kissed him harder, hitching James' leg up. James moaned, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair as he panted against his open mouth. "You want it, yeah? Want me to bend you over this desk, pull your pants down and lick you open til you're just wet and _dripping _don't you?"

James stumbled out an 'uh-huh' from his mouth, feeling Niles grab his ass and grind both of their erections together. He yanked James up and pulled him onto the desk, hands fumbling at James' belt as James continued to kiss him needy and raw. His mind felt so clouded, like he couldn't even think or comprehend just what was going on. The feel of Niles' cold fingertips running down his bare thighs as he pulled his pants and underwear down, his hands pushing James' legs up til he was folded in half. Beau was gone, Kendall and Logan were gone, Jennifer and her flunky of a boyfriend were gone. James' mind was lost, eyes fluttering as he felt the hot bulk of Niles' tongue flatten against his quivering hole.

He clenched the side of the desk with one hand, his other hand going in Niles' curly black locks as he fucked James slowly with his tongue with little wet clicking noises against his skin. Time felt like it stood still, weak whimpers and 'yes yes _yes_'s falling from James' mouth. "Please~ f_-faster_. D-**_deeper_****.**"

"**Diamond!**"

James' eyes popped open, the wet feeling gone between his legs as he shot up. He didn't bump into Niles, matter of fact Niles wasn't even _in the room _any more. But who _was _at the doorway was a red faced and embarrassed Coach Rocque. It took a moment to realize that James' ass was still out, one of his hands wrapped firmly around his hard cock while the other was snaking fingers to bury in his hole. "**What are you doing on my desk?!**"

James covered himself with his hands, humiliation burning on his face and confusion clouding his mind just trying to figure out just what the hell just happened.

* * *

James was sent to the principal's office while a couple of TA's were sent to sterilize Coach Rocque's desk. No doubt it would get around that James was masturbating on the hockey coach's desk, James only worried about what Beau was going to think about it. If he would find it hot that his boyfriend was most likely getting off to him on his coach's desk, or if he would be embarrassed about James getting off and getting caught.

The principal was a stout and large man who usually gave zero fucks about what even was happening with the students in his school, usually sending them to the guidance counselors cause they got the degree to deal with teenage bullshit and not him. James only leaned back in the chair and waited for whatever punishment he think he would get, which really he believed was none. James just happened to know the principal was going through a rocky relationship with his wife and his wife was considering James' father to be her lawyer for the divorce settlement. And giving Michael Diamond a reason to fight even more dirtily for his client would be like a death sentence for the principal to be losing his houses, various cars, and other expensive junk he didn't really need.

"What do you think your punishment should be?"

"I'm pretty sure students have done things way worse than what I have. Are you forgetting about that one kid who made one of those dead frogs from Biology give him a blowjob?"

The principal cringed and James smiled. Of course he didn't, he was the one who walked in on the weirdo in the act. The principal rubbed his face and groaned. "Fine then. You're going to be Rocque's assistant for the week. Do whatever he wants. Either that, or a week of after school detention."

"I'll take being a slave to Coach Rocque," James said flatly and rose from his seat, walking out with his head held high and trying to keep a still face.

* * *

James hated gym for mainly two reasons. One was that he hated doing activities that involved sweating a lot, doing physical exercise, and being a sweating heaping mess. The other reason was that he was pretty much by himself during gym. Beau was a senior and didn't take gym classes anymore. And even if he was a sophomore like James, since both he and Kendall were on a sport team, they were excused from the hellhole that was physical education.

James only wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to run the course, the PE teachers deciding they'll have the students run a mile around the lacrosse field which pretty much meant let the kids run around in the woods by the school. He could see the group ahead of him running or moving in a quick jog, barely anyone else behind him. Matter of fact, he was sure he was the last person in the class left behind.

He stopped and panted, grumbling about how he fucking hated PE and that he was sure celebrities never had to work this hard in a class that had no benefit towards their career. He wanted to be famous, move to California and be one of those trophy husbands. He'd have a cute husband who'd spoil him rotten, doing whatever it took to please James and James wouldn't have to work a single day in his life or even a lift a finger. He liked that kind of fantasy, far away from Duluth East and his father. He'd miss Kendall a whole lot, but figured he'd talk the blond into coming with him somehow someway. Besides, he was sure that by the time they graduated, Kendall would be over this phase he was going through with Logan and would have already dumped his sorry ass.

James stood up straight and began to jog again, even more far behind than before. He wished he could at least have Kendall to talk to. Kendall always knew how to make time go by a lot faster, make James forget the tedious task at hand. He'd tell James a cheesy joke that still managed to make him laugh, or a story about something he watched on TV. James missed hanging around with Kendall like they used to in elementary school and sixth grade. Before the concept of girls and sexuality was introduced to James and he became more preoccupied with chasing skirts and being able to say he lost his virginity to a high school freshman when he was in the eighth grade. Course, he also slept with a boy too before he became a freshman, figuring boys were moreso his taste in sex but was attracted to both. Fucking someone was one thing, _getting _fucked was totally different.

He just missed his best friend a whole lot, not really understanding where this sudden neediness for Kendall came from exactly, but not questioning it either.

James rounded a tree, seeing that someone else was starting to fall behind and he breathed. At least he wouldn't be the loser that fell behind in the run. James started to run faster, prepared to pass them by and continue forward, before he noticed just who it was. It was Logan, his face peachy red and skin just as sweaty, though on his face was determination rather than boredom and annoyance like James'. Logan's eyes flickered over to James, darkening for a split second before he turned attention back to the path and breathed quickly.

"Looks like you're falling behind, _Logie_," James said snidely and Logan continued to run, actually moving _faster_ than James and James tried to keep up with him or move quicker.

"For the record, I'm not going to be intimidated by you."

"Really? Or maybe you're just scared about how close I am with Kendall and _that's _why you act like such a possessive bitch about him."

"And you don't? Cause I've seen best friends and they don't slobber over each other like you do with him," Logan snapped and James blushed.

"Better to be slobbering over him than flinging myself at him like you do. It's pathetic actually, you look like such an idiot. He's obviously not into you."

"Really? Cause how he was growling and moaning and grabbing at me when we were in my room together, I think he's _very _into me."

James frowned hard. "You're lying."

"I don't need to lie about my sex life."

"_Nonexistent _sex life."

"Not for long," Logan said with a smirk and James decided to stick his leg out and trip Logan for being a little turd. Logan crashed into ground, James smiling triumphantly as he picked up the speed and continued to run after the pack of people. A few minutes later, he felt someone grab at the back of his shirt and yank him back, James turning around and a fist connected with his jaw. James stumbled back, rubbing his face while Logan raised his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You're going to regret that."

"Well unlike you, I don't fight like a bitch so believe me when I say I'm going to kick your _ass_," Logan growled and James charged forward, shoving Logan to the ground. The two rolled around, kicking and punching and screaming. Logan managed to get James into a headlock, James biting and clawing at Logan's arms and hands as they squirmed around on the ground. "Get _off _of me!" James screamed and Logan scoffed.

"No, I'm not going to wait for my family to decide to act. I _know _you're one of them!" Logan screamed and James blinked. What the hell was he talking about? Before he could act, something sharp and slim was pressed at his throat, a slim and black Chinese knife clenched tight in Logan's grasp. James' eyes widened, squirming and trying to get away but Logan's hold tightened, hearing the boy laugh above him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go!" James screamed, trying to toss the boy off but Logan pressed the knife against James' throat even harder.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're a Beta! Who's the Alpha?! Why are they killing people?! What are they planning?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go!" James sobbed, actually _crying_. He hated to cry, he hated to be scared, he hated feeling _weak_.

"Begging isn't going to get you anywhere. _Tell me what you know!_"

"I don't know anything. _Please _let me go~," James wailed.

Logan scoffed. "Fine then, it doesn't matter. I kill you and they can just make another Beta. Besides, I'd be doing Kendall a favor by getting rid of you for him."

James began to cry louder, trying to break free and throw Logan off but the knife kept coming back to his throat, ready to slice open. He kept screaming for help, for someone to come help him. Pathetic and weak, snot coming from his nose as he screamed for _anyone _to help him. James finally jolted his head back, hitting Logan in the face and throwing the brunet boy off guard. James threw him off and got to his feet, running off the trail screaming and hearing Logan following after him.

Oh god, he was going to kill him. Was _he _the one killing all those people? Why did he want to kill _James_? Granted, James may say he wanted to kill Logan but he couldn't _do _it if the opportunity presented itself. James couldn't stop crying, he didn't even know where he was running to but he just knew he had to get back to the campus or maybe even out to the streets for help. He needed to call the police, have Logan thrown into jail or an asylum. Alphas and Betas, what was he even _talking _about?

He could hear Logan's footsteps behind him, his heart racing and beating too fast. He was coughing, barely seeing where he was going. Stop crying, _stop crying_. He felt like he was four, running through the dark woods trying to find his mother only to find her dead body lying near a tree horribly disfigured.

"Someone help me please!" James screamed and ran, turning around a tree and felt something drip on his head. He glanced up, something shadowing him and fell right on top of him. It knocked the wind out of his lungs, something heavy and _sticky_. He screamed and screamed for help, trying to squirm out from whatever it was that fell on him but was trapped underneath. It wasn't until he noticed a slim and dirty hand flung over his shoulder, nails painted a gaudy red, that he realized what fell on him was a body.

He looked over his shoulder and met the dead and bloody gaze of the girl that failed in seducing his father last night. With a slit throat, a bashed in head, and her guts spilling out onto James' figure, blood seeping into his clothes. James' screams went hysterical, crying and screaming for help, for Kendall, for his mother, for _anyone_. Logan was going to kill him, or whoever it was that was killed the girl was going to kill him. He was going to die, he didn't want to die. Not when he didn't find out what made him empty, not when he didn't get to hear another one of Kendall's cheesy jokes or see Kendall smile at him the way he always did.

Not when he didn't get to at least hug Kendall one last time.

His sobs grew sorrowful, crying and screaming and hearing the footsteps growing closer and closer. He could smell the copper scent of blood from the girl, her body too fresh to be rotting. He put his face into the dirt, sobbing Kendall's name over and over again, wishing the boy were here now more than ever.

Someone grabbed his hand and he screamed, looking up to see Kendall was kneeling down beside him, eyes wide with horror. For some reason, Carlos was there with him, staring down at the bloody body with the same expression.

"Kendall. . ." James choked out.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Kendall repeated, grabbing the girl's body and throwing her off of James. He was shaking, he couldn't even pull himself up to sit up. Kendall reached down and yanked James into a sitting position on his knees. "James, James look at me. James, it's going to be okay-" James glanced up, seeing Logan walking into the clearing with wide eyes, the knife that was in his hands gone. James began to scream and made an attempt to run, but Kendall held onto him, looking up at Logan confused before he looked at Carlos and back at James.

"Stay away from me! Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help me!" James continued to scream while Kendall wrapped arms around him.

"James! James, calm down! It's okay, it's okay! It's just Logan!"

"He tried to kill me!" James sobbed, "He tried to kill me and he killed that girl and he's going to kill me! Help! Help! Somebody _help me!_"

Kendall pulled James in tight to his body, his arms firm and tightly wrapped around James' shoulders. "Listen to me, he's not going to hurt you," Kendall whispered low in James' ear, James beginning to hyperventilate. "He's not going to hurt you. _No one _is going to hurt you, James. I won't allow you to be hurt. I'm going to protect you, I'll _always _be here to protect you." He felt Kendall kiss his hair and the side of his temple, James' sniffling beginning to cease and his body stopped quaking. He clung to Kendall, burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck as he gave the occasional hiccup or quiet plea for help regardless if Kendall was here and he could hear more people approaching them. There were a couple of shouts, from teachers and students, but they all seemed faint.

He only listened to Kendall's soft voice as he stroked James' hair, repeating that he'll always protect James, he'll always be here for James. He wouldn't ever leave James.

And that he loved James _so _much.


End file.
